Power Rangers: Revolution
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: A whole new Series of Power Rangers, thought up entirely by me, So I thought it okay to add myself to it: I and four others from the American Revolution team up to Protect the past from a 10 year old College kid, and his deadly Viruses
1. Opening theme

_**POWER RANGERS**_

_Revolution_

**_FEATURING_**…

**_Mykan:_** as **_Red Ranger!_**

**_James:_** as **_Yellow Ranger_**

**_Sarah: _**as**_ Pink Ranger_**

**_Henri:_** as **_Blue Ranger_**

**_Moses:_** as **_Green Ranger_**

?... as **_FUTURE Ranger_**

_**POWER RANGERS**_

_Revolution_

_Trapped in a land with liberty and all  
Evil has come to take it or make it all fall  
Rangers to the rescue, Their strong, and tough, and wise  
Evil be warned, You're in for a surprise!_

_GO, POWER RANGERS, GO, POWER RANGERS…_

_I'm looking at life with my own eyes_

_GO, POWER RANGERS, GO, POWER RANGERS…_

_I'm searching for a hero to idolize_

_GO, POWER RANGERS, GO, POWER RANGERS…_

_Feeling all the pain as innocence dies  
_

_GO, POWER RANGERS, GO, POWER RANGERS…_

_I'm looking at life through my own eyes_

_**(PAUSE FOR ROCK BAND CHOIR)**_

_GO, POWER RANGERS, GO, POWER RANGERS…_

_I'm looking at life with my own eyes_

_GO, POWER RANGERS, GO, POWER RANGERS…_

_I'm searching for a hero to idolize_

_GO, POWER RANGERS, GO, POWER RANGERS…_

_Feeling the pain as innocence dies  
_

_GO, POWER RANGERS, GO, POWER RANGERS…_

_I'm looking at life through my own eyes_

_POWER RANGERS, REVOLUTION! _

_**POWER RANGERS**_

_Revolution_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hi everyone, Mykan here…**_

_**Yes I do plan to make Liberty's Kids the Next and newest Generation of Power Rangers… and I put a lot of thought into it… give it a chance.**_

_**By the way, do you know where I got the idea for the theme? IF you're thinking that I borrowed some Lyrics from Liberty's Kids Opening them… you're right.**_

_**Have to admit it is pretty clever.**_


	2. Rangers of the past PT one

**ADVENTURE ONE**

**PT. One**

**_London England, 2176_**…

I'm _Mykan Zodaic_, I was orphaned as a baby with my brother, but we had really high IQ's. So great, I was only a sixteen year old kid from America, yet my IQ earned me a place at the richest college in England. That early too.

I was quite a straight-A guy. Science, technology, even Martial arts too. I had even earned a black belt level four.

Sadly, I didn't have any friends, the English people who went to that school didn't trust me wither because I was an American, or was born a commoner.

I tried to fit in with all their crowds, but they all just judged me before the even gave me a chance.

As time went on, I grew to accept it. Besides, it gave me time to work on what I hoped would be inventions that would one day change the world.

I had created a lot of new inventions in this world, and my brother did too. Inventions that made us a fortune.

So many things… that we kept in lab in our Garage our home we had bought with our money.

One of my ingenious ideas was a Mind Copy Machine.

What it did was, two people would sit in chairs, and the dials would be set so If were to sit in one chair and my brother in the other…

Then set the dial to, say SPORTS… then I could copy everything I know about Sports and Martial arts, and transfer them directly into my brother's mind.

So he'd know everything that I know about Martial arts too. Pretty clever idea, yet still working on it, but I had a much greater idea.

Ever since I was little I loved watching power rangers on TV. I idolized the Rangers, and all the neat things they had done.

Ever since I was eight, my IQ was high then too, I had spent all of my free time trying to make the necessary things to make Power Rangers real.

And thanks to some newly improved technology science had discovered, I was able to actually bring my visions to life.

For years I had studied on the art of METAMORPHISIS, and was doing all that I could to make my dream come true.

So far everything was working fine, I had finished designing the ZORDS… _Soldier Zords_ I called them. Five ordinary warrior Zords that could combine into the _General Megazord!_

I was even able to synthesize the Zords into tiny colored balls, that could Morph into the zords with the help of a little Formula I had designed.

The formula was also necessary for me to design the Morphers themselves. Golden bracelets each with a different colored shiny jewel on the top.

Red… Yellow… Green… Blue… and Pink. Each came with a DNA locker, which meant the first person to lock the DNA would be the only person who can actually use the power.

These Morphers had a direct communication system locked into to each other, so we didn't require a satellite to talk to anyone with the other Morphers.

In our Time and Age, Teleportation had also been discovered, and it nearly cost me half our fortune to buy the ingredients for a Formula to make that happen.

But so far everything seemed pretty amazing. My brother was so inspired by it, that he started to design his own Morpher and Zord.

I offered to transfer some of my thoughts on making it into his head, but he said he'd rather make it himself.

I took him for his word, and left him to his own lab on the other side of the house.

One day, all my hard work was finally finished, but did I dare test it out yet? I really didn't know what the Transformation would be like.

I did know that some transformations were almost so lethal, that they could even kill a person. I couldn't take that risk.

Besides… I still had work out a few bugs in it. "I need some way to keep these things charged." I said to myself.

So far, the energy admitted from electricity worked just fine, and kept the Morphers, meaning that they were charged.

Still… Who could I possibly ask to test out these new devices.

Meanwhile, students from the school were ranting on about Ebenezer A Ten-year old English kid who was already in college, for he too had ideas to break ideas.

So far he had been on the rocks lately because none of his inventions had worked properly, and people were ridiculing him for it.

He made all kinds of things like… a Re-animator. An device that could reconstruct an object or being that was previously destroyed.

The Drawback was, The Device was able to reanimate objects, but the came back many times larger than their normal size.

Cost him his sofa.

His latest idea was a kind of Virus for Viruses. What it was supposed to do, was infect harmful viruses with their own kind and kill them before they could do any damage.

Drawback was… The Formula had brought and Apple to life as a hideous monster, with teeth, arms, legs, and even super strengths.

The Police had a serious word with Ebenezer once the Apple beast was beaten.

Now Ebenezer was studying into time travel, and was busy trying to make a device that could send people or objects to different times places.

He fired a small beam of energy towards the Apple, but all he did was make the apple explode into mush. "Great… Another Catastrophe." He moaned angrily.

Ebenezer sure did love to burry himself in his work, but it was usually because of the fact that he was nerdy looking that most people in the school made fun of him for.

Sometimes, Ebenezer thought what would it be like if he could travel back in time, and change the past so no one would pick at him, but in fact worship him.

That could never really happen… could it?

Later on that night… after Ebenezer had gone to bed, some of his flasks were knocked over when the wind blew through an open window.

He woke up from all the commotion and saw the mess. His Virus fluids ha leaked into his Time gun.

"Oh great… what next!" he growled. He picked up the gun and accidentally pulled the Trigger.

"HEY … What's happening!" he cried as his entire lab began to disappear into a bright light admitted from the gun.

Finally… everything was gone, except for the gun that had been left behind.

**_The Next Day_**…

Since school was out for the weekend, I walking down the hallways, when I saw the police standing outside Ebenezer's dorm room.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked.

The police told me that Ebenezer's room had mysteriously disappeared last night, and all that was left behind was a strange gun.

The police didn't know what to do with it, because none of them could understand what it was or how it worked. So I volunteered myself to look it over.

I spent a lot of time in my lab that night, trying to work the gun out, as the police needed the results and fast.

"I wonder…" I said starring down at the trigger. As tempting as it was I pulled on it, and the gun went crazy…

The next thing I knew… My entire lab building and everything in it was spinning through the rings of time.

"WHOA… what's going on!" I cried.

Then suddenly the tumbling and trembling, the five Morphers I had made began to roll towards the window. "THE MORPHERS… NO!"

I skidded across the floor and was only able to grab the Red one, but the other four got sucked out and fell out of my reach…

"Oh man… this is not going to be pretty!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**….

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION"**_

_**Mykan awakens after his strange travels, in the year "1776"**_

"_**No wonder they think I'm a witch, I'm 400 years ahead of them!"**_

_**But he soon discovers that he's not the only kid from the future there.**_

"_**Ebenezer!"**_

"_**With my knowledge of the Future I shall Rule all!"**_

_**Will Mykan be able to stop Ebenezer from his plan to change history, and who has the other four Morphers and where are they now? **_

"_**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION"**_


	3. Ranger's of the Past PT two

**ADVENTURE ONE**

**PT. Two**

"**_PREVIOUSLY ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION"_**

_**Ebenezer's Time gun had been exposed to his viral formulas, and caused him and Mykan Scarlet to warp back through Time**_

_**While in the midst of the Time travels, four of Mykan's newly invented Morphers fly out of his reach and are whisking off.**_

"**_POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION"_**

**_Pennsylvania … 1776_…**

Fourteen Year-old James Hiller was finished writing his latest story about the strange flashes of seen in the skies last night. He was reading them to be put on the presses.

"Gee James… do you really think you've won the bet this time?" asked Moses.

"Moses I didn't make a bet with Sarah, okay." Said James. "She and Henri are still out asking eye witnesses about the lights they saw last night."

"Alright… settle down you two." Said Dr. Benjamin Franklin. "Sarah's trying to teach Henri the basics of how to be a reporter, so that he can help us all out."

Moses and James agreed. "By the way James… where'd you get that bracelet from?" asked Moses.

James was wearing a golden bracelet with a yellow jewel encrusted on the top.

"Well… it's sort of a funny story," said James. "I opened the door this morning to get the milk, and there is was, just sitting on the doorstep."

"I thought it belonged to Sarah, but she doesn't wear any gold, except for the locket I gave her… but that's not the only thing unusual about it."

"When I put it on my wrist to examine it more closely, all I did was tap on the jewel to see if it was real, and something strange happened."

"I can't recall exactly, but I was surrounded in a glow of yellow light, and heard a strange voice that said something strange…"

Moses and Dr. Franklin raised their eyebrows. "James you certainly have some imagination." Said Dr. Franklin.

"No hold it Ben… he could be telling the truth." Said Moses. He urged them to follow him up to his room where he showed them a bracelet exactly like James' only his had a Green jewel on it.

"While I was out, taking down the flyers from last nights milk party, something hit me on the head, and I thought it was those birds dropping their stuff."

"But I looked down and saw the bracelet. It was so pretty I just had to try it on, and as I tried to rub some dirt off of the jewel. The same thing happened."

"I was surrounded in light and heard a strange voice saying something about DNA."

Moses put his bracelet back on, "And look… except for the jewels, they look exactly the same."

Dr. Franklin examined the bracelets themselves. "I've never seen anything like these before." He said. "They don't have any inscriptions on them, so they obviously don't come from jewelry stores."

The men were really concerned, what were these strange items, and where did they come from?

**_Somewhere near the British Isles_**…

Ebenezer had awoken after being knocked out from a rough landing after that time zap of his.

"Ow… my head." He whispered. Then he got up and looked around outside, and saw that he wasn't at school anymore.

He was still in his lab room, which was now stuck on top of a summit on a lonely island.

"Dear God… it's worked." He chuckled to himself, "I've warped back through time."

He was fortunate to have all his computers still in one piece, and the room itself still had some electricity left in him. "1776… amazing. I've gone 400 years across time!"

What was bothering Ebenezer was how he would be able to get back to the Present, but the gun was nowhere to be found.

After a while of searching, he had an even better idea in mind. "Why return to the present." He said. "With my Knowledge of the Future, why I could become ruler of this whole world."

"Yes… Hmm, mm, mm… just think of it. No one will ever see me as just a chump again, I'll be one of the good guys, maybe even make the British the most famous in the world."

Ebenezer decided, he would first get his lab working again, and then go out into this new/old world to share his knowledge with all that he sees.

**_Meanwhile, back in Pennsylvania_**…

Fifteen Year-old Sarah Philips, and Eight year-old, soon to be Nine, Henri LeFebvre were returning home by Horse and Buggy.

"Well… it was certainly nice to 'ave at least a few witnesses kind enough to tell us a thing or two." Said Henri as he went over the notes.

"Alright Henri that's enough." Said Sarah, "If you're going to be a journalist someday, you have to complain less. Now cheer up, we'll be home soon."

Henri could suddenly see why James sometimes acted cocky around Sarah, she really was difficult to get along with.

"Sarah, cut that out!" snapped Henri, "You are going to fast again!"

"Well we are late you know." Said Sarah. She secretly just wanted to get back in time before James printed his story on the front page of the paper first.

They came up to a dusty road near a sloppy hill. "Sacre' bleu, we are sliding. Stop Sarah, Stop!" he whined.

"Oh for goodness sake Henri, stop moaning!" snapped Sarah, but right at that moment, the Buggy hit a small rock causing their backpacks to fly out of the back and down the hill.

Sarah tugged on the reins and got the horse to stop. "You clumsy girl!" snapped Henri, as he hopped out, "I knew this would 'appen!"

"Where are you going?" asked Sarah.

"To get the backpacks!" Henri called back.

Henri walked gently down the hill and grabbed the knapsacks, but before he turned around to go back, he saw two shiny things on the ground where the packs were.

Two golden Bracelets with jewels on top. One was Blue, and the other one was Pink. "Mondure…" Henri whispered.

When he got back to the Buggy, "Henri where did you get those?" Sarah asked.

Henri raised an eyebrow "You mean, they aren't yours?" He asked. Sarah shook her head as she took the Pink Jeweled bracelet to look at it closely.

"I've never seen Jewelry like this before." She said. She slipped it onto her wrist as she couldn't take her hand off the reins.

Henri liked the way the Blue looked on him. Suddenly a little mosquito landed on the Blue Jewel, Henri swatted it off, and suddenly…

Henri was bathed in a short scene of blue light and a strange voice escaped from the bracelet. _"DNA LOCKED!"_

Sarah didn't see the light, but she did here the voice. "Henri, I told you to behave yourself!" she snapped at him.

Henri shook his head, "It wasn't me, it was the bracelet." He told her, but Sarah didn't believe him.

That is until they got back to the Print shop and Henri helped Sarah down from the buggy. Then quickly Henri hit the Pink Jewel on her bracelet.

"Henri… How dare you…"

"Wait… look!"

Sarah was soon bathed in a short since of Pink light and the same voice and phrase was heard… _"DNA LOCKED!"_

"Now do you believe me?" Henri asked. Sarah nodded her head with her jaw hanging open and her eye wide open.

When they got inside, they told James and Moses about the funny bracelets they found, only to have them tell the exactly same thing.

The four Bracelets were placed in the center of the table. Something strange was going on here, but right now they had other things to worry about.

Dr. Franklin had printed out both stories on the front page again. "This is by far the most mysterious thing I've ever heard of." Said Ben.

According to eye-witnesses, bright flashes of light were seen in the sky. One over the ocean, and one somewhere near a battle zone.

"That reminds me, Sarah." Ben said, as he handed her a letter. "This came for you today.

Sarah opened it… "Oh my… it's from my Father." She said sounded sad and excited at the same time.

_My dear Sarah…_

_I have recently been travel with my men to fend off against some American spies, who have deceived us and we've been tracing for sometime now._

_We have lost them, but we have captured someone much stranger looking, and now have him as a prisoner. It is our belief that he is an adversary from a world not of our own._

_We are keeping him alive right now, so I thought maybe you and James might like to come on down and do a report of this._

_The directions are on the back._

_All my Love:_

_Father._

"Wow… an Adversary form a world not our own!" said James. "This is a big time scoop. When should we go?"

Sarah folded up the letter. "WE are not going, I shall go alone." She said. "There's no point in both of us rushing off into a battle ground like that."

"I'd hate to say it James, but Sarah has a good point." Said Ben, "Remember what happened last time you were capture by the British?"

Henri and Moses shared a little laugh. "Yeah… and how Henri had lied and said you two were tying the knot to escape."

James and Sarah did think the lie to be a little funny, but in the end, they did the old. "Us, together?… never!" expressions.

Well actually, these days, James and Sarah did have secrets on missing out on their little squabbles and stuff, and Sarah even missed James' cocky attitude.

But they didn't admit it to anyone.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Ebenezer had returned from his trip and looking a little beat up. "They call me a witch… they tie me up, and threaten to kill me!" he roared.

Apparently the people he spoke to not only thought of him as a witch just because he looked and dressed differently, but they thought of him as some kind of a Kuke when he said he came from the future.

"Well… I'll show them." He said as he mixed up his special formula, and put it into a machine he had. Which got power from the sun.

In an instant, he had created about 20 British red coats, that were really only wax robots he had mixed a memory chip into.

They bowed before their master. "Excellent… Just one more thing now!" he said, as he grabbed and mixed p a virus formula.

"Ah ha… perfect subject."

He injected the fluid into a clump of dirt he had found, and instantly like magic… The Dirt had turned into a gigantic monster.

About five feet high, with rocks all over his body. He had arms, legs, a face, and even a cackling voice. "You have summed me My, Lord?" It asked.

Ebenezer smiled wickedly. "Heh, heh, heh… I've been ridiculed for the last time." He chuckled." I

"If I can't willing have people worship me… I'LL TAKE THEM BY FORCE… AHHHH, HA, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH!"

**_End of Act one_**…**_NEWSPAPER CLIPING ZOOMS OUT!_**

The Next day, Sarah was riding her horse alone to the place her father had said in his letter.

She couldn't wait to see him again, it had been so long since he had even wrote to her.

She waved to him as he came into view, she hoped down from her horse and ran over into his arms. "Oh Father, it's so good to see you." She sobbed.

"As it is to see you too, dear." Samuel said as he held his daughter close. "Come with me."

He lead her to a small hut where his men were standing guard. "He's right in there, but we don't know what to make of him."

He told her, that they saw a flash of light in the sky last night while on their spy chase.

They investigated and found a young man hearing a strange looking uniform, and he was lying unconscious in a strange building filled with many strange looking devices.

"He could be a witch… we don't know, but he refuses to tell us the truth." He said.

Sarah took down notes, and asked her father if she could go in a have a look at him. He agreed to let her in.

One of the guards stood at the door outside, and Sarah walked in and took a good look at me.

I was sitting on a pile of straw with my legs and arms all tied up. "You can come closer, I'm not going to hurt you." I said to the young girl.

Sarah did take a few more steps. "Hey… you're no witch, you're a young man." She said to me.

"Well of course… what did you think I was, some sort of a zombie?" I asked.

"Well… that's what my Father said." Said the Young Girl as she sat on the bed near my straw pile. "Who are you anyways."

"My name's Mykan... Mykan Zodiac." I sad, "What's your name?"

"Sarah Philips." She said while curtseying. "Tell me Mykan… where did you come from?"

I showed her the symbol on my T-Shirt. Underneath it were the words, _"London Academy for the Super Intelligent!"_

"Strange… there's no place like that in all of the United Kingdom." She said to me.

My eyes widened. "What… how can that be?" I asked. "The academy was first founded in… 2076!"

Now Sarah looked confused. Then suddenly, my eyes widened again. "Wait… I remember."

I remember playing with Ebenezer's gun, and being thrown about, and when I crashed I passed out, and when I woke up I was in here.

"Quickly… What's the date… the whole date?" I asked.

"Honestly… don't you know anything." Sarah teased. "It's, Thursday, April 12th, 1776."

My heart nearly skipped a beat. "No wonder they think I'm a witch." I said, "I'm 400 years out of my time."

Sarah didn't know what I was talking about, but then. I noticed there on her wrist, "Hey… that Bracelet!" I cried.

Sarah held up her arm, "This… why, what's so...!" then she saw that I had yet another matching bracelet, with a red jewel on top.

"Where did you get that bracelet." She asked while eying it.

"Get it? I made it."

Sarah's eyes lit up, "You… made that bracelet?" she asked. "Event his one I'm wearing."

"Yes…" I answered, "I also made three others just like it."

Sarah didn't know what to say now, but before she could even start to write down anything she heard gun shots from outside.

She raced to the doorway and was horrified to see a band of redcoats attacking their own kind. "What's going on Father?" she cried.

Her Father explained that these men just came out from nowhere and began attacking his men. They tried firing their muskets at him, but the strange redcoats didn't even get scratched that much.

I couldn't help but overhear them. "Oh no… just as I feared." I cried. "Ebenezer!"

I knew of his silly dreams to maybe go to the past and use his knowledge of the future to change things.

He even said he had a way of creating Redcoats out of WAX. I knew gun shots wouldn't even phase them, but maybe I had something that could.

"HEY…" I called out… "I can help you. Untie me!"

Samuel spun around. "SILENCE…" he snapped, "I don't have time for anymore of your lies." And he closed the flap behind me and ran off with Sarah to his own tent.

I struggled and struggled, but the ropes just wouldn't come undone. Then I realized how silly I was being, I did have a way to break out of them.

The WAX redcoats had caused the British Redcoats to run out of tactics. "Major… we've tried everything." Cried one of the men.

Samuel held his frightened daughter close to him as the WAX Redcoats moved even closer with their muskets at the ready.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**…

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**Just when it seems that Sarah, her father, and the Redcoats have had it. A Mysterious looking Character in Red appears.**_

"_**I am the Red Revolution Ranger, and I can't allow you to hurt these people of the past."**_

_**Who exactly is this Red Ranger, Will Mykan prove that he's not hostile, and what new threat is coming that's greater than the Wax Redcoats?**_

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**


	4. Rangers of the past PT Three

**ADVENTURE ONE**

**PT. Three**

"**_PREVIOUSLY ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION"_**

_**Ebenezer has taken his final stab in the back from the people of the year 1776. So he creates WAX Redcoats, and creates a Virus Rock Monster.**_

_**If I can't willing have people worship me… I'LL TAKE THEM BY FORCE… AHHHH, HA, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH!"**_

_**Meanwhile, Sarah, James, Henri, and Moses find themselves in the possessions of unusual bracelets.**_

"_**DNA LOCKED!"**_

_**And Mykan has found himself captured by Sarah's father, and his army is now being threatened by the WAX Redcoats.**_

"**_POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION"_**

I stared down at my bracelet, did I dare test it out, it was very risky. "There's no other way." I said with bravery.

While outside…

The WAX Redcoats were moving closer towards the defenseless British Redcoats with their muskets at the ready.

"Father… I'm frightened!" cried Sarah. Samuel held her close to him. What were they going to do.

The WAX Redcoats armed their muskets, and took aim, but before they could fire, the front row of them got blasted by a strange ray of light.

"What was that?" cried one of the British soldiers. They all turned to face the tent I was in, and a strange looking character was standing outside the door.

He was wearing a full red outfit that had some white parts on it. A Full helmet that covered his entire face and head. A medium sized sword was in a sheath on his belt, and he was holding a small pistol in his right hand.

"Who in the name of all Crittenden is that?" Samuel shouted.

Sarah looked and saw the Bracelet around his wrist. "Mykan!" she whispered. "Is that you?"

The WAX Redcoats turned and fired all their muskets until they couldn't fire anymore, but I just walked right ahead as if I was barely tickled. My suit was working.

I sheathed my gun and stared my enemies in the face "I am the Revolutionary Red Ranger!" I cried out. "And I cannot allow you to harm these brave people of the past."

The WAX Redcoats charged forward, and so did I. I leapt right into the center and began using my Karate moves to teach them a lesson. Samuel and his men were amazed at how not only was I able to survive their gunshots, but I was knocking them all down with just using my hands and feet. But not one of them was as amazed as Sarah, she made sure to document everything going on.

The Wax Redcoats looked as though they had had it. Perfect time to me to whip out my sword and finish them off.

My sword came into contact with their bodies, and Sparks flew every where as a result. Finally the Redcoats were finished. They fell over and vaporized out of the picture.

The British Redcoats, though amazed, they encircled me in a minute. "What are you all doing?" I asked.

Sarah's eyes lit up, "Father, he just saved us all." She cried. Samuel knew she was right and ordered his men to stand down.

As for me, I held up my arm and waved my other hand over the jewel on the bracelet and said. "Power, down!" and my suit vanished.

Samuel didn't know what to say, but Sarah already had enough notes to make a story that could make the greatest journalist in history.

She bid good-bye to her father and raced for her horse. "Wait what are you doing?" I called.

"I've got the greatest story in the history of mankind." She called for happiness, and she rode off.

"Story… Oh no!" I cried. I couldn't let her publish that story. It would be exposing the future to the world, but there was no way I could catch up with her now… or was there.

"Of course… My teleportation!" I said to myself, but to keep my cover low. "HEY LOOK THERE!" I cried out pointing south.

Samuel and his men looked but didn't see anything, and when they turned back around, I was gone.

Samuel rubbed his eyes. "I think I should spend more time at home with my wife." He said to himself.

**_Meanwhile, on the island_**…

Ebenezer had fished reestablishing everything he had, so all he needed to make it work was Solar power.

He even designed a machine that could fuse his Viruses into all kinds of things, and he even found the time to make some minions to help him along the way.

There was _Malakar, _a little rat he had found and mutated into a half man half rat, and made him his advisor.

His computer, he had programmed so it had it's own controlled simulated voice and function. His name was SID. Short for SPEACH INTELLIGENCE DECODE!

Sakura… his female Ninja, whom he brought to life from an old action figure he had.

Finally, there was Tom. A 15 year-old British soldier whom had recently been killed. He resurrected him to his bidding, and planned to use him for a spy.

Ebenezer himself, he had mixed a special formula to make him stronger, and more powerful than before, and he was now wearing an very wicked outfit he had saved in his closet.

Suddenly, SID beeped. _"Master… sensors indicated that the Wax Redcoats have been destroyed."_ He said.

"What… how, by whom?" Asked Ebenezer.

"_I have no information on that."_

"He has a point Master, you had just finished assembling him." Said Malakar. "Perhaps we should send _Rocky_ down to investigate who did this."

Ebenezer pondered over it, "Good idea, glad I thought of it." He said, "Or better yet, I'll send him to even do some damage to all those who appose me."

HE keyed into the Rock monster, Rocky's memory chip, and ordered him to start in America. _"You got it boss. Those Americans are history! Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"_

**_End of Act one_**… **_NEWSPAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!_**

Sarah had dismounted her horse behind the print shop and was only a few feet away from the door, When suddenly…

A beam of red light appeared in front of her, and when it vanished, there I was. Popped up out of no where.

Sarah looked as though she just saw a ghost, "What… how… who!" she stuttered. I was safely able to grab her note and quickly tear out the pages with her story on it.

That sadly snapped her out of her trance. "My… Story!" she squealed. "Why you terrible!" she raised her fist to punch me, but I grabbed it and pulled her into a neck hold.

"Calm down!" I said, "What I did was wrong towards you, but it was for everyone's own good." I said, "I can't let you post that story. You'll endanger us all."

Sarah stopped struggling, "What do you mean… Endanger?" she asked as I let her go.

Just as I was about to tell her, the shop door opened. "Alright you… hands up!" said an African American man from behind.

I turned and saw he was aiming a crossbow at me, but I also noticed his bracelet. "The Green Morpher!" I said softly.

The man raised an eyebrow. "It's alright Moses, he's not dangerous." said Sarah. "Please, come in." she said dragging me inside.

There I met her other friends, James and Henri, who had the blue and Yellow Morphers, and I was especially honored to meet THE Dr. Benjamin Franklin himself.

"Who is this guy?" asked James, "And what does he know about these bracelets?"

I ushered everyone to sit down at the table, and I told them everything.

My name was Mykan Zodiac, I was an American boy from the year 2176, that was 400 years int he future, who wounded up in this era by accident. Yet it seemed my arrival was fortunate.

There was another one from the future here, by the name of Ebenezer, whom as I feared, plans to use these deadly Viral creatures to spread his knowledge of the future to change the past.

Ben agreed with me and told them all that changing the past was considered very dangerous. "Even the slightest change in history could either alter or destroy the future in ways unimaginable."

Sarah got the drift to why I had to destroy her story, it really was for the best.

Then I got down to the bracelets, and explained to them everything about it. That the bracelets have the power to transform you into a super-human fighting force, known as a Power Ranger.

Since Sarah was eye-witness, the others believed me right away. "So what does this have to do with us." Asked Moses.

After they told me about their DNA being locked into the Morphers, it was clear now I had found my teammates.

"You all need to help me, because I cannot face the great challenges that lay ahead."

Sarah raised her hand, "You want us to fight along side you, like you did earlier!" she snapped. "I'll have no part of this."

She tried to return her bracelet, but I told her that it was pointless. The Morpher was mixed with her DNA, which meant only she herself could use it.

"You have to believe me Sarah." I said. "You world is in Danger, and Ebenezer will stop at nothing to kill you, your loved ones or anyone else who denies his greatness."

Henri was trembling in fear. His French people could be in danger, and it was now up to him to protect them and the rest of the world.

He stood up tall and proud, "I'm in!" he said. "I don't want the world destroyed by a crazy person."

James nodded. "Count me in too!" he said. "For America, and for all the countries in the world."

Moses stood up, "If you're in, then I'm in!"

We all cast a look at Sarah. "You don't have much of a choice now." I told her. "No one else can use the power; only you!"

Sarah thought it over quickly, and even Ben agreed that she should help out. Sarah stood up, and smiled. "I'll do it, for all our sakes."

We all smiled, but then heard an erupted Screaming coming form at least 20 miles away. "Let's go!" I said.

Ben looked on out the door as I showed them all how to use the Teleporters, and he smiled. "This is indeed the beginning of a new age." He said to himself.

**_Later on_**…

About a dozen houses were on fire, as WAX Redcoats, followed by Rocky were terrorizing the entire neighborhood.

"That's it… bring it down… bring it all down." Laughed the rock monster.

A lot of the neighbors ran off, and some of them foolishly tried to shoot at the monster and his army with their muskets, but to no avail.

"Ooh… now you've gone and made me angry!" snarled Rocky as he thrust his arms out and blasted the crates to ashes, knocking the men off their feet.

"Bah, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! Who's next!"

"You are!" came a voice from behind.

Rocky turned around, and saw me and my four newfound friends. "You're trouble making days are over, Pal!" I said.

"How dare you hurt so many innocent people." Added Sarah.

"We can't allow you do this anymore." James growled.

"For the 'ope of all mankind…" said Henri

"We're going to stop you!" added Moses.

"Ready!" I said holding my arm up.

"READY!" they all answered.

We did a few arm movements just as I showed them how, recited the Phrase… "PAST… PRESENT… POWER!" and waved our hands across the glowing Jewels.

Bright colored lights surrounded our bodies, and when they vanished, we all had on Power Suits like one I was wearing. Henri even grew a few sizes taller.

"POWER RANGERS… REVOLUTION!" we all cried. We each did a fighter's pose and cried out our colors.

I was first… "Revolution Red!"

Then James… "Revolution Yellow!"

Then Sarah… "Revolution Pink!"

Then Henri… "Revolution Blue!"

Moses was last… "Revolution Green!"

Rocky stared at us in Shock. "Power Rangers! Big deal we can take you on." He snarled as he ordered his Redcoats to go for us.

I withdrew my sword and gun. "RANGERS… GO!"

"RIGHT!" they all cried out with their weapons at the ready. It was a good thing I ran each of them through my Mind Transfer Machine and gave them exactly what I knew about Marital arts.

Now they had all the moves too.

James leaped right over the Redcoats and really gave them a good kick in the face.

Sarah always thought she had a great slapping arm, but never this good as she hacked away at the enemies.

Moses shot down all his redcoats, and Henri slashed them all with his sword. Finally we all moved towards the Virus.

"Give it up while you can!" I said, "You'll never take us all down."

"You want to bet!" snapped Rocky.

We all charged in, Rocky was pretty strong, but not fast enough. He may have hit us a few times with his rays, but the suits protected us.

We slashed at him, and shot him all over the place. "Alright Rangers, Weapons to full power!" I said.

We held out our swords which were now glowing. "READY… AIM… FIRE!"

We fired a big beam of energy at the monster, and he yelped and whimpered in pain as a shower of sparks and white and purple lightning bolts escaped form his body.

He fell over on his back and EXPLODED IN ONE AWESOME BANG, and he was gone!

We turned to face the crowds who came rushing towards us in gratefulness that we saved the day, and before long, all was well again.

**_Later on_**…

We came back to the print shop in our normal outfits. "That was awesome!" said Moses.

"Well I'm just glad that it's all over." Said Sarah, "Now I can return this."

Before she could hand her Morpher back, she caught Ben's and my concerned expressions. "What?" she asked.

I shook my head. "This isn't the end Sarah… it's only the beginning!" I told her.

The rangers shared their looks of confusion. So I decided to let Ben tell them what I told him earlier.

"There is a time for celebration, but this is not it!" he said. "You see… Now Ebenezer knows that you exist, and that you to stand in his way toward his goals!"

"That's right!" I added, "If you all thought this fight was tough… Just you wait!"

"But that's not possible!" said Sarah.

"Yes… you saw it. We just destroyed Ebenezer." Added Henri.

"We… DID destroy him, didn't we?" asked James.

I shook my head. "I'm afraid not. That was only ONE of his Monsters!"

Ben nodded in agreement. "You all may have won the battle, but the war to protect the Past, and save the Future, has only just begun."

The Rangers could tell that we all had a lot of work to do, and would encounter many hardships along the way, but if we wanted to save all humanity, we had no choice.

Not even Sarah. So we all agreed, From now on we stay together. For we are a team.

Since it looked like I was going to staying around for... _Quite some time_... Dr. Franklin was more than happy to let me stay with him and the others. They were even preparing a spare room for me.

"Well... what do you think, Mykan?" Sarah asked.

I took a look around my room... and it certian wasn't anythng like my room at home, or college in 2176. I walked around, and then used my morpher's radio to project a little music for a song I knew.

"Where is that music coming from?" asked Henri.

I told them all the morphers could do that as well. "After all..." I said in a playful, yet propper English accent... almost like Sarah's. "What better way than to use a song."

I took a look at everything. "Let's see... what have got." and then I began to sing to the music...

**_(Mykan) _**

_-In every simple home, there is no doubt. _

_There are some things they cannot do without. _

_Even if the plumbing's not interior, _

_And roof, and walls are painfully inferior. _

_With rich, and poor, with comfort or with smug. _

_Here's the things that make this homestead snug. _

**_(Sarah) _**

_A chest… of drawers…Some call it chevalier. _

_Is something every homeowner hold dear. _

**_(Mykan) _**

_-A carpet, sofa, plants all in their place. _

_Will put a smile upon a happy face. _

_And when he needs to throw out every care. _

_He's going to need a real strong comfy chair. _

**_(Henri) _**

_And then… a desk… _

**_(James) _**

_…and a cozy bed so fair. _

**_(Mykan) _**

_-A far delight this habit of content. _

_And he'll forget that he's still paying rent. _

_What pictures add to honor decency? _

**_(Moses) _**

_Why… here's one of a staggered baize. _

**_(Ben) _**

_And a stormy sea. _

**_(Mykan)_**

_It's just the place to make the future sneer. _

**_(Everyone looks hopeful) _**

**_(Mykan smiles) _**

_But… Ultra-new… I'm going to like it here. _

The song ended, and everony smiled. This may had been the beginning of war... but it was also the start of a beautiful friendship.

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION"_**

**_Mykan realizes that he can't return to the Future, and is finding it rather difficult to live in the past._**

"**_I can't survive here, it's too Primitive!"_**

_**Meanwhile Ebenezer sends another Virus to destroy the rangers, and even if they beat it this time…**_

"_**Activate the Re-animator!"**_

_**Will the Ranger be able to take down this gigantic beast, or will they be squished like roaches?**_

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION"_**


	5. General Megazord

**_Authour's Notes:_**

**_I must confess that I've made a very horrible error, which I now deeply regret._**

**_I did not realize until recently that according to history... Sussana Adams had died 19 months after she was born. (It's so tragic... a poor helpess little child... It's just not fair I tell you!!)_**

**_Therefore... I must cut her out of the story as proper._**

**_I just feel so upset for this big mistake I've made._**

**ADVENTURE TWO**

As much as Ebenezer didn't want to believe it, it was true. There really were Power Rangers roaming about.

"So, Mykan must have wound up here as well." He said to himself. "He may have Ranger power now, but just imagine how much stronger we'd be if their powers were ours."

He typed into his computer the location of the Rangers, but SID wasn't powerful enough to detect us.

I had programmed the Morphers with a special cloaking device, making them undetectable by everything other than my equipment.

"_Master, I have only been able to confirm that we're last seen somewhere in America, but that is all I know!"_

Well at least the search was narrowed down. "Master, I suggest we try and lure the rangers out into the open." Said Malakar.

Sakura shrugged, "Good idea, but have you any idea on how you actually do that!" she snarled.

"Bah… well at least he is trying." Snapped Tom, "I don't see you doing any better."

"Silence… SILENCE!" yelled Ebenezer. "As the old saying goes, To capture your prey, Set a Trap." He began mixing another Virus formula. "Hmm, mm, mm… and I have the very Trap."

**_Meanwhile, in Philadelphia_**…

My lab had crashed in the middle of an isolated forest, and I was inside working on how to get a new invention of mine working.

Since I was in the Past, and had to prevent bad things from happening, I was working on a re-animating device of my own.

"Come on baby, hold it together…!" I cried while trying to charge it up to full power, but it shorted out again and everything just got all smoky.

A faint cough was heard from the door way. "Mykan… you here!" called James. He and Sarah found their way to me as the smoke cleared away.

"Hey guys… what brings you here?" I asked.

"We're just concerned about you that's all." Sarah said, "You've been working on that device all day and night. What is it for?"

"Well it's supposed to reanimate things and people who accidentally get destroyed, and if necessary, erase our exposed secrets for peoples minds."

They understood right, this way the past wouldn't be in danger anymore, and the future would be spared. "So what's wrong with it?" asked James.

"Well… my tools were badly damage in the crash, and they don't all work properly without energy."

Sarah thought that by energy she meant water, and air and stuff. "No, they need electrical energy to work, and I can't give them the right kind of energy because I don't have the right technology."

"And I can't get back to my own time, because the device I used to get here… it was left behind!"

I stood up and walked towards the door. "Sarah, James… you guys have really been great to me by far, and the other…but" I paused.

"Don't take this offensively, but the thing is… I can't survive here in the past like you. It's just too… too…!"

"Too what?" asked James.

I took a big breath, "Primitive!"

James and Sarah looked shocked and concerned about me at the same time. "We're not as Primitive as you think we are." Said Sarah.

"That's right, we can do things just as easily as you in the future." Added James.

"Like what?" I asked sadly.

They told me to come back with them to the Print shop, and they'd show me there. "Alright lets go." Said James as he and Sarah rode off on their horses.

"Hey guys wait I…" but it was too late, they were way out of sight already. Their were other horses that I could borrow, but I just took after Sarah and James on foot.

I didn't teleport, because it would be a waste of power, so we we're to use the Teleporters for emergency, or long distance-travel ONLY!

**_An hour and a half later_**…

Lunch had been served at the Print shop, "What on earth is taking him so long?" Said Henri. "You said 'E was right be'ind you."

James and Sarah couldn't understand. "Maybe there wasn't a free horse for him to grab." Suggested Moses, but James and Sarah said there were lots of Horses there.

Finally, there was a knock at the door, and I stood there, looking really hot, sweaty and tired. I was so out of breath that I could barely speak.

"Mykan! Did you RUN all the way here?" Sarah asked. I slowly nodded as I could talk well.

They gave me some water, and James let me borrow one of his old outfits to wear while my clothes were taken to the washers. They'd be done in by tomorrow morning.

We sat down to a warm meal of Chicken soup and dried up buttered bread. It wasn't much to my tastes, but it was FOOD!

"Why did you run all the way here?" Sarah asked again, "Why did you not just ride here like James and I?"

I looked up and answered, "… I don't know how to ride?"

Henri spit out his soup, Sarah and James dropped their bread pieces, and Moses dropped his spoon in the soup.

I shook my head. "This is a little embarrassing for me to say, but I've never even APPROACHED a horse before."

This was serious indeed. I told them of how technology plans to improve over the years, and AUTOMOBILES will replace Horses in modern travel ways.

People still can ride, for fun, but I never even touched a horse, let alone knew how to ride one.

I even told them of other ways to get things done faster, like laundry, preparing food… Even printing the Newspaper.

"ONE BILLION papers… in only one Day!" cried James. "That is powerful."

Nevertheless, they did still have things that were like things I used, they just weren't as effective, and in my time it was Virtually IMPOSSIBLE for a man like me to live in a world without technology.

Ben overheard us from his bedroom, and hopefully he had an Idea.

Suddenly the Morphers began beeping, indicating trouble. "It's happening somewhere in… Concord, Massachusetts!" I said.

"CONCORD, MASSACHUSETTS!" Sarah cried, "Oh no, Mrs. Adams and her family live there!"

My head shot up at ounce. "You wouldn't be talking about ABIGAL ADDAMS!" I asked, "The Wife of JOHN ADAMS!"

Sarah nodded. "You know of them?" she asked, and I told her that John Adams was going one day become the 2nd president of America, and his Son JOHN QUINCY, the 6th!

"Sacre' bleu, we've got to 'elp them!" cried Henri.

I nodded, "RANGERS… GO!" and with that we all teleported away.

**_End of Act one… NEWSPAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!_**

**_Concord, Massachusetts…_**

WAX redcoats were everywhere and making a big mess of things, and they weren't alone. Sakura was leading them, and Ebenezer himself was there too.

He was at the house of the Adams', holding Abigail and their children, Abigail Amelia. John Quincy, Charles, and Thomas Boylston hostage.

"Bwa, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah. Like catching fish in a net." He chuckled to himself. "That was far too easy!"

"Father… help us, please." Cried John Quincy.

John Adams normally wasn't a coward, but he'd do anything for his sweet Abby, and their darling children. "No don't hurt them, I'll do anything, ANYTHING!" he cried.

"Anything you say?" said Ebenezer, "Very well then… hand over all the documents you've ever written for the futuristic Bill of Rights!"

Everyone's eyes widened, "The Bill of Rights… John, no don't!" cried his wife, but Ebenezer slapped across the face.

"Mother!" cried the children.

"Keep your mouth shut, You Pusillanimous Pipsqueak!" he snapped or I'll have to gag you as well!"

Being threatened by a mere Ten year old British boy with powers beyond their knowledge, Abigail hushed up.

Soon, John returned with all his documents for the Bill of rights, "Ah… with these at my disposer, think of the possibilities!"

Ebenezer snapped his fingers for his men to disengage around family, but not the two near John. "Oh, thank god your all still safe." John cried as he eyed his wife and children

Ebenezer nodded, "Yes John Adams, you're family is safe." He said, "… BUT YOU'RE NOT!"

Everyone's eyes widened as Ebenezer and his men blasted John in the heart several times over, and threw him aside to the family.

"NO… JOHN… JOHN!" screamed Abigail. She took his dead body into her arms and began to cry. "No… John… please don't leave me!"

The children joined her in her cry over their dead father. "Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Oh I just love a tearful Farewell!"

John Quincy was furious, "YOU… KILLED… MY… DADDY!" He picked up a vase and pitched at Ebenezer but his men defended him against it and pushed him hard into the wall.

"You Fool… Threaten me again, and you'll suffer the same fate as your father! HAH!"

"John Quincy please…" sobbed Abigail Amelia. "It's not worth it!"

Pleased wit his accomplishment, Ebenezer and his men march out of the house. Where they were joined by Sakura. "You have the Documents for the Bill of rights master!" she said.

Ebenezer Nodded, "Once I publish this, Today, Concord, Tomorrow… THE WORLD!"

Suddenly the Parchments were shot out of his hands and burned to ashes. "WHAT!"

One by one The Rangers and I leapt through the Air and touched down. "I know what you're up to Ebenezer… and it won't work!" I growled.

"POWER RANGERS… REVOLUTION!" we all cried out.

The others couldn't believe it. Ebenezer was just a Ten year-old Brain-box, and British too. Well, now they new what he looked like.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah! You're too late Rangers." He chuckled, "I may have lost the documents, but their writer is now amongst the heavens!"

Our eyes all widened at that speech, "John Adams… is DEAD!" cried Sarah, "YOU DISGRACFUL MONSTER, HOW COULD YOU!"

"If I were you Pink Ranger, I'd worry about how soon you'll all be joining him in the next life." With that he vanished, and left us in Sakura's hands.

"Redcoats… ATTACK THEM!" the Ninja cried, and she leapt up onto the roof.

"RANGERS… GO!" I cried, and the battle was on!

Because we were fighting to avenge John Adams' death, our anger and determination made us all big mean fighting machines.

We were able to tear the Redcoats down in almost no time. So quickly that Sakura carried on with her back up plan.

The Redcoats disappeared and now we all faced and looked up at Sakura. "Any last words before we take you down?" asked Moses.

Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out a capsule containing some of the virus fluids. "Yeah… take this!" she snarled as she threw the capsule at the ground.

Blue Smoke blew everywhere, and soon we found ourselves come face-to-face with a Monster that looked like a giant spider.

"I am the Virus, _Widower_!" he growled. "No one has escaped my web!"

"Widower… finish off these trouble makers and report back!" shouted Sakura as she hoped on her fast-flying kite and vanished.

"No problem… we can take this beast out like we did the other." Henri said with confidence.

"Henri wait…!" I cried. "We're can't destroy it now, it's too strong!"

Henri looked confused, but the others got the drift. "Henri, we have to battle the monster out and Weaken it first." Said James.

"Oh… right!" cried Henri.

"Brah, ha, ah, ah, ah… Time to show you Power Freaks that EIGHT hands are better than TWO!" growled Widower.

We all drew out our swords. "RANGERS… GO!" I cried. We all did our best to try and at least take a whack at the giant Spider, but eights hands did seem greater.

One by one he defended our attacks with one set of arms, and hit us back hard with another set of arms.

He knocked the others out, and I ended up fighting solo, and eventually he punched me out of the way too.

"Mykan, you alright?" asked Moses as the others helped me up.

"I'm okay… but this guy sure is tough!" I cried.

"And about to get even tougher!" laughed Widower as he shot a thick web at his from his mouth. Soon we were strapped to the trees.

"Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah! Struggle all you want Rangers, No one has ever escaped Widower's web!"

We struggled and struggled, but the web was just far too sticky and thick. "Sacre' Bleu… what now?" cried Henri. " 'ow are we going to get down from 'ere?"

"Oh, Henri, this is no time to be panicking!" snapped Sarah.

"Uh, you may want to rethink that!" cried Moses as he head gestured to Widower coming straight for them licking his fangs.

James wasn't able to break from the web, but he was able to reach for my gun, "Guys…" he whispered into the helmet radio, "try and reach for your guns… I have an idea!"

We all nodded, and were able to reach for our guns. "Okay… now here's the plan!"

Widower walked across the tree admiring each of us. "One for breakfast, One for lunch, One for din-din, One for dessert, and One for a midnight snack. Ah, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"

What he didn't notice was, each of us were using our guns to heat the web around us and make it all crispy and hollow.

"Now, which one shall I eat first?" Widower said.

"How about yourself!" James snapped, "GO!" he cried out, and we all broke through the crispy web as easily as a rock breaks a window.

"Huh, what the…!"

One by one we leapt down from the tree and hacked of his legs with his swords until he was completely armless.

"It can't be… It's impossible!" cried the armless monster, "No one has ever broken free of my web!"

"There's a first time for everything!" said James, "And now it's time to avenge the man who was killed!"

"Rangers… Ready your weapons!" I cried. Our Swords in our right hands and out guns in our left's, they began glowing.

"READY… AIM… FIRE!"

Our huge Blasts flew clean at Widower, and just like Rocky, sparks flew out of him, lightning flashed… BIG EXPLOSION… and he was ashes.

Susana Adams poked her head out the door, "Mother… those strangers have beaten the bad guy." She cried.

Abigail and the other children raced to the door. "Oh how brave of them." Cried Abigail, it still didn't change the fact that her beloved John was still gone.

**_Meanwhile, on the island_**…

Sid's data banks had picked up that Widower had been destroyed. "Hmm… that's to be expected!" said Ebenezer.

"Hmm, mm, mm… but then again, this also gives me a golden opportunity!" he hissed "Is the Re-Animator fully functional?" he yelled at his minions.

"All set to go your evilness!" said Malakar. "Fully charged and ready to fire at your command!"

Ebenezer nodded. "Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… Aim and Fire!"

The Giant device was aimed out the window, and a golden yellow tube of light shot out across the world until it cast itself over Widow's ashes.

"Hey… what's that light?" asked Moses.

I recognized it immediately. "Oh no… this is not good!" I cried, "That's Ebenezer's Re-animator!"

Everyone turned there heads. "You mean… he's going to bring that awful creature back to life!" asked Sarah.

I nodded my head, "Yes… but that's not all… LOOK!"

They all turned to where the monster had fallen, and in place of the ashes Widower was there, but he was the size of a Mountain.

"Whoa... This is really not Good!" cried Moses.

Widower's voice was now much deeper and all eight of his legs had grown back. "Hu, hu, hu, hu… What say now… You're all just bite-size!"

"Mother… mother!" cried the Adams Children, even Abigail herself was frightened to the teeth. So frightened that she couldn't even move.

Widower saw them and charged forward. "ALL OF YOU… GET AWAY FROM THE HOUSE!" cried Sarah.

Abigail and her children heard her, and snapped out of their trance to see the Monster wave his huge legs and crush half of their house, and trembling caused them to fall down.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…! One snack for each day of the week!" chuckled Widower, "Who goes first!"

Abigail and her Children were backed into a corner. "HELP US… PLEASE!" they all cried.

"Oh Mondure… What are we going to do!" cried Henri.

Suddenly, Moses remembered, "Yo, Mykan… didn't you say you had some sort of giant machines?" he asked.

I slapped myself in the helmet, "That's right… How could I forget!" I cried. "Everyone… remember what I told you to do?"

Everyone nodded and stood in line. I told them about the Zords I had made for emergencies like this.

Right now, they were nothing more than tiny little balls contained in our Morphers, but all we had to do to summon them was…

We twisted the jewels on the Moprhers and cried out… "SOLDIER ZORDS… FRONT AND CENTER!"

The Jewels each spit the balls out and launched them upwards into the sky, were lighting bolts struck them from the Morphers, and one by one they each transformed into a giant metallic warrior!

"Huh… what's this?" cried Widower.

"Wow… look at those things!" cried James.

"Sacre' Bleu…"

"Oh my word…"

"Holy Cow!"

I nodded, "Alright listen up…" I told them that Zords would recognize them with their Morphers, and information on how to use the Zords would be transmitted through to their helmets

Everyone understood.

"Alright then… Each Ranger to their own respective Soldier Zord!" I cried out and we each teleported to our Zords cockpits.

"RED Sword-Soldier, online!"

"YELLOW Musket-Soldier, Online!"

"PINK Flag-Soldier, Online!"

"BLUE Spy-Soldier, Online!"

"GREEN Cannon-Soldier, Online!"

The Five Zords stood in alignment and saluted as they all stood in front of a holographic American Flag form the Future.

"Oh boy… leftovers!" sniggered Widower, "I'll open you all up like sardine tins!" he began charging us all as we did him.

The Zords movements were based on our body movements, provided we wore special gloves, boots, and mind sensors.

As for walking and really fancy moves, that's what the levers in front were for. We all charged towards him, but because he had his eight legs back, he hit all the Zords with big punches.

We all were rocked about inside our cockpits, but we weren't out yet. "We've got to try and cut off his legs again!" cried James.

"Right… I 'ave an idea!" cried Henri, he studied his Zord's functions and already found it's special power.

He charged towards Widower. "That's it Little boy Blue. Come get yourself killed." He thrust two of his legs forward.

Henri quickly pressed a switch. "Now you see me…" his Zord then faded out into thin air. "… Now you don't!"

"What the… where's he go!" cried Widower.

Henri's Zord was called Spy-Soldier because it had the power to camouflage itself into anything around it and completely disappear!

Henri's Zord didn't come with any weapons, but he still whammed huge punches and kicks into the monster.

This gave me and my Sword soldier a chance to cut of at least three of his legs. "Yeah… only five to go."

James and Moses fired their guns and Cannon, and shot off three more arms, and when Widower tried to shoot his web again, Sarah used her Zord's flag to block it.

"GRR… I only need two arms to crush you, Rangers!" growled Widower, and he began spinning round and round really fast while bashing us each with his two remaining arms.

All five Zords fell down again, and Henri's Zord reappeared. "Oh no… what are we going to do now?" cried Sarah.

"Rangers…" I called, "Remember, these Zords can combine together for even more power."

They all remembered, and all we had to do was give the signal all at once, and we had to hurry because Widower was coming.

"_**GENERAL MEGAZORD… POWER UP!"**_

The Zords rose up and began to transform…

Henri's Zord was the Right arm, Sarah's was the left, Moses' formed the waist and Torso, and James' form the legs… Finally, mine formed the head!

The Transformation was complete, and the Megazord stood straight and tall on it's feet. We all joined each other in the shared cockpit in the chest.

"GENERAL MEGAZORD… ONLINE!" we all cried.

Widower was really angry now, "Here, take this!" he growled as he shot his web, but this time it just rolled right off us. "Huh… you're still standing, I don't get it!" he cried.

"Well here's something you will get!" I called out to him. "General Megazord Saber!"

The Megazord pulled out a long shiny saber from a sheath on it's left side, and began hacking away at Widower at our control.

"Oh yeah… that's kicking it up!" said Moses. "Now what do we do?"

"Charge all available energy to the saber… it should be able to finish him off." I answered.

Everyone hacked at their controls, and the sword began glowing. "Alright… General Megazord Saber... Full Power!" I cried.

The Megazord twirled the sword round and round and held it up high in front of the holographic flag again. "… IGNITE!" I cried, and the Megazord slashes at Widower.

The Monster whimpered and moaned as he sparked and got shocked by lightning, then he fell over and EXPLODED… this time he was really gone!

After we departed the Megazord and sent it back into our Morphers, we walked forward to the Adams'. "Are you all alright?" Pink Ranger asked.

Abigail and the kids recognized that voice. "Sarah…?"

We all powered down our suits, and many thankful comments were exchanged, especially Abigail and Sarah.

But when we went back inside what was left of their house, we found it was true, John Adams was indeed dead.

"We got 'ere too late!" Henri said softly.

Everyone was deeply upset, but not as upset as I was, now the future was doomed.

"You might want to save those tears." Came a voice from the broken walls, it was Dr. Franklin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

The good Doctor smiled and handed me something he had gone to fetch from my lab and tinkered with. "My… Re-animator." I said. "Dr…. did you…"

Ben nodded, "It wasn't easy for me as I barley understood it, but it should work now." he told me.

The Adam's all looked up at me, and I thought we may as well try it out. All our hopes and lives depended on it.

"Here goes…" I said. I aimed the little gun over John's body and fire a white and blue beam at him.

Suddenly, his gun-wounds had vanished as if they never were there, and his body began glowing brightly. "It's… It's working!" I cried.

Abigail, the kids, and the rangers smiled from ear to ear. The Light vanished, and John opened his eyes and stood upright.

"John!" cried Abigail and she ran over into her husbands arms.

"Oh… Abigail." He said wearily.

His wife began to cry "I thought I'd never see you again!" she sobbed, and their children ran to hug their father.

Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes, "Oh… I just love happy reunions!" she sobbed.

I couldn't believe it, my device actually worked, it even restored the house and the field damages back to normal. Even the documents for the Bill of rights were restored.

But Dr. Franklin couldn't accept any thanks. "I was only barely able to help out." He said. "But it was actually Mykan, who invented the device."

The children all ran forth and hugged me in thanks for saving their father. Abigail even planted a kiss on my check. I blushed.

Finally, John Adams himself came up and shook hand with me. "Please, Kind Sir, How may I ever repay you?" he asked me.

"There is a way…" I said, "I want you, and your family to keep everything that you just saw here today to yourselves, and not let this get out to anyone."

"The future of the world and History may very well depend on this secrecy."

The Kids, and their parents graciously gave me their solemn word of honor, and even welcomed me back anytime.

With all that done, the day was saved once again.

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION"_**

_**Sybil Ludington has been invited to take part in a stage act of Romeo And Juliet, and invites James and Friends to join.**_

"_**Who's this young man?"**_

"_**I'm Mykan!"**_

_**Meanwhile Ebenezer plans to send a few critiques to spoil the show.**_

"_**Hey… you're not in this script!"**_

"_**Their not actors, their real Villains."**_

_**Will the show still go on, or is it curtains for the Ludington girl? **_

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION"_**


	6. Phantom of the Stages

**ADVENTURE THREE**

A few days in the past seemed to go by as any normal day in the future. I was still trying to get used to some things.

Dr. Franklin and Moses bought me some spare clothing I could wear. They weren't nearly as comfortable as my old outfit, but they were good.

Sarah was even teaching me how to ride a horse. So far I was doing pretty well, if I could only keep myself straight when the horse started to speed up.

My Horse didn't have a name, because Sarah's father had just gotten her for his men to use, but he already had more than enough, so he was more than willing to let me keep her for myself.

"That's it Mykan…" called Sarah from her horse, "Now just relax and let the horse start her galloping."

So far so good, and then… "WHOA… AAHHH!" Sarah quickly snapped her eyes shut so she didn't see me fall off again like being launched from a catapult.

Sarah hopped down and saw me with my rear end stuck in a barrel. She couldn't help but giggle at how silly I looked.

"Very funny Sarah…" I said grumpily. I tried to pull myself up, but I was stuck good "Well don't just stand there, help me out of here!"

Sarah sighed and grabbed hold of my legs. "Ready… Steady, AND…!" with one big TUG, she pulled me out but flew backwards and fell into a pile of…

"Don't say it!" she snapped as I giggled at her. So I didn't, and helped her up. "Let's go home, I need to wash up!"

Since I at least could canter on a horse, I could ride back with her, but if Only I could gallop we would have been home faster.

As expected, Henri burst out in laughter when Sarah walked through the door covered in… "Don't Say it!"

We arrived just in time because James had already drawn a hot bath, but he decided Sarah needed it more.

"What's that you got there, James!" I asked.

James told us he had received a letter from his friend, Sybil Ludington, "She's invited me and friends to a play she's being featured in."

We all studied the letter, and it said that Sybil and her family were doing a play of Romeo and Juliet to raise some money to help their farm.

"She said I can bring up to three friends." Said James, "Anyone interested?"

Moses decided to stay behind to look after the shop with Ben, but Sarah loved Shakespeare's works, and Henri liked plays.

As for me… well who was I kidding, of course I wanted to go, and meet THE Sybil Ludington. A girl who would one day ride 40 miles into the night to warn her father of invading soldiers.

The play was opening in only two more nights, gave us plenty of time to get there by the evening. Possibly a little longer because of my riding style.

So we packed up what little things we could, and told Moses to keep his Morpher ON in case Danger were to call.

With that…we were off.

**_Meanwhile, on the island_**…

Ebenezer was watching the whole thing happen from a spy device he had made. "Well now… what have we here?" he hissed.

"Unless I'm mistaken, that must be, Sybil Ludington! I remember how she alerted her father of the attacking British soldiers."

"What do you plan to do, Master?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm, mm, mm… What else, but Destroy her!" Ebenezer chuckled. "Once she is out of the way then I can send my Redcoats to destroy the crops for me."

"A very clever plan Master." Said Malakar, "But what if the Rangers were to show up?"

"The Power Rangers… Ho, oh… they already are on the way, but I plan to send down a special virus to give them a show they'll never forget… Ha, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

Tom came in with a bag full of ingredients he had stolen to make more formulas, "I have carried out the instructions, My Lord!" he said.

Ebenezer got to work, "Hmm, mm, mm… In the words of actors…" he said, "This will be my greatest performance!"

**_That evening_**…

We had indeed arrived at the Ludington Farm, and Sybil was there to greet her old friend James.

"It's been a long time hasn't it." James said.

"Seems like a lot longer for me." Sybil giggled, she already knew Henri and Sarah, but when she came to me. "Hey… who's this fine young man?"

She held out her hand, but instead of shaking it, I reached down gently and kissed it, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ludington, I'm Mykan Zodiac."

Sybil curtseyed as she had never been greeted like that before. "Where are you from, Mykan?" she asked.

"Oh, 'e's from the fu…!" Henri nearly gave me away.

"Ah, ah, ah… no, no…!" I said.

Sybil looked confused. "Please excuse him…" I said, "I'm just a lone guy who travels… I've never really had a home before."

"Oh… that's a shame!" Sybil said. It was a good thing she fell for it too, I couldn't let her know I was from the Future.

We all were invited inside were a nice hot dinner was served and waiting for us, and Sybil's father and 11 other siblings

After all the introductions, We sat down to our meal, and talked about the play.

"I'm a great fan of Shakespeare's works." Said Sarah, "But I've never seen the common folk perform a show before."

Sybil's father, Henry Ludington, nodded, "Well Sybil's been practicing for weeks now." he said, "But I think she's mastered Juliet's lines well enough."

"Who's playing the role of Romeo?" asked James, but instead of answering him, Sybil suddenly looked as though she had been hit by cupid's arrow of love.

"Edmund Ogden!" said her brother Derek, "Sybil thinks she's in love with him, but just won't admit it."

We all shared a small laugh, and Sybil blushed of embarrassment, but I wasn't the least bit surprised.

The truth was… According to my history books, Edmund Ogden was Sybil's husband, but I didn't tell anyone that.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Sybil walked to answer it and would you believe it… it was Edmund.

"Good evening Sybil." He said kindly to her, Sybil was hesitant at first but she did let him in. Her Siblings giggled under their breath.

Edmund had come over to go over his lines with Sybil because he was still getting into character.

Her siblings and Henri made a few Kissy-Kissy jokes. "Now, now everyone… be nice!" said Henry.

Sarah James and I thought it was nice to see two young teens supposedly together like that… who knew… maybe they would become a couple.

**_Meanwhile, on the island_**…

The morning sun was in perfect alignment for Ebenezer's special formula to work out.

He planned to summon a Virus that was in the form of Phantom, but to do that, you would need to recite an old spell, and it was a good thing Ebenezer had a knack for Mythology.

"You may start the spell Master, it's nearly time!" said Malakar

"Very Well Malakar… this had better be worth it!" Said Ebenezer as placed the formula in its flask on the windowsill, and recited special words as he mixed it well.

"Day of new, Day of old… Candlelight that spawn of gold!"

As he spoke the words, the sun flashed a ray of light directly onto the flask and it started glowing.

"Sky of fire, wisdom and fright… Bring to me a Nasty Night! BAH, HA, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH!"

BOOM… The Flask exploded, and once the smoke had cleared, There he was. Wearing Black from Head to toe, a White mask and Cape.

"I am the Phantom of the Stages!" he said in his creepy voice, "Tell me your orders."

Ebenezer nodded, "I have summoned you to do my biddings." He said. "Seek out, and DESTROY SYBIL LUDINGTON!"

"As you wish… Hu, hu, hu, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

**_End of Act One… NEWSPAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!_**

**_Opening Night…_**

Sybil's brothers Derek and Matthew were really good at constructing works of art. They built the entire stage and most of the sets for the play.

While her sisters helped make all the costumes and things ideal for the play to be a success.

Sybil was in her room trying on her costume, when there was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" I called.

"Sure… I'm just trying on my Costume." She answered.

I opened the door, and saw her in a simple long-sleeved dark dress with small scarves tied around the wrists.

"Now that is what I call… looking great!"

Sybil curtseyed, "I'm a little nervous though." She said looking at herself in the mirrors, "Feel like I have butterflies in my stomach."

I told Sybil that I performed a in few plays myself, though I didn't tell WHERE and WHEN, but I did tell her, "I felt like that the first time I was about to something like this too."

"You did?"

"Yes… and to tell you the truth, sometimes I still do, but all I know is, there are people out there who came just to see me perform… Just look out there!"

Sybil pulled her curtains open and looked down at the many different people sitting in seats near the prepared stage.

"All those people are here to support you, as well as give you money for the Farms… Just go out there, and at least let them see you."

Sybil knew I was right, and she looked her reflection dead in the eyes, "Yes… I can do this!" she said bravely. "I will do this."

James and Sarah were given special seats so they could hear the play word for word and take down notes for the paper, and the Ludington Siblings were given front row seats.

Finally it was Showtime.

Throughout the show, Sarah and James found it hard to write down anything, because the acts were so captivating, they just couldn't seem to look down at what they were writing.

It was even more romantic than ever when Sybil and Edmund did their alone together and romantic scenes.

_**Edmund (ROMEO)**  
"So thrive my soul—" _

**Sybil (JULIET)**  
"A thousand times good night!"

The play was so romantic and some of the people in the audience even shed a few tears.

But During an intermission, before the next scene where the big battle with Tybalt was to take place…

While they weren't watching, the actors were captured, bound and gagged by Wax Red Coats, who stole their costumes.

"I shall take over this actors place." Said a Dark voice as he slipped on the costume for Tybalt. "I shall destroy each of Ludington's loved ones, before moving onto her… Hu, hu, ah, ah, ah!"

The other and I were in back taking with Sybil and complimenting her on a great job so far.

Sybil did feel grateful, but she was more interested on Edmund. She really was starting to grow attached to him, so much, that she actually agreed with Henri when he made another Joke.

I looked out at the stage as the act began opening, so far everything went as according to plan.

Especially when it came for the part for Mercutio to die… the Tybalt character thrusted his hand made plastic sword into him.

The crowd cheered as the act looked so real, but suddenly, when Edmund and the actor playing Benvolio were to drag him off the stage…

"Hey… he isn't Breathing!" cried the actor. "And he has no pulse either!" the crowd now saw that he was serious.

I did see it too, "Hey… that man's really dead!" I cried, The others walked over to the window, and realized it was true.

Sybil however didn't believe it, "Our swords are made of wood and plastic, they can't even wound someone." She said, and she walked out of the room to get down to the stage.

Now that she was out of the room, I could use my Bracelet to scan that character, and it started beeping. "Oh no!" I cried, "That's not an actor… it's a virus!"

"A VIRUS!" the others cried. "Look!" cried Henri as he saw the Red coast moving into position.

We quickly called Moses, who said he was on his way. "We can't wait for him, we have to hurry!" I cried.

On the stage…

The Tybalt character chuckled in a sinister voice. "Hu, hu, ah, ah, ah… It's the end of the line for you!" he hissed as he aimed his REAL sword at his body.

"Who… Who are you!" cried Edmund, "You're not in this script!"

The crowd suddenly cried out in fear as Red coats started sprawling out from everywhere.

Sybil over heard them and though that the show was really a huge hit, but when she found the real actors tied and gagged to a tree in the backyard.

"OH my god… what Edmund!" she cried and she began to race for the stage.

"SYBIL WAIT…!" I cried to her as we ran out the door. "You can't go over there, those Villains are no actors." Then Henri and I ran through the gate.

"What's going on here?" cried Sybil.

James stopped along the way to tell her, "They're REAL villains… but we'll handle them. You stay here!" and he ran off.

"You'll handle them… HOW!" but James was already too far to be heard.

At this point now, the stranger took off his costume to revel his true self to everyone. "I am the PHANTOM OF STAGES!" he roared. "All hail me!"

Henry Ludington almost had a heart attack. "Monsters! … real monsters!" he cried. Then he over looked and saw the Redcoats tearing up his fields.

"No… stop… those plants are almost ready to crop!" he cried, but the other Redcoats just aimed their muskets at him forcing him back into his chair.

"Your crops are the very least of your problems, old man!" said Phantom, "Soon you'll all be destroyed, as the Viruses rule over this world!"

"THINK AGAIN!" came a voice. Phantom and the crowd and cast turned and saw James, Sarah, Henri, and myself standing onto of the stage set.

"The Ludington's worked very hard to make this performance and you ruined everything!" snapped James.

"The Viruses will never rule over the world, Never!" added Sarah.

"Not as long as we are 'ere!" replied Henri.

"READY!" I asked hold out my arm.

"READY!" said the others.

"_PAST... PRESENT… POWER!"_

The crowd watched in amazement as we morphed into our suits. "So… it is true, the rumors I've heard." Said Henry. "There really ARE Super Heroes!"

One by one we hoped down and began dealing with the Redcoats, stopping them before they damaged any more crops.

Sybil watched from the gate way of the backyard. "Wow… the Power Rangers… I can't believe James and his Friends--"

We did try and put up a valiant effort, but there were so many redcoats and only four of us this time.

Sarah had kicked another redcoat down, be she then got ambushed by another three, as like the rest of us. "WE… CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF!" cried James.

"WE'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" cried Henri.

Suddenly, ray shots pelted the Redcoats from the side, and we all turned and saw Green Ranger. "Moses." Cried Sarah.

"Sorry I was late, the ticket counter was closed!" he joked as he twirled his gun.

We all ran forth to him when the last Redcoat vanished. "Great going Moses!" I said, "Now let's take care of Phantom!"

The Crowd had retreated to the safety of the house and so did Sybil and Edmund, Leaving us five and Phantom on the field.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… Isn't this a treat!" Phantom Snarled, "I get to bring down the house, and the Power Rangers at the same time!"

"Words are smaller than Actions!" said James.

"We'll really bring down the 'ouse, but with YOU in it." added Henri.

We all did our fighter poses, and cried out our name… "POWER RANGERS… REVOLUTION!"

"Enough Dancing, freaks… it's time for the real stuff!" said Phantom as he charged toward us.

"RANGERS… GO!" I cried as we all withdrew our swords and charged into battle.

So far Phantom seemed to live up to his title as _Master of Stages,_ for none of us seemed to be able to even get close enough to him to attack.

James and Sarah got punched off the stage, and Henri and Moses were thrashed about and lay in a pile of rubble settings.

I tried my laser on him, but as he was a Phantom, he was hardly effective to those sort of attacks, and we could only get him physically.

"You're looking a bit tired, Red Ranger!" he chuckled. "I guess some of us were just not made for show business."

"Yeah… like You!" I snarled as I picked up my sword and threw it towards him. He knocked it out of the way, turned and tried to blast me.

I just rolled about closer and closer, and at least I was able to trip him down with a kick or two, but still it wasn't enough.

From inside the house, everyone saw the ballet out there. "That Phantom is just to sneaky!" cried Matthew Ludington.

"Somehow, they have to find a way to hold him still by rendering him weak, and then attack him all at once!" suggested Derek.

Suddenly, they all saw another figure leaving through the front door. "SYBIL, NO!" cried Henry, "SYBIL… COME BACK HERE!"

While out on stage…

All five of us were really looking a little beat. "Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… and now the final ordeal!" sniggered Phantom. He withdrew his sword and slowly marched towards us.

We all pulled out our guns and continued to fire at him, but still all we did was tickle him.

"This… can't be the end!" cried Moses.

"We can't… let him… win!" added Sarah.

"Oh you can, and you will." Sniggered Phantom, as he swung his sword back… "SAY GOOD-BYE!"

But before he could bring it down, a bright light shone right on his body, "GARH… LIGHT!" he cried.

We all looked up and saw Sybil stand at the end of the stage holding up a bright Lantern with an a cover over all except one space, shining the light into one direction.

"Phantoms are still dark ghosts." She said, "And one thing Dark ghosts hate is the LIGHT!"

We all stood up, "Sybil… great going!" said James. "Quick, grab some more lights!" he said handing us some of the torches.

The torches weren't as bright as Sybil's Lantern, so we had no other choice. "We're really sorry about this!" I cried.

Sybil nodded, "JUST DO IT!" and with that, we set the stage on fire, and the brightness went crazy.

"STOP… STOP!" cried Phantom, "I CAN'T STAND… THE LIGHT!"

When the fire went out, Phantom was still standing, but he was very weak indeed. He glared angrily at Sybil.

"YOU…!" he growled. Sybil decided to run for it, but her dress got snagged and she tripped.

"I MAY NOT BEAT THE POWER RANGERS! BUT I WILL STILL ELIMINATE THE LUDINGTON GIRL!"

He charged up all the energy he had left in him and powered up his sword. "SYBIL!" everyone in the house cried!"

"SYBIL GET OUT OF THERE!" cried James, but Sybil was far too frightened to even move.

"SO LONG… LUDINGTON!" shouted Phantom as he fired his beam right at her. Sybil braced herself for her end… but then…

Out of the Blue… Edmund leaped right into the way of the blast shielding Sybil fro it entirely.

His body began to flare up and spark, "HA-HA… FARE THE WELLL MY LADY JULEIT!" he cried in extreme agony, "THOU IN MY HEART SHALL YE ALWAYS SHALL BE…!"

_**KA-BLAM!**_

He was blown into a pile of ashes.

The Rangers and I Gasped, and so did the people in the house. Sybil crawled over the burning ashes and scoped them up in her hands, as her tears started to fall.

"Ed… Edmund!" she cried. "No! …NOOOOOOO!"

Phantom himself couldn't believe he had totally missed his shot. "No… but I…?" he stuttered, now he was completely powerless.

We all confront the sobbing woman by the burning pile of ash. Sarah sounded as though she was going to cry herself, and so did Henri. James, Moses and I were both sad, and INFURITATED!

"He.. Didn't… Deserve… That!" I said deeply and sharply. Then I turned. "GRR… PHANTOM… NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!"

"RANGERS READY!" the other stood at my sides, and we all withdrew our swords and guns. "Weapons! Full-Power!"

The guns and the sword glowed brightly. "REDAY… AIM… FIRE!" and we shot our strongest beams directly at the weak Phantom.

"GRAAAAHHH… BUT I'M THE PHANTOM OF STAGES… HOW COULD I LOSE!" he whimpered as he began sparking and shocking…

Then he fell over… EXPLODED… and was really gone!

The people in the house were overjoyed that the beast was gone, but it didn't change the fact about Edmund, or the other man, or the fields.

"Rangers… Power Down!" I said. "POWER DOWN!" we all said and our suits vanished.

We, and everyone from the house all walked outside to confront poor Sybil. Her Heart was broken.

Her father put a comforting arm on his daughter's shoulder, and she threw herself into his arms and cried.

"Father… it's just not fair!" she sobbed. "I… I loved him!"

Her father gently held her close to soften her cries. "I know dear… I know!"

A lot of people had their tears to shed because of the death of their friends, and the ruining of their play, except for me and the Rangers.

"Everyone, Stand back!" I cried.

Everyone did as told, and watched as I pulled out a weird looking Device and blasted the ashes with a white and blue beam.

Soon the ashes had reformed into Edmund, and he was back in one piece again. "Oh my god…" cried Sybil, "Edmund!"

She crawled over to him and held him close to her. "Edmund, are you okay!" she cried. "Speak to me, Please!"

Edmund slowly opened his eyes. "I'll be okay… If you'll get off my legs." He said while smiling.

Sybil held him close and cried into his chest. "It's a miracle… ordained by the heavens!"

"No Sybil!" I said, "It was me.

The other Rangers nodded. "Watch, That little device can restore anything back to normal." Said Henri.

Soon I restored everything! The fields, the stage, the other man killed, EVERYTHING that was destroyed or damaged, was back to normal.

Henry Ludington had tears in his eyes, "My god… it's amazing!" he cried.

Sybil was the most pleased, "Oh Mykan… I… I could just KISS you!" she cried happily.

I shook my head, "Why not save it for the one you love most." I said gesturing at Edmund.

Sybil and Edmund stood up and thought. Why not, Edmund took her into his arms.

"Juliet…?"

"My, Romeo…!"

They moved closer and kissed so passionately, that we just had to here it for them.

"HIP, HIP…. HORRAAAAAAAAAY!"

**_Meanwhile, on the island_**…

Because Phantom was destroyed completely, Ebenezer couldn't use his re-animator to bring him back to life.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" he growled, "Those Power Brats defeated an army of my best Viruses!"

"Once again the have one the battle… but I… will win the war!"

**_The Next Morning_**…

Moses Teleported back to the Print shop, but since we took the horse we would have to go back that way.

Instead of Shaking hands with Sybil, She gave me a Farewell hug and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Mykan… Thank you for everything!" she said. "And don't worry, none of us will tell anyone else about you being from the Future or you guys are the Power Rangers."

I nodded, "Make sure you don't!" I said. She nodded back to me, and I walked away from her and hopped onto my horse.

"Uh… Mykan!" called Sybil, "Before you go, I have to know… What does the future hold for me?"

I smiled, knowing I couldn't tell her, but I tell her. "Just remain loyal to your family and loved ones Sybil Ludington, and the future will lead you to anywhere you wish… Farewell."

I kicked the stirrups and the horse and I took off after the others. "Good-bye, and Good-luck!"

On the way back finally it seemed I had learned how to gallop my horse without any trouble.

"Wow, Mykan, you're a born rider." Said Sarah.

"Thanks… but there's only one little matter left." I said, then I stared at my Horses head, "I think you need a name!"

James and Henri agreed. "What are you going to call her?" James asked.

"I have just the name…" I said, _"Victoria!"_

"Victoria?" said the others.

"Yeah… it can help describe how gracefully she goes, and it can help if I say… RIDE LIKE THE WIND VICTORIA!"

I forgot that horses spoke easily and Victoria kicked up and I fell off landing in a mud puddle.

The others giggled. "Right…" giggled Sarah, "And it also reminds you of how much you still have to learn."

"Very funny… Very funny indeed." I said Sarcastically, but then I joined them in the spring of laughter.

And so… another day was saved again!

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION"_**

_**Sarah receives a letter from her mother in England.**_

"_**Mother… she's ill, they say she might not make it!"**_

**_While she andJames travel to England by teleport, Ebenezer sends Tom to attack them, and a Virus to attack the other rangers._**

"**_Just you wait dear cousin… While he destroys you're friends, I'll destroy YOU!"_**

**_Will Sarah make it to her mother in time, and will the other rangers be able to face these dangers on their own?_**

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION" _**


	7. Rangers, Separate PT One

**ADVENTURE FOUR**

**PT One**

Near the boat docks, A great fire had spread across and many of the houses were burning. Luckily there were men helping to keep things under control.

Some fetched, passed, and pour buckets of water onto the flames to weaken them, while the rest helped those trapped safely get out.

A young frightened woman was trying to get past the men and into the house. "Please, I have to get in there, my Baby's trapped inside!"

But the men insisted she not go anywhere near the house, as the roof was going to blow. "NO… SOMEBODY, SAVE MY BABY!"

Suddenly, one of the citizens in the crowed pointed at the lights in the sky. "Look, it's the Power Rangers!"

The Teleporters landed in front of the woman, "Which is your baby's room?" asked James.

"Up there... Please save him!" she cried.

"Don't worry, we'll save him." I said, "RANGERS… GO!" and we all leapt up and into the house.

So far, nothing… still nothing… then there was an EXPLOSION! "NO!" cried the woman.

But at that moment all five of us leapt out another window and I walked over and handed the woman her son. "It's okay, your Baby's fine." I told her.

The woman, near tears, opened the blankets, "Oh, my baby!" the baby was crying out of fright, but he was okay.

"God bless you, Power Rangers! Bless you!"

Suddenly, we all heard somebody screaming from inside the building. "Sacre' bleu… Somebody is still up there!" cried Henri.

Sarah looked out in front, "WAX Redcoats!" she cried.

Sarah and Henri stayed outside to take out the redcoats while James, Moses and I headed back inside.

We followed the sound of the cries, and saw someone wrapped in blankets on the floor. "Hey… over here!" cried Moses.

He moved towards the person, "It's okay, you'll be fine." But the moment he got close to the person, that person shot a fireball at him.

"Moses!" cried James. We looked ahead and saw that the person was really a Virus in disguise. Obviously a Fire type who must have been responsible.

"You rangers are so predictable, like moths to the flame." He growled. "Now it all ends here!"

"It will never end… not as long as we're around!" I snapped.

"Wrong again!" snapped the monster as he breathed flames at us and knocked us clean out the windows. "Ha, ah, ah, ah… that was too easy!"

Outside…

Sarah and Henri had taken out the last of the Redcoats, and then saw us hit the ground. "Are you all okay?" Sarah asked.

I whispered to her that we were just fine, and what was going on. I told her to have the men ready with water buckets.

Sarah nodded.

The Monster leaped out from the building and scared the heat off of the crowd, but his real focus was on the three rangers lying still on the ground.

"Three down… two to go!" he marched forward and was confronted by Henri.

"If you want to destroy my friends… you will 'ave to take me down!"

The monster knocked him away. "Out of my way Blue-Boy… These guys have a date with the oven-master!"

"Not if it rains on your parade." Snapped Sarah, as she signaled the men to throw all the water they had on the monster, and as I predicted, it put out his flames and rendered him really weak.

"WATER!" he cried, "I'M COOLING DOWN… I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"

The Rangers and I stood in line "Serves you right Hot-head!" I snapped. "Weapons to full power!"

We withdrew our guns and swords. "FIRE!" and we blew the monster into ashes.

The Crowd went wild.

But, on his island, Ebenezer thought otherwise…"You haven't won yet rangers!" he snapped, "Fire the Re-animator!"

The Device fired it's ray and the ashes got struck by the beam and reformed the Hot Virus into a Giant.

"Hu, ah, ah, ah, ah… Now that's turning up the heat!"

The crowd changed back to frightened, but we just held out our Bracelets. "SOLDIER ZORDS… FRONT AND CENTER!" and the Zords had come to the rescue.

We all hopped into the cockpits. "Begin Transformation!" I shouted, and the Zords combined into General Megazord.

The two fighters engaged in combat, but the fire was so intense we could barely get near the monster.

"Well… If you can't stand the heat, then sit it!" he chuckled, and blasted the Megazord with his fireballs.

We all were rocked about as the Cockpit was shaken about, and began tilting. "WE'RE GOING DOWN!" cried James, and the Megazord fell on it's back.

Suddenly, Henri saw that were lying on the edge, just before the ocean, and had an idea. "Don't stand up yet… just leave it to me!" he said.

We all trusted him and let the monster come closer. "It's FRENCH FRY TIME!" he growled.

He dove straight at us, but then quick like lighting Henri made the Megazord perform a Catapult kick and send the beast flying into the water.

When he emerged from the waters, he was indeed complaining about being wet and weak again! "Curse you, Power Rangers, I'm SOAKED!"

"Oh, Really… then lets dry you up!" I said, "General Megazord Saber. Full-Power!"

The Megazord drew out it's sword and began twirling it around as it began to glow with lightning as it was held up in front of the holographic American Flag!

"…IGNITE!"

The Megazord slashed at the monster three times.

The Monster whimpered in pain as he began shocking and sparkling, the he fell forward… EXPLODED… and was really gone!

Since the monster was the one who started the fire, when he was gone, the flames went away too.

The crowds went wild over our victory.

Soon, we packed away the Megazord, and I used my Re-animator to restore all the damage to normal.

**_Meanwhile, on the island_**…

"Whose dreadful idea was it to destroy the city with fire?" asked Ebenezer, who was indeed upset.

"It was Malakar's idea!" snapped Sakura, "I told you it wouldn't work!"

Malakar twiddled his rat fingers. "It was my idea, however…"

"SILENCE!" shouted Ebenezer, "You Sniveling Sycophant! You have failed us once again!"

Malakar got down on his knees. "Y-yes, My lord… I Suppose that's true!"

Just then the door burst open and Tom came walking in. "Master… I have devised a plan that I believe will render the Rangers weak enough to destroy." He said.

Ebenezer got his grip back. "Very well, What is it?"

**_Meanwhile, in Philadelphia_**…

Just another normal day in the print shop…

James and Sarah editing their notes and putting into stories which Henri and Moses would stamp out onto the presses.

I of course helped out as much as I could, once I even mastered the primitive technology of course.

Suddenly, a faint scream was hear from upstairs. "Sarah!" cried James.

We all rushed upstairs and burst into the room to see Sarah sitting on the bed in tears over a letter she was reading.

James walked over and sat down by her. "Sarah… Sarah what is it?" he asked softly.

Sarah looked up and passed him the note. "My Mother…" she sobbed, "She's ill… they say she might not make it!" she sobbed.

James passed the letter to Dr. Franklin. "Oh my… this does indeed sound serious." He said.

The note said that, Sarah's Mother had caught a fatal disease a month ago, the doctors have been trying to keep her well for some time, but have idea of a cure.

Sarah's mother had begged her daughter to come home to England for a while, _"If I am to die… I would love to see my sweet child one last time."_

Sarah didn't know why she did what she did, but she threw her arms around James, buried her face in his shoulder, and wept.

James was hesitant at first, but he the gave in an slowly wrapped his arms around her stroking her back softly to calm her.

The others and I went back downstairs, Henri sniffled and whipped his eyes. "Oh… Poor Sarah!" he cried. "What are we going to do?"

"What can we do!" said Moses, "We have no idea of what's got her mother so sick."

Henri was about to suggest maybe I was Ebenezer, but I disagreed, "It's true his monsters are Viruses, their not the same kind that can do this."

James came downstairs. "She'll be alright, but she's absolutely hysterical, and I don't blame her." he said.

James did tell me about him being orphaned, and left with nearly nothing, and I told him that I was orphaned as a baby too.

James and I knew how it was like to lose a parent, some who gave you life, who looked after you.

Except for the fact that James and I never knew our parents, Sarah's situation was different.

She had been waiting patiently for her father to come home to England so both he and Sarah, could get back with her mother and be a family again.

Well it was true Sarah could just travel to England by the Teleport and be there long before tea-time, but she knew very well she couldn't just go off and leave like that.

The Rangers needed her, and sending her off alone was unsafe. There was no way she could fight a whole battle on her own.

"There's no other choice." James said. "Her mother made it clear she wants to see Sarah one last time. Don't you think we should grant her last wish?"

I agreed with James. "Alright… Now here's what we'll have to do."

Later on… Sarah finally came downstairs, her eyes were red from crying, but she was merely sniffling now.

We told her that I would allow Her to go to England, but it was too dangerous for her to go alone!

James was to teleport to England with her. I would escort her myself, except I was better needed here, and I hadn't met Sarah's mother yet.

I wasn't sure if she would appreciate the fact that I was from the future, as well as my Bracelet turning her daughter in a Super-Fighter.

But Sarah's mother had written sometimes and said she'd like to met her and her friends, and James was the best one to start with.

The Next day… we escorted James and Sarah to the boat docks.

"Mykan…" asked Sarah, "I have to know… What's England like in the future?"

"Well… I will tell you that it's much larger, busier, more populated than it is now." I said.

James and Sarah were going to Teleport from here on the docks, 5,000 miles to England. It would take them about 15 minutes.

"Now remember… once you get 3,000 out. You'll be too far away so we can't contact each other with Mophers." I said. "It's another little design flaw I haven't quite worked out yet!"

"Don't worry… if our acts are good enough, we won't be gone too long." Said James.

Sarah hugged us each good-bye, and James shook hands with us. "Prepare to Teleport!" he then said.

Sarah nodded, and the stood out facing the sea and tapped their Morphers, and they took off.

I raised my Morpher. "Okay you two… now I'll leave you with final message." I said.

"The Morphers can at least send us a message of Danger. So if you two get in trouble, use the Morpher signals and we'll come for you."

"_Okay, Mykan… Over and out!"_ said James.

With our mission complete, Moses, Henri and I headed for home.

While over the sea, Tom was standing on a rock as he saw the Yellow and Pink lights go by.

He picked up a Viral capsule and pitched it at an electrical Eel swimming by, and turned it into a Monster.

"I am, Electro!" he hissed. He already knew his mission and set off for America. "Those Rangers will get a SHOCK out of me." he laughed.

As soon as she was out of sight, Tom chuckled to himself. "Hmm, mm, mm… Just you wait Dear cousin!" he said.

"I'll destroy your Friends… and then YOU! Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

**_End of Act one… NEWS PAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!_**

Later on that day…

I had rushed to the Print shop, "Oh… Sorry I'm late for Lunch again, I got caught up in my work."

"What 'ave you been working on exactly, Mykan?" Henri asked though Lunch.

I rolled out a pair of small Blue-Prints on my side of the table. "My, my… they looks like a type of battle armor." Said Ben

I nodded my head. "These are the Mega-Battle armors." I said,

"They're for Henri, and Moses."

"What they are, is special chest armors with powerful weapons I feel will make you two even stronger, Alone!"

Moses took a look at the blue print for his, "No Joke, man." He said, "This is awesome."

"When is it that they will be ready?" asked Henri.

"Not much longer." I answered, "Just a few more bugs, and they'll be ready for testing."

In the meantime, we had to be on our guard for anything to happen.

**_London, England_**…

It was rather late in the day, and BIG BEN chimed seven times, for 7 pm at night.

Sarah and James touched down on the boat-docks, Unseen. "Wow… so this is England." Said James.

Obviously they would have to stop at Sarah's house, but there was one problem…

With all the REAL British soldiers around, and James being an American in England for the first time… he would probably be accused of being an enemy spy.

Well… they couldn't teleport to Sarah's house, what if somebody saw them? "What are we going to do?" Sarah asked.

"The one thing I MYSELF can do." Said James. "Watch this… I've been practicing at times."

He straightened himself upright, held his head up, "The Rain in Spain stays mainly the Same!" he said with a very deep English accent.

Sarah stood there with her mouth and eyes hung wide open. "J… James!" she whispered. "You… you sound?"

James winked at her. "You always told me that I should behave well mannered.. Well… here's you wish."

He told her, that he had been secretly taking notes on how the British sound, and try to mimic their voices and accents.

This way, perhaps it could help him out of any other sticky situations that involved the British.

Sarah rekindled herself. "Okay… let's go then." She said, and they walked off together… without holding hands.

How picky could Sarah get?

As thy walked down the streets, they didn't know they were being watched by Tom.

He was standing on the rooftops watching them walk. "Ugh… an American pretending to be one of us… Barbarian!"

It mattered not too much to him, the trap was all set and they were heading straight into it.

**_Meanwhile, in Philadelphia_**…

Electro the eel monster was walking over the hills, up from the American soldiers base camp.

"Pah… those wretched scoundrels." He growled. "Just wait until Ebenezer becomes ruler, then we'll see who's greater."

"Now enough of this… What would get the Rangers attention?" he said to himself, and then. "Oh… but of course, why wait for Ebenezer to take you out."

He fired his shots at the camp causing the soldiers to break out in panic, and amongst them… was none other than _General. George Washington _himself.

"What in the name of Betsy!" he shouted.

Electro marched down the hill. "Gah, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… What do you think Americans?" he sniggered, "A world without electricity does you no good!"

He fired so more and destroyed some of the huts in the campsite.

Washington ordered his other men to open fire, but none of there shot even phased Electro. "KEEP TRYING MEN!" Washington shouted!

Still no result.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah… Now it's my turn again!" chuckled Electro as he charged his tentacles for another blast…

Suddenly, he was blasted by ray-guns. "Hold it right there!" came my voice. Moses, Henri and I jumped into the fields.

"Ah… Power Rangers at least." Said Electro, but then he noticed. "Hey… there's only THREE of you! Where are your friends, Pink, and Yellow?"

"Their not here." Snapped Moses, "Now stop talking, your fight's with us!"

"You 'ave caused enough trouble already!" said Henri.

Washington recognized that voice anywhere. "Henri… is that really you in there?" he asked.

Blue Ranger spun around and saluted, "Do not worry, General… we will take care of this." He said.

Washington nodded and took his men to run for cover.

"You may have helped them, but you're going to be so lucky." Sniggered Electro. "REDCOATS!"

WAX Redcoats appeared all over the place. "RANGERS… GO!" I cried, and we rushed into battle.

**_Meanwhile, in London_**…

Sarah and James made it to her home, but only to not only find Sarah's mother Perfectly fine, but she was also hosting a bridge club with some of her friends.

Sarah's mother was delighted to see Sarah, and after such a long time, and she was delighted to finally meet her friend, James Hiller in person.

James decided to drop his act and use his regular voice, but he still did act polite and generous, as Sarah's mother invited him to stay for awhile.

Lots of confusion was given about. "Letter?" said Lady Philips, "Sarah, I didn't write this. Nor did I ask anyone."

Sarah and James didn't understand. "But Mother, it said you on your deathbed, and you wanted to see me one last time."

"Your Mother, ill?" asked Emily Radcliff, who had been friends with Lady Philips for a long time. "Your mother hasn't even caught as much s a cold in such a long time."

What was eating up the rest of the ladies, was the fact at how James and Sarah arrived in England so fast.

"Oh… well?" James had to think of something quick. "We received the letter just after we arrived." He lied, "We… only left a month ago."

Sarah nodded to agree with him, and their fib fooled the ladies. If they had told them the truth about their identities who knew what they'd think.

Once the Bridge club broke up and some of the ladies went home. Sarah and her mother were having some quality time alone.

"Sarah…" said her mother, "I… I'd like you to stay here with me, in England."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Mother?"

James heard everything from the top of the stairs.

"Everyday I worry about you, dear." Lady Philips replied, "First your father left, though he will return to us, but I just can't bear this anymore."

Sarah could feel her mother's pain, but she wasn't sure what to say. Did she dare tell her NO, and for the reason why?

As the conversation ended, Sarah asked to have some time to think it over.

James and her sat in one of the smaller living rooms by the fire. "I honestly don't know what to do!" she cried. "I don't want to upset my mother anymore."

"I know you don't, Sarah." Said James, "But… what about the Rangers? You can't just abandon them either."

Sarah knew she was in a sticky spot, but being a Ranger wasn't the only reason she wanted to stay in America.

She rather enjoyed being a journalist, and covering stories with James, even if there were some times where they quarreled.

She enjoyed helping out in the paper, and she was even beginning to see things differently, maybe Americans weren't so bad.

Henri was growing up and learning fast, and part of it was thanks to Sarah, and her teachings.

Moses, and Dr. Franklin… such kind men to her in giving her a place to work and stay in America.

Well, it was true she could use the Teleporter from then on to make home father than a ship, she could see her mother every other day, and teleport back in times of battle.

But, what would her mother think if she were to find out that her daughter, a young prominent young lady, was a Power Ranger, and that her whole life now has been filled with danger.

So many possibilities, so many ways it could be taken. What could Sarah do?

Suddenly, Sarah's mother let out a scream of terror from her bedroom upstairs. "Mother!" cried Sarah.

"Let's go!" said James.

They raced upstairs and busted the door down to see Sarah's mother being abducted by the WAX Redcoats.

"MOTHER!"

"SARAH…!" her mother cried as she disappeared right along with the Redcoats.

"No!" cried Sarah as she collapsed to her knees.

James suddenly noticed a note on the pillow of the bed, "It says where their taking her!" he said.

"_If you ever want to see your mother again, Go to BIG BEN before Midnight, BOTH of you!"_

**_Meanwhile_**…

Moses, Henri and I were barley able to tear down the Redcoats without James and Sarah.

Now we had to deal with Electro himself. "Mmm, hmm, mm, mm, mm, Pretty good Gentlemen!" he sniggered, "But Not good enough!" and he fired his shock waves at us again.

"You guys, okay!" I called out.

"Define okay!" Moses said as we all stood back up.

Henri tried his communicator. "James… Sarah… Come in!" he cried. "It's no good, they must still be in England!"

"Oh man… without James and Sarah… We as good as toast!" cried Moses.

**_To be Continued_**…

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**Just when it seems all hope is lost, Mykan comes up with an idea.**_

"_**Henri, Moses… activate the MEGA BATTLES!"**_

_**Meanwhile, James and Sarah meet Lady Philips' kidnapper, a young man wearing red and silver armor.**_

"_**Oh my god… TOM!"**_

"_**Heh, heh, heh… yes dear cousin… I have returned!"**_

_**Will the Mega Battles work against Electro, and will James and Sarah be alright?**_

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**


	8. Rangers, Separate PT Two

**ADVENTURE FOUR**

**PT. Two**

"**_PREVIOUSLY ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**Sarah was tricked into going back to England.**_

"_**My Mother… she's ill!"**_

"_**If you ever want to see your mother again, come to BIG BEN before midnight!"**_

_**While she and James went off, Mykan, and the others went against Electro, an eel Virus.**_

"_**Without James and Sarah, we're as good as toast!"**_

**_Will the rangers win against Electro, and will James and Sarah be alright?_**

"**_POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

James and Sarah found some horses and headed for BIG BEN, and when they didn't find Lady Philips or the kidnaper outside, they raced inside and up the tower.

Up, and up the many stairs they ran. "Gee…" puffed James, "I never… realized… it was this high!"

Sarah was getting tired too. She never knew how High BIG BEN really was either.

Finally they reached the top of the tower, but found the room in total darkness. "I can't see anything!" Said James.

Suddenly the lights of candles and torches were everywhere, and James and Sarah were surrounded by the Redcoats.

Near the other end of the room, Sarah's mother was still all tied up and gagged with her kidnaper standing right by her.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! So you did decide to come after all." He laughed, "I so glad you've come, especially you Sarah Philips!"

Sarah's eyes widened, "That… that voice… that accent!" she cried. "Oh, no... No it can't be!"

James was concerned about her. "Sarah, what is it?" he asked.

The strange man in armor took of his helmet and mask, revealing his true identity. Lady Philip's eyes widened, as did Sarah's.

"Oh my god…" cried Sarah. "_Tom_!"

"Hmm, mm, mm, mm… Yes dear cousin. I have returned!" hissed Tom. "Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

**_Meanwhile, back in America_**…

Moses, Henri and I were still at it putting up a valiant effort, but we were no match for Electro, Alone!

"READY… AIM… FIRE!" I cried. We aimed our Swords and guns, and FIRED at Electro. All it did was damage him slightly, and knock him backwards.

"Oh man… he's still there!" cried Moses.

"Three power Blasts isn't strong enough!" I added.

"What do we do know?" cried Henri.

Electro stood up, "You can TAKE THIS!" and he fire more shockers at us knocking us down.

"Rah, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… Like shooting fish in a barrel." Laughed Electro, "And now to finish you."

**_Meanwhile, back at BIG BEN_**…

Sarah, and her mother still couldn't believe that Tom was alive and well, especially seeing as how Sarah witnessed his final words after he got shot.

James had a pretty good theory of what happened. "Ebenezer… he must have used a Virus to revive him."

Tom chuckled and nodded. "Heh, heh, heh… very good American!" he hissed. "I live to serve to Master, Ebenezer."

"And now that I am back, better than ever before, I shall make you and all your American people pay dearly for having me killed."

James' heart nearly skipped a beat. "So, you're the one who lured us here." He snapped. "You wrote that phony letter about Sarah's mother!"

Sarah's eyes widened, "Tom… is this true!"

"Hmm, mm, mm, mm… I guess that not all the Americans are as dimwitted as I thought." Tom sniggered.

Tom then snapped his fingers and the Redcoats separated James from Sarah, and marched her toward her mother and cousin.

"I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt you dear cousin." He said. "You will be spared, unless you disobey me!"

Sarah and her Mother raised confused looks.

"It's very simple." Said Tom, "I plan to bring you two back to Ebenezer, where you shall serve him and I as obedient Slaves!"

Sarah began to feel sick to her stomach. "I will never serve that ungrateful brat!" she snapped.

"You will do as I tell you, or you will be punished." Replied Tom, "Just for your insolence, you shall watch your friend Die!"

The Redcoats surrounded James with their muskets at the ready. "No… James!" cried Sarah.

Tom held Sarah back, and the Redcoats formed a wall in front of her. "Hmm, mm, mm… Prepare to die American!" he hissed.

James held his hand up high, unable to make a move. He cast a look at Sarah, a look of him saying… "Good-bye Sarah!"

Sarah could feel her anger boiling inside her, and even though her mother would learn the truth about her… there was no other way.

Sarah stared down at her mother. "I'm sorry mother." She whispered. Then she turned and yelled out as she flipped Tom over top of her and knocking down the Redcoats in front.

Lady Philips couldn't believe what her Daughter just did.

Sarah then flipped up and over into the ring by James, and the two began attacking the Redcoats.

It wasn't long before half of them were vanquished, but when they turned back to face Tom, he grabbed Sarah's mother. "Going down!" and he leapt out of the tower.

The Redcoats followed him, leaving the Rangers alone. "MOTHER!" cried Sarah. "James, we've got to save her."

James nodded and raised his Morpher. "I'll send a message to Mykan. We're going to need Help." He said.

Once the message was sent, they hurried down the Tower.

**_Meanwhile, in America_**…

Electro was still standing, and we were pretty weak, but also not beaten. "What are going to do now?" asked Moses.

I thought about it, and decided there was no other way. "Henri, Moses… you'll have to activate the Mega Battles!"

Both of them turned towards me… "But you said, you didn't test them yet." Said Henri.

"I know what I said, but we don't have a choice now." I snarled. Then Electro shot me again, and this time I fell over and My Ranger suit vanished.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee… Ooh, did poor little Red Ranger run out of power?." He chuckled. "One down, four to go!" he chuckled.

"Whoa… Mykan! You alright?" cried Moses.

"JUST DO IT!" I yelled, as I scrambled to my feet, and ran for cover. "You have to cover me so I can recharge!"

Moses and Henri saw no more arguing it. "You're going to pay for what you just did Bolt boy!" yelled Moses.

"And it is not going to be pretty." Added Henri.

They both raised their Morphers, and twisted the jewels as I told them, and their ranger suits started to glow.

"MEGA BATTLE, BLUE!" cried Henri.

"MEGA BATTLE, GREEN!" cried Moses

When the lights had dimmed, their suits were covered in rather shiny looking armor, and shoulder pads.

Moses was carrying a huge Cannon blaster that had two buzz saws at the end of it.

Henri was Carrying two twin Bazookas in both his hands. "Sacre' Bleu… My Power levels, they are going crazy!"

"Mine too!" added Moses. "This is so intense!"

Electro just sniggered. "So what, you got new shiny outfits and toys?" he mocked. "They won't save you!"

"We will see about that!" snapped Henri as he and Moses began charging towards him.

"Too bad… you should've stayed down!" and electro shot his energy bolts again, but this time…

Moses and Henri didn't even get phased, and the just kept right on going through the blasts. The armor protected them from the shots.

"What the…!"

Moses aimed his Cannon, and the Buzz saws started spinning. "Time to cut your current." He said. "CUTTERS, AWAY!"

He launched the two blades off the Cannon like Frisbees, and the flew clean across Electro and hit him good.

The blade came back again, and again like Boomerangs, hitting Electro again and Again, until Moses called them back. "Your Turn Henri!"

Henri Nodded, and poised one of the two cannons he was holding. "Try and CHILL OUT!" he said, as he fired a freeze ray.

"Whoa… it's getting… c-c-c-cold!" cried Electro as he got frozen on the spot. "Turn up the heat here!"

"Alright… I'll give you 'Eat!" snapped Henri as he fired his other Cannon, a Flamethrower, and as Electro was thawed out, sparks flew out from his body.

"GRR… You Rangers haven't gotten me yet!" he snarled as he stood up.

"Oh yeah we do!" protested Moses. "Ready, Henri?"

"Ready, Moses!" said Henri and he and Moses charged their weapons to full power. "FIRE!" they both cried.

Their large energy shots attacked Electro and really gave it too him hard as he whimpered in pain and began to getting shocked.

Then he fell over backward… EXPLODED… and was really gone!

The Mega battle armors disappeared, and Henri and Moses jumped for joy. "WE DID IT, WE DID IT!" cried Henri.

Washington and his men cheered for joy, and ran forth to thank Moses and Henri, and they even thanked me too.

"Please tell us, how we can repay you?" Washington asked, and as predicted, I asked him and his men not to mention about what they had seen to anyone else.

They agreed with sincere honor.

Suddenly, the red Jewel on my Morpher was flashing. "Oh no! It's the warring messenger!" I said.

"Oh, Mondure… James and Sarah must be in trouble!" cried Henri.

"We've got to go help them!" added Moses. I nodded in agreement. I just hoped we'd be able to make in time… at least I was given a chance to recharge.

"PAST, PRESENT, POWER!" I cried, and became Red Ranger again. "Rangers… Teleport!"

We all clicked our Morphers and were off to England. "… I saw it… but I don't think I believe it." Said Washington as we flew out of site.

**_Meanwhile, in London_**…

James and Sarah followed Tom on their Horses all over town, but Tom was trickier than ever.

Every time James and Sarah seemed to be getting closer, he shot a power blast which scared their horses and forced them to go wild, James and Sarah weren't giving up.

Finally Tom made it to the boat docks where Ebenezer was there waiting to take Lady Philips back to his island.

Not noticing that she was silently wiggling her mouth out from the gagger, and shaking her legs loose from the ropes.

He and Tom suddenly sensed two presences behind him, it was James and Sarah alright.

"Well… what an unexpected surprise." He sniggered. "I was just on my way out. Why are you Fools here?"

James Sarah's eyes narrowed him. "You know perfectly why, Ebenezer!" snarled James.

"Give back my Mother, Right now!" added Sarah.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah! And What if I don't feel like it? What are a couple of puny runts like You going to do about it?"

Sarah and James knew he hand the upper hand, they couldn't just shoot him, they might hurt Lady Philips.

"Can't think of anything, can you?" snarled Ebenezer. "Tom…!"

Tom nodded and the fired his energy blasts at James and Sarah's feet, knocking them over.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… if you can stand the heat, surrender then!" and he fired more shots.

Lady Philips suddenly reached out from her gag, and sunk her teeth right into Tom's arm, and stomped on Ebenezer's foot.

The boys yipped in pain, and released her from their grip. "That was for hurting my Daughter and her friend!" she snapped and hopped out of the way.

"SEIZE HER YOU IDIOT!" snarled Ebenezer.

Tom nodded, and was about to shoot at her, when suddenly both he and Ebenezer got hit by other power Blasts. "Sarah, look!" cried James.

Moses. Henri and I landed in the center. "Sorry were late, it was a long trip." I said.

Henri quickly ran over and cut Sarah's mother all the way loose. "You're safe now your Ladyship." He said.

Lady Philips was grateful, yet shocked at the same time at these three strangers who flew in from the sky.

Henri led her to a safe place away from the battles, but so she could keep and eye on everything.

Ebenezer and Tom shook themselves out of the dust. "Tom, get them, and destroy them all!" shouted Ebenezer and he vanished.

Tom's eyes were mad with anger. "READCOATS!" he called out, and the rest of his men came out and surrounded us.

James and Sarah stood up. "Sarah you're mother is watching us you know." I said.

Sarah didn't care, "It's time she ought to know about us." She said bravely. "Ready, James?"

"Ready!"

The both held up their Morphers. "PAST, PRESENT, POWER!" and transformed into Pink, and Yellow Rangers.

Sarah's mother couldn't believe what she just saw. "My Sarah… is a sort of… Super Hero?" she asked to herself.

Then she watched on as we all dealt with the Redcoats and vanquishing them all, but when Sarah looked on she saw me taking out Tom.

Finally I had him pinned to the ground with my Sword and Gun Poised at his neck. "Don't move, or you're dead!" I growled.

"Mykan… No Don't!" cried Sarah.

I looked up, "What… Sarah are you nuts, this is my only chance to destroy him." I said.

"Mykan, you can't do that, he's her Cousin!" cried James.

Henri, Moses, and I stood still on the spot. "That's your cousin, Tom?" asked Moses, "I thought he was killed."

I thought it over, and decided to let him go. "A very unwise choice Ranger!" he sniggered, then he vanished and was gone.

Sarah had collapsed to her knees, still finding it a shock for knowing her cousin was alive, but only to serve evil.

When we got back to Lady Philips' home, they explained to me everything about Tom.

Sometime after Sarah had first arrived in America, she met up with her cousin Tom, a British soldier, who was killed by the American armies.

"He told us himself…" said James, "That Ebenezer used the powers of a Virus to bring him back to life as his minion."

"Then that would explain everything." I said.

Lady Philips was still bedazzled about all she had been through today. "Will someone please tell me what is going on here?" she said.

I decided not to keep it from her, and I told her everything. That I was from the future, trying to save the past from a crazy kid, and all of us, including Sarah were Power Rangers, and her father already knew.

"Mother… you aren't mad… are you?" Sarah asked sounding frightened, but her mother was acting thrilled.

"I've always dreamed of heroes… but I never thought my own daughter would be one." She said.

"So, you're alright with this?" Sarah asked.

Lady Philips let out a happy sigh. "Sarah… you're helping to save our world. I couldn't more prouder of you than ever."

Now Sarah sighed of relief. "I just want to be careful out there, dear." Her mother replied. "And do come and visit me as often as you can, All of you."

Sarah reached over and hugged her mother, "Oh Mother, of course we will, and I promise to be really careful out there."

**_Meanwhile, on Ebenezer's island_**…

"You're plan has failed, Tom." He snarled. "The Rangers are still in one piece, and now they have the Mega Battles."

Tom growled angrily, ready to accept his punishment, but Ebenezer had not intention of that.

"On the other hand, we have exposed Pink Ranger's major weakness." He replied, "They wouldn't dare destroy you."

It had soon become clear that Tom was going to become Ebenezer's greatest asset in the continuing fight.

"Sleep well Rangers, for soon your ultimate demise will be at hand! AH, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH, AH!"

**_Back in England_**…

Sarah bid good-bye to her mother, because we had to get back to America, so I could work on the situations involving Tom.

"Please Mr. Zodiac, take good care of my daughter for me." Lady Philips asked.

I held her hand gently and kissed it, "You have my word your Ladyship." I said, "Just remember to keep all these secrets to yourself."

She nodded giving me her word. "I won't tell another soul Mr. Zodiac." She said.

I walked back to the group, "And… please… just call me Mykan, if you don't mind?" I asked.

Sarah's mother smiled and waved good-bye to us as we all tapped our Morphers and teleport away.

Another Job well done, another Day saved, and best of all, I made yet another new ally.

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**Mykan's research on Tom indicates that the Virus is what's keeping him alive.**_

"_**If we try to remove the Virus, it'll destroy him!"**_

_**Sarah still refuses to let any of the Rangers attack her cousin, but if they don't he could destroy everything.**_

_**This gives Tom another advantage to strike again.**_

"_**All fall on the knees to the British, Ah, ha, ha, ha!"**_

**_Will the Rangers find some way to get through to him? Or will they have to destroy him permanently?_**

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**


	9. Being Invisible

**ADVENTURE FIVE**

The others were all at the print shop, doing their business, but Sarah was finding it hard to concentrate because her mind was always on Tom.

Usually someone coming back from the dead would be considered a blessing. Yet, Tom was back, but only to serve as our enemy. All he cared about was destroying us.

Sarah was so lost in her thoughts, that she accidentally bumped into the desk a spill the inkwells all over the floor. "Ooh… I'm so sorry about that!" she said softly.

Moses didn't mind and offered to clean it up. "Your mind's still on Tom isn't it?" he asked.

Sarah nodded. "I'm happy that he's alive and well…" she said, "But… just the very thought of him serving our enemy is too much for me to take!"

James and Henri joined her at the table. "Sarah… we know 'ow you feel." Said Henri. "But all we can 'ope for now is for Mykan to complete 'is tests."

James nodded. "Hopefully we can find so way to neutralize that Virus that's inside Tom." He said.

Just then the door opened, and I walked in with a sad expression on my face.

"Mykan…" Sarah cried recognizing that look of despair. "Oh No… please don't tell me…!"

I slowly shook my head. "All my tests have proven the same thing." I said. "There's nothing we can do!"

Sarah slumped back into her seat unable to accept the fact that her cousin couldn't be helped.

I sat down and told everyone else the story of how I had been study all the viruses we've defeated, and that they all are the same.

The virus that revived Tom is actually what was keeping him alive… PERIOD. This meant, if we removed the virus from Tom, it would definitely destroy him.

Worst of all, my Re-animator wouldn't be able to bring him back to life, because he had been dead for far too long. If he got destroyed, he'd be finished forever.

This was indeed not good news. The virus itself was the very nerve center of Tom's evil desires.

"Wait a minute…" said Henri, "Mykan, you said that the re-animator can also erase memories."

"Yeah…" added Moses, "Maybe we could just use it to erase all the evil thoughts in his mind."

I shook my head. "I anticipated that too…" I said. "The Virus controls everything in Tom's entire body, including his memories."

"If we were to try that, we could end up erasing ALL of Tom's memories. He may not even remember how to talk anymore!"

"But even if that were not to happen, it would also disrupt his brain waves, and eventually kill him over time."

I cast a look at Sarah, "I'm very sorry… but there's just nothing we can do." I said. "The only option we do have is to find him and…"

"NO!" Sarah quickly snapped. "I refuse to let any of you harm him! He's my cousin, and I already lost him once!"

"Sarah… " James said, "We've done all we can, but we just can't let Tom live if he only wants to destroy us and everyone else we care about."

Sarah knew we were right, but she still was instant that we not destroy him. There had to be another way!

"Well I'm sorry Sarah, but there isn't!" I said. "Now we don't really have a choice n the matter."

"But I just can't kill him…" cried Sarah, "I can't just take a man's life like that!"

Dr. Franklin came into the room. "Sarah, maybe you should stop for a moment and think about everyone else out there." He said.

"But, Dr. Franklin… I said it already; There's a man's life at stake!" replied Sarah.

"That's right Sarah… "A MAN" One Man!" I said. "And we don't do something to stop him and fast… he could destroy over A-Million other innocent lives."

I could see Sarah was still taking this hard, even though she knew we were right. She really needed some time alone, so she excused herself and went up to her room.

Dr. Franklin shook his head. "Sometimes… the RIGHT path, is not the easy one!"

**_Meanwhile, On the island_**…

Tom was finally fully charged and back on his feet. "Yes… I feel positively wonderful!" he chuckled.

"Excellent…" said Ebenezer, "Now then, here's a Viral capsule if things should go wrong. You know what to do, and NO MISTAKES!"

Tom bowed to his master. "Understood, My lord." And with that, Tom Vanished, and was off to America.

"This is by far your most ingenious plan, Master." Said Malakar. "Sending Tom after the Rangers when the very well may not dare to even attack him."

Ebenezer nodded and twiddled his fingers. "Hmm, mm, mm, mm… Yes!" he chuckled.

"They can't very well destroy Tom!" added Sakura, "But if they don't… he'll destroy everything!"

Ebenezer grinned evilly. "It's the perfect plan yet… Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah… AH, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH, AH!"

**_End of Act One…_** **_NEWS PAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!_**

Sarah walked over to her window, gently pulled open the curtains, and looked out into an ordinary, yet beautiful Wednesday morning.

The Milkman doing his deliveries.

Butcher's grounding the cow beef.

The Bakers putting their pies on the window sill to cool.

The Candlestick makers with their latest models.

Even the citizens were all enjoying this happy day.

Families gathering in the parks.

Children walking off to school.

Mother's taking their babies out for a stroll.

It was such a beautiful day, and yet Sarah was stuck inside, not feeling at all cheerful.

She remember all the fun times she and Tom had as kids, always playing together, even racing their horses together.

Then came that tragic day when Tom was fighting for his country, and he paid the price. Now he was back, but as their enemy.

"_Oh Tom… I know that eventually we'll have to destroy you." _She thought to herself._ "It may be for the best, but… I don't think I can find the nerve and strength to do it!"_

Suddenly, she heard the sound of someone playing the Armonica from the other room. Sarah thought it was Moses playing, but this tune… it sounded so sad and different.

She stepped out of her room, and opened the door, and Saw Me at the Armonica.

I had told Sarah and the others that apart from my ingenious inventions, I also had a knack for playing instruments of many kind.

Including playing glasses by rubbing your wet finger across the rims. Just like the Armonica.

Sarah did like it when people played such beautiful music on the Armonica, but this was the first time she ever heard the music sound so sorrowful.

And when as she stepped into the room, I began to sing soft, sad, and gentle words to the music I was playing.

_-The happiness of being me_

_is not what it's cracked up to be._

_It's lonely being One… of a kind!_

_-With all the known variety_

_The fame that nature gave to me_

_It's lonely being One… of a kind!_

"Mykan?" Sarah whispered. I turned around, "Oh… sorry, was I playing to loud?" I asked.

"I didn't know you could play the Armonica." She replied.

I told her that in my grade school days, I did a study on Ben Franklin's inventions, and the Armonica was my favorite because music usually helped me when I was feeling down.

Sarah even found it amazing when I told her that in my time, you had to stay in school until Grade 12, when in the revolution it was Grade Three.

"Why were you playing such a sad song?" asked Sarah, and I told her that I was only best at playing sad songs, because right now I was feeling rather low.

My smart levels had earned me a place at the one of the most expensive colleges in the world.

"_London Academy for the Super Intelligent!"_

The problem was, people in my time didn't appreciate the art of learning anymore, and despised all those who loved to study… Like me.

The London academy was a chance for me to get away from all the taunting and insults directed towards me, but soon it got worse.

Ever since I had arrived in England, all the students at the academy either hated or turned me away just because I was an American, and a Commoner.

Even though I was rich, and had an estate in London, I did not see or wanted myself to be known as any sort of higher class person, which was usually why I preferred not doing the sort of things Sarah's family did.

Galas, fancy dress parties, all that stuff. Even so, that still did not give anyone the right to treat me the way they did.

I sighed again and held my head low. "They judge me before they even get to know me. That's why I don't usually show myself around the outside world!"

I walked over to the window and looked out "It is nice that I was able to find a place where people have accepted me, and even befriended me" I said.

"I really wish I could be more like them… But…"

"What… what's wrong?" Sarah asked as she saw my sad expression grow bigger.

I sighed again, "Well you all are… the greatest things that ever happened to me." I answered. "But the thing is… the longer I stay here, the harder it's going to be for me to leave!"

I walked away from the window and sat on the bed, "1776 isn't really all that bad and all, but, it could never work for me here."

Sarah felt sorry for me. She knew I couldn't rightly stay here in the 18th century.

After all… Even though my arrival in the past was most fortunate, and was able to help save all the world, it didn't change the fact that I got there by accident, not design.

When I first arrived, everyone thought I was some kind of witch, and that was to be expected as I was different.

Sometimes I did think of it tempting to stay and live a part with everyone… but was it really sensible to live and a country where you weren't known?

Where there was No Record of your Birth?

Or the very houses that you live in haven't been built yet? The answer was No… I just didn't belong in this age.

This made Sarah realize that my situation was almost considered even worse than her situation with Tom.

She would only be losing ONE person dear to her, but everything else would stay the same…

I on the other hand… sooner or later, and once I worked out how to do so… I'd have to go back to the future, Where I belonged.

I'd be losing ALL the Friends and people I had come to love so much, and going home to No family, no friends, and people who disrespect me for the silliest reasons.

I began playing the Armonica again…

_-I wish I could be like everyone I see_

_not special, just an ordinary guy!_

_A man who is loved, and leads a happy life_

_if only they'd let me have the chance to try!_

_-The happiness of being me_

_is not what it's cracked up to be._

_It's lonely being One… of a kind!_

_It's lonely… being… _

_One… of a kind!_

A tear rolled down my cheek as the song ended, and I stopped playing. Sarah even wiped away a tear of her own. "Mykan…" she said softly. "We may have had our differences when we first met, but look what's happened to you now."

She was right. Over these past few weeks in the past, I had changed a lot. I was the leader of the Power Rangers, a hero, a savoir of lives, and I even made lots of friends.

Even though we were never destined to meet in history, we still did, and that cheered me up a lot. "Thanks Sarah." I smiled at her.

Sarah smiled back, and we shared a friendly hug.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Tom was hovering about over the daycare where all the children were playing about in the sun.

"Hmm, mm, mm… This ought to get the ranger's attention!" he said to himself, and unleashed his power blasts all over the place.

The children fell off their feet and screamed for help, but even their parents couldn't get to them. "One move and you're done with!" Tom threatened.

"TOM, STOP!" called Sarah from behind. Tom turned and saw his cousin and the rest of us with her. "Tom don't do this… their only little children!"

Tom just shot a look at her, "Save for someone who cares, because I have orders, and those orders are… TO DESTROY!"

He fired his shots toward us and we feel off our feet, then he summoned the wax-redcoats to join in. "Redcoats, finish them off!" he commanded.

We all scrambled to our feet, "Cousin or not Sarah, we got to save those kids." Moses cried.

Sarah saw no point in arguing as much a she wanted to. "Are you going to be alright Sarah?" James asked.

Sarah's expression changed, "Yes… Let's do this!" she said with confidence.

"Ready?" I asked holding out my arm.

"READY!"

"PAST, PRESENT, POWER!" and with that, we Morphed into our suits and did our dance poses. "POWER RANGERS…REVOLUTION!"

"Revolution Red!"

"Revolution Yellow!"

"Revolution Pink!"

"Revolution Blue!"

"Revolution Green!"

We all agreed that Sarah and Henri protect the children and get them to safety, while James, Moses, and I dealt with the Redcoats, and possibly, Tom!

"RANGERS, GO!" I cried out, and we all rushed into action. We didn't use our guns as we could accidentally have hit the children.

So we only used our swords, or better yet our basic moves. "Kiss and make up!" Moses snapped as he grabbed two redcoats and conked their faces together and they were knocked out.

James even back tornado kicked three redcoats down with one kick. "Mykan calls that… Triple play!"

Sarah and Herni managed to get the children and the adults safely off the grounds. "Don't worry, you will all be fine." Said Henri.

After the last people were gone to safety, they joined in the battle themselves, and helped us take out the rest of the redcoats. After they vanished, it was on to Tom.

"Hmm, mm, mm… pretty impressive, Rangers." he said, "But now you face me!" he withdrew his two swords and charged into battle.

"Remember…" I said, "Fight him, but don't destroy him!" the other rangers nodded and we all charged.

Tom actually seemed to be much stronger this time in battle as he already knocked Henri and Moses down. Sarah and James tried to blast him with their guns, but his armor repelled the shots right back.

Now it was down to me, a few sword clashes, and he knocked me down too.

The other rangers ran to me and helped up "Mykan, you okay?" asked Moses. "I'm okay." I answered, "But I don't get it, he's much stronger now!"

We all considered that Ebenezer must've given Tom a boost of power while healing him. Now he was indeed stronger.

"Give it up rangers, you're no match for me and my armor!" he chuckled. "Now… admit defeat!"

"We are not giving up yet." Snapped Henri, "We should probably fight armor with armor."

Moses joined Henri up front, "Good idea Henri, Let's do it!" he said. They both tapped their Morpher's

"Mega Battle, Green!"

"Mega Battle, Blue!"

Tom was amazed, "Well, well… you've got armors too!" he said. "It matters not, for my armor is the ultimate one!"

"We'll just see about that!" snapped Moses. "Henri, lets go!" Henri nodded, and they rushed into action.

This time the battle did seem a little more interesting. Tom and the M.B rangers seemed to be almost equally matched.

"Try warming up a bit!" Henri snapped as he fired Flame balls from his flamethrower cannon, and Tom was forced off his feet.

He got up and reached for his swords when Moses steeped on his arm. "No, no, no… These knives are too sharp for boys!" he said. "Let me make them safer for you!"

He fired up his Buzz saws and slashed swords in half. Finally all five of us stared him down again. "Tom, please…" cried Sarah, "Let us help you."

Tom growled as he stood up. "Never!" he yelled, "Why am I even wasting my time with you anyways." He reached into his suit and pulled out the viral capsule. "I'll let my monster deal with you!"

He slammed the capsule onto the ground, and smoke blew everywhere. When it had settled, there was a lizard like monster.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! Meet _Lazar_!" said Tom, "The master of disguise, and I mean disguise."

We all stared blankly at the ugly lizard man, but didn't understand how he was that good. He didn't have a weapon on him.

"Never mind this…" James said as he withdrew his sword. "Let's get him!" and he began running towards Lazar.

"No, James, wait!" I called, but James didn't come back.

Lazar's eye glowed brightly, and right before James could slash at him, the lizard man had vanished into thin air.

"What… Where'd he go?"

Suddenly each of us were hit by what felt like powerful kicks and punches, and we were all knocked off our feet.

"What the heck was that!" cried Moses.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee… Haven't you figured it out yet Rangerssss!" hissed a voice from the air. "I don't need waeponssss to beat you!"

"Oh no… that's right, he's a lizard!" cried Sarah, "And Lizards can camouflage themselves into anything."

"Sacre' Bleu…" cried Henri, "So 'es invisible? How are we supposed to fight what we cannot see?"

Lazar reappeared. "You can't sssssssilly Ranger." He hissed. "I have the upper hand in thissss match!"

Every time we managed to get close enough to attack him, Lazar just disappeared and hit us from any direction.

"Heh, heh, heh… What's wrong Rangersssss! Am I too fasssssssst for you? Ye, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"

"Man... this guy sure don't play fair." Said Moses. "There's got to be some way we can find him."

Henri suddenly remembered something. If Lazar was only making his body disappear, what would happen if his body was covered in something that couldn't disappear?

He looked through the daycare windows and saw just what he was looking for. "A 'ave an idea!" he quickly said. Then he ran over and Smashed the window.

"Henri… what are you doing?" I called.

"Trust me!" he called back, "Just keep 'im busy for me!" and with that he leapt right into the building.

"Ooh… poor little Blue Ranger ran away." Lazar sniggered. "That only makesssss my job easier!"

So the battle continued on, and boy was Tom ever enjoying himself. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha… Good work Lazar, keep up the destruction!"

Inside the building, Henri looked around the room, until he finally found what he was looking for, a whole barrel filled with black ink.

He took some in a bucket and headed back towards the window.

Lazar had reappeared, and still had hardly broken a sweat yet. "You're looking tired Rangerssss.' His hissed. "Why don't you lie down!"

He open his mouth and breathed a fiery blaze upon us knocking us down again. Little did he know that Henri was in the window behind him with the bucket of ink ready.

"Now, if 'e would just disappear!" he whispered to himself.

All four of us stood up, but we did not dare fight back yet. "Come on guys, we can't up now!" I said Wearily.

"I'm afraid you will have too." Snapped Lazar, "And now I shall finish you off one at a time." The he vanished. "And you won't know which is first."

"Actually we do!" Henri suddenly said. "YOU ARE!" and he leapt out from the window and threw the ink at the very spot where Lazar was.

The Black ink drizzled all over him revealing where he was. "GAAH… No Thissss cannot be!" he roared.

Tom saw this as a bad sign… "GRR… I have a bad feeling about this!" he said to himself, and he vanished.

Luckily for him we were all to occupied in battle the visible lizard man now that we could see him.

Finally he was weak enough for us to get him. "Weapons, Full power!" I cried out. We withdrew our swords and guns, and they started to glow.

"Ready, Aim… FIRE!" Lazar was hit full force and he was blown into ashes. "Yeah… we did it!"

"Thanks to you, Henri." Said James.

"Yeah, Henri, way to go man!" added Moses.

"My hero of the day…" Sarah Teased.

Henri acted all embarrassed. "Awe… it was nothing!" he said.

Suddenly, I looked around. "Hey… where did Tom go?" We all looked around, but couldn't find him anywhere.

_Tom had gone back to the island_…

Ebenezer saw everything. "Tom, Your monster has been defeated!" he snarled, "I hope that this is not another failure!"

Tom took no notice and already aimed the Re-animator out the window. "My magnificent monster is not done yet… MORE POWER!" he growled.

The Re-animator fired its beam straight out until it hit the pile of Lazar's ash, and in no time he was back, bigger than ever.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee! Now thissss issssss what I call… the BIG TIME!" he deep, deep voice hissed.

We all jumped back and raised our Morphers. "Soldier Zords, Front and Center!" we cried, and we all jumped up into our Zords.

"Red Sword Soldier!"

"Yellow Musket Soldier!"

"Pink Flag Soldier!"

"Blue Spy Soldier!"

"Green Cannon Soldier!"

Our Zords stood together in front of the holographic American flag, and then jumped into battle.

I went up first, and my Zord held out its two swords, and charged straight for Lazar, but You guessed it, he vanished again.

"I'm not making any mistakesssss with you all this time!" he hissed, and then my Zord got hit. I was rocked about in my cockpit as my Zord fell over.

"Mykan!" cried James. "Hold on I'm coming!"

"No, James… Stop!" I called, but as usual, James didn't listen.

Lazar reappeared. "Sssso… Yellow's next… fine then!" he hissed. James armed his Zords guns, and fired them on rapid mode.

Several shots came out at once, but Lazar vanished again before any one of them came even close.

James looked around, and then Saw Lazar behind him. "Hey Yellow… I'm over here!" he teased.

James turned his Zord and fired again only to have Lazar vanish again. "Closssse Ranger… but not good enough!"

Eventually James ran out of ammo, and that Gave Lazar the chance to knock him down too.

As Henri watched the other four Zords battle out Lazar, he was thinking of how he could beat him this time. He couldn't through an glob of ink on him this time.

But maybe… he didn't have to!

No matter how hard we tried, Lazar always seemed to be one step ahead of us. He even grabbed Mosses' Cannon and fired it a flag Zord.

"Sorry, Sarah!" Moses called. "You okay…?"

Sarah's Zord stood up, "I'm alright, just worry about the monster!" she called, but then they were lifted into the air and tossed down on top of me and James.

"Four down… One to go!" chuckled Lazar as he eyed the Spy Soldier. "Your turn now, Blue-boy!"

Then he vanished, but Henri just stood his Zord on the spot. "You won't be getting me down so easily."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Lazar, "I have the advantage, Ranger. You can't ssssssee me!"

Henri chuckled to himself, then turned on his Zords Camouflage system, and his Zord vanished too. "What… Oh, no!" cried Lazar, "Where did you go?"

"I may no be able to see you…" said Henri, "But what if you cannot see me either!"

The other four Zords stood up. "Henri… great thinking!" I called. "It's up to you now."

Henri turned on his sonar tracking that I gave his Zord, and told him it was used to track certain levels of Sound. Just because he couldn't see Lazar didn't mean he couldn't hear him.

Lazar punched one way, and kicked another, but he couldn't find Henri anywhere. Instead Lazar was getting hit from all sides by Henri's Zord alone.

"Too bad you cannot tell where I am!" Teased Henri and he punched the beast again. This time Lazar was so weak that he reappeared. "There… he cannot 'ide anymore. Mykan, let's do it now."

The rest of us nodded and pressed our switches. "GENERAL MEGAZORD!" we all cried, and our Zord all transformed and combined into one.

Lazar stood up wearily. "I don't need to be invisible to crush you Rangerssssssss!" he growled as he began to charge us.

"I wouldn't bet on that!" I said, "General Megazord Saber, Power Up!" The Megazord withdrew its sword and began whirling it round, and around.

The swords began to glow brightly as the Megazord held it up in front of the Holographic American flag.

"Saber, Ignite!" I cried out, and the Megazord slashed the glowing blade three times at the monster…

Lazar whimpered in pain as his body began to burn up, then he feel over… EXPLODED… and was really gone!

Henri stuck his thumb up. "Now that is how to make something really disappear!" he said.

**_Meanwhile, on the island_**…

Tom pounded his fist angrily on the window sill. "That did not go at all well!" he growled.

Ebenezer was furious, but wasn't yelling. "Take it easy, Tom!" he said, "We'll just have to try harder next time."

"We're sure to use my plan!" whined Sakura.

Tom turned and sneered, "Ha, you wouldn't know a good plan it walk up and wiped the floor with you!"

"Oh, yeah… well I have a plan to open you up like a tin-can!" protested Sakura.

"Try it, Ninja Ninny!"

"Balled bearing British brain!"

Malakar and Ebenezer just plugged their ears and pretended nothing was happening.

**_Meanwhile_**…

We stored up the Megazord, and I re-animated any damages done during the battle. Then we headed home.

Henri was upstairs making a picture of us, but he wouldn't allow us to see it yet.

The rest of us thought him to be the real hero today. "Never knew the little guy had it in him." Said Moses.

"Now, Moses, he may not have gone to school yet, but that doesn't mean he's not smart." said Sarah.

Finally Henri came back downstairs with his drawing. "I'm finished." He said, then he opened it up… and he gave out a faint giggle.

We all stared blankly at the white sheet of empty paper. "Henri… there's nothing on here." Said James.

"Henri… what is this?" I asked.

Henri told us. "I made a picture of us… using invisible ink!" he giggled.

"Ohh… Henri!" we all joined in with a good laugh at the gesture, and so the day was saved again.

"**_NEXT ITME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**Sarah and James may squabble, and bicker a lot, but Sarah does have an inside voice.**_

"_**He is my friend and all… but that's as far as it goes!"**_

_**But Ebenezer shows up to ruin the fun, and ends up capturing James' body, but leaving his Sprit behind.**_

"_**Not quite what I planned, but it will do!"**_

"_**I… wonder if I'm the only one who can see James?"**_

_**Will James get his body back form Ebenezer, and why can only Sarah see James?**_

"**_NEXT ITME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**


	10. The missing James: Fused Ranger

**ADVENTURE SIX**

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Just the heads up, I've decided that after this episode to skip over many of the other episodes.**_

_**Well… come on, I can't right out a whole saga like that, besides, I don't think this site or my computer can or should hold that much data for one.**_

_**It's much better than making more and more repetitive episodes in any case.**_

Sarah and James were off in the fields that morning gathering water. While James hoisted the bucket up from the well, Sarah was picking flowers for the table.

"Humph…!" James grunted to himself as he tugged on the chain. "I knew this would happen; I do all the work why she lays about!"

Sarah's head perked up. "I can hear you, you know!" she said sounding annoyed. "And for your information, gathering water is a job for the men… it's most improper for a Lady!"

"Ugh… Ah… Lady?" grunted James, "Lazy, and bossy would be more like it for you! …Ah… Ugh…!" James finally got the bucket to the top and reach for it.

Ooh… now that really got on Sarah's nerves. So she pitched a small pebble at his back. James yipped, and accidentally tossed launched the bucket up over his head.

The bucket soared up into the air in Sarah direction. She braced herself for the impact, but James quickly ran over and shoved her out of the way, so he got wet instead.

"James Hiller… just look what you've done!" Sarah snarled as she stood. "I'm all filthy!"

James picked the bucket off his head. "Well thanks for nothing… you could have been wet by now if it wasn't for me!"

"Well if you hadn't launched the bucket…!"

"Well if you didn't hit me from behind…!"

They seemed to quarrel and quarrel, until finally… "That's it!" yelled James. He shoved the wet bucket into Sarah's arms. "I'm going to go dry off, You get the water!"

He stomped of to the wagon, leaving Sarah to do all the work now. "Who does he think he is, ordering me around like that!" she mumbled.

Actually, Sarah saw that more as A sign of maturity towards James than a act of cockiness.

James certainly had come a bit of ways since Sarah first met him, and he had even taught her a few things.

How, not to judge people just because their different. America can be just as civilized as England… and even Ladies can do a fair share every so often.

Although they still quarreled at times, Sometimes Sarah even enjoyed it. They brought back certain memories that made her laugh, and it was mostly James who taught her all this.

She really did look up to him as more of a really close friend than a competitor. Sometimes, she felt even closer, but couldn't tell why.

She finally got the last buckets ready to take back to the print shop, and actually found it quite amusing too.

Suddenly, they ground began shaking near her. she turned round and saw a small brigade of wax redcoats coming right for her.

They shot some of the buckets and Sarah was outnumbered. Luckily James heard her scream. "Sarah… I'm coming!"

He leapt down from the wagon and kicked down a few of the redcoats. "Sarah, you okay?"

"I'm alright… but I think Ebenezer is coming," and sure enough Ebenezer had appeared, and was being carried by more redcoats.

"Eliminate those Power Pests!" he ordered his army. "I want Sarah's pink Morpher for Sakura." He held up a small gun, "My new Zapper-Ray will capture her and send her to my dungeon!"

Sarah flipped up and out of the ring of redcoats. "I've got to send a message to the others. Keep them busy!"

"Hey…" James yelled as Sarah ran off for the wagon. "Well thanks for nothing!" nevertheless, he continued battling with the redcoats.

Before long, Sarah had already sent word to Moses, Henri, and I. Then she leapt out from the wagon and ran to help James.

She kicked down a few more redcoats, and even washed some of them away by splashing them with water from the buckets.

"Hmm, mm, mm, hee, ah, ah, ah. Pretty good Ranger!" Ebenezer chuckled. "But not good enough!" He raised his gun. "Time to send you to my dungeon… HA!"

He fired a big bolt of light from the gun, but Sarah knew what could stop the light. She raised one of the silver buckets and the zap bounced right off it.

"Blast… she deflected my power zap!" cried Ebenezer.

The blast bounced off the ground, off the well, off the tree, and even hit the wagon. Finally, it bounced off the wagon and right for James.

"Oh, no!" cried James, but it was too late. He cried out in pain as the zap seemed to flare his body up, and then he was gone in a puff of smoke, and his Morpher fell off.

Sarah rushed over to the fallen bracelet and scooped it up. "James… No!" she cried.

Ebenezer scratched his head, "Well… not quite what I planned, but it will have to do." He said. "Give me your Morpher, Pink Ranger!"

Sarah stood up. "Come and get it, Boy!" she sneered.

"Oh I could, but why work so hard!" replied Ebenezer, and he signaled his men to move out.

"I'll be back here at sundown Ranger, and you have choice!" he snarled as he began to vanish.

"You will give me both Morphers, or you'll never see your precious James again! AH, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH!" then he was gone.

Sarah collapse to her knees with James' bracelet clutched in her hand. "James… Oh, James… I'm so sorry!" she dropped the Morpher and began to weep.

"_Shesh… you think I was destroyed or something!"_

Sarah looked up. "James?" she asked. She turned round, and there he was right behind her. "JAMES!" she sprang and ran over to hug him, but she passed right through him and fell down.

Sarah gasped at what just happened. "Why… I can see you…" she ran her hands right through his See-trough body. "But I can't feel you!"

"_I don't understand it much myself." _Said James, _"I seem to have gotten a bit ghostly after Ebenezer's Zap."_

Sarah snapped her finger. "Of course, the zap, all that bouncing it did must have weakened it." She said. "It only got your body, but not your spirit!"

"Sarah… Sarah!" I called as I rode in with Henri and Moses. Obviously we had got Sarah's message.

I looked around at the slightly damaged field "Gee, looks like Ebenezer was here alright!" I said.

"Hey, Sarah, where's James?" asked Moses, "Wasn't he with you?"

Sarah and James both raised their eyebrows. "Why, he's right here. Can't you see him?" Sarah asked.

We all looked around where she pointed. "No, we can't see 'im!" answered Henri. "'E's not 'iding is 'e!"

James moved right up to Henri. _"I'm right here."_

Henri jumped and whirled around. "'Ey, what was that?" he asked.

"You heard it too?" asked Moses. "James… James, where are you? We can hear you but we can't see you!"

Sarah began to wonder. "I wonder if I'm the only one who actually see him." She asked.

James wasn't paying attention and trying to grab his Morpher, but his hands just went right through it.

Sarah told me everything about Ebenezer's Zapper-Ray. "Hmm, this is serious." I said.

"_I can't pick up my Morpher!"_ cried James, _"And Ebenezer has my body! What am I going to do?"_

I moved over and picked up the Morpher for him. "The only thing we can do." I said, "We wait for sundown, and confront Ebenezer."

**_Meanwhile, on the island_**…

Ebenezer and his minions couldn't understand. James hadn't moved or said anything since they threw him into the dungeon.

"It is no use, Master." Said Malakar, "I have tried everything, but he simply will not awaken."

"I told you your Zapper-Ray wouldn't not have worked Malakar." Sakura teased.

"It was I who actually designed it, Sakura!" Ebenezer growled.

Sakura turned pink. "Ooh… sorry!" she said. She had forgotten that Zapper-Ray had only just been completed, and Ebenezer was still trying to figure out the Side effects.

"Ha, it matters not if he's asleep or not!" replied Ebenezer. "Come Sundown, the Pink Ranger will have to surrender the Morphers to me, or say farewell to her precious James again."

"Buah, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

**_End of Act One…_** **_NEWSPAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!_**

Moses, Henri, and I helped Sarah clean up and load the wagon, but James couldn't really do anything.

"A fine help you were, James!"Sarah sneered.

"_Hey, it's not my fault I can't touch anything!" _James protested.

I held up my hands. "Alright, that's enough squabbling out you two for one day." I said. "Right now we have to focus on our plan!"

Everyone had a sneaky feeling that even if we met terms with Ebenezer, he wouldn't just give James' body back to us like that.

It was decided that best thing we could do was follow Ebenezer back to his secret lair, wherever it was.

All we'd have to do is sneak past him and go through the warp-hole he used to teleport.

"And 'ow do you expect we follow them?" asked Henri. "We'd never be able to get past all the Redcoats."

"Ah… but that's only half the plan." I said. I picked up a small case from my lab.

"Hey, I'd know this sign anywhere." Said Moses, "Have you come up with something new?"

"I have indeed." I answered. I opened the case and inside was a new blue formula inside flask.

"I recently discovered this while I was modifying the camouflage fluid for Henri's Zord." I opened the flask. "This formula can turn absolutely anything invisible… Observe!"

I poured a few drops onto the flowers Sarah had brought back, and they did indeed vanish. "Goodness…!" she said. She reached up and could actually feel the flowers.

"_That's incredible, Mykan!"_ said James.

"So, If we each pour a little of this on ourselves, we'll become invisible too?" asked Moses.

I nodded. "Yes we will, but there is one little detail." I said, "It only lasts for a short while, after that we'll reappear again."

That meant that we would to move fats to find James' body and get out of there safely. "How much longer do we have, Dr. Franklin?" I asked.

Ben checked his pocket watch, "Well, sundown is scheduled for fourteen minutes after Six tonight." He answered.

"Right…" I said checking the big clock on the wall, it was 3:30 pm, "That doesn't give us much time!"

We went over the plan one last time, and finally decided our decoy. We would place some flat rocks in a small burlap bag to make it looked like Sarah was giving the Morphers.

After that, she would run back to behind the well and the bushes were we would be taking cover. If the plan went well, we would be able to sneak in.

By 6:10pm We all were indeed outside and by the well. Sarah moved as instructed, and placed the bag at the point were Ebenezer appeared earlier, then quickly ran back.

"I hope we can do this!" Sarah whispered.

"_Why?" _asked James. _"Don't tell me you can't stand having ghost for a friend."_

"Oh please…" replied Sarah, "It's just that without your body, your even more useless as it is!"

"_Well, excuse me!" _James sneered. _"We still can't even figure out why only you can see me!"_

"My bad luck I guess!"

I hushed them both up. "Will you two knock it off! It's almost time!" I said pointing out to the bag.

We all checked the sun, and had almost completely set beneath the hills, when the warp hole appeared, and the redcoats came marching out.

"Okay, this is it." I said. "Henri, hand me the flask!" Henri did as he was told and, I poured a little of the fluid onto the others, except for James because he already couldn't be seen.

Once we were all invisible I got rid of the flask. _"Okay guys, remember we don't have time before this stuff wears off!"_ I whispered, _"Lets go!"_

We all slowly got up and quietly moved along the grass. _"Ouch… Henri that's my foot!" _Sarah complained as she tapped the invisible body in front of her.

"_Sarah, that's me!" _whispered Moses.

"_Shh… keep it down!"_ I whispered.

Before long, we each steeped through warp hole, along with the Redcoats who didn't suspect a thing.

After the last one climbed in, the warp hole vanished.

**_On the island_**…

We all stepped out of the warp hole and it vanished, but we had to wait for the redcoats to go away before we spoke, not to mention find out where they were going.

"_Sacre' Bleu…" _whispered Henri. We all looked in the direction of his voice. _"Look, it's the ocean!"_

As we walked along, following the redcoats footprints in the mud, we saw nothing more than ocean on all sides.

"_We must be on some undiscovered island." _Said James, _"At least we have a clue to where the enemy is based at."_

"_Only slightly…" _said Moses, _"We do know that this is an island, but exactly what part of the world are on?"_

"_We'll have to work on that later." _I said, _"Right now we have to hurry, we don't have much time left!"_

We continued to follow the footprints which seemed to lead up to the mountain in the center of the island before the trial stopped.

"_Whoa, would you take a look at that!" _Moses said as we all gazed upon the strange looking fortress up at the top of the summit.

Ebenezer's Lab building seemed to have been transformed into a small stoned castle with even more rooms and corridors. _"Holy cow!"_ I said, _"Guess Ebenezer's been a lot busier than I thought!"_

"_You're telling me!" _James said Softly, _"How are we going to find my body, it could be anywhere!"_

Sarah remembered during the battle before, Ebenezer said something about a Dungeon, then that was our obvious destination.

We all marched into the front door of the fortress, and looked around at all the hallways before us._ "Which way do we go now?"_ asked Henri.

I looked up one way, and then another, but when I looked back towards where the group would be… "Oh, no… guys, look!" I cried as our bodies began to fade in.

"Oh, no… the formula's run out!" cried Sarah. _"Great, now I'm the only one who's invisible again!" _said James.

"What do we do now?" asked Moses, and at that moment, a gun shot nearly had him but just missed. We looked forward and saw an army of redcoats coming at us.

"We fight, that's what!" I said. "Ready…"

"Ready!" cried the other three rangers. "Past, Present, Power!" and we morphed into our suits."

"_Hey, what about me?" _called James.

"You're still a ghost, silly!" Snapped Sarah. "Let us handle this!"

James couldn't do much except watch the other rangers and I battle the Redcoats out. We seemed to be doing a bit okay, but without James to help us, the Redcoats had the upper hand.

Soon they had us by the arms and were stripping us of our weapons. "Let us go!" I growled.

"James… Don't just stand there! Do something!" cried Sarah. The Redcoats heads perked up at James' name, but they couldn't see him anywhere.

"_What do you expect me to do!"_ James lashed out. The sound of his voice made the redcoats jump in fear, and run away, leaving us unharmed and still with all our weapons.

James was amazed to think that al l he did to scare of the redcoats was to speak up. _"Well, I guess that's one positive thing to being a ghost." _He said.

We all seemed impressed and thankful for James, but not Sarah. "Can we please just get his body back, so James can become useful again!" she whined.

"_Well, excuse me!"_ James snarled. _"That's what I get for saving your sorry selves?"_

"No… THIS IS!" Sarah tried to slap James' face, but forgetting she couldn't touch him, went right through him and fell down again. Each of us laughed a little at how silly she just acted.

"Come on… let's go!" I said, "I think the redcoats went this way!" and we all ran up the hallway.

We ran up one corridor, and down another amazed at how quickly Ebenezer was able to build this place. Suddenly, we heard voices coming from another room.

We all stared down a balconied box, and saw the dungeon. _"Look, it's my body!" _said James. "And Ebenezer!" I added.

"You idiots!" Ebenezer growled holding up the bag of rocks. "these are not the Power ranger's Morphers, you've been tricked, and now the rangers are here on the island!"

Malakar walked in… "Master, according to the redcoats from the front, the rangers are pursuing a rescue!" he said, "But what's more, is that James is with them!"

Ebenezer raised an eyebrow. "How can that be so?" he asked, "Look for yourself, and you can see James is right here!"

"He is there, alright. I saw it all!" replied Malakar, "And what's more is that Sarah claims she can see him, but I and the others, plus the other rangers could not!"

Ebenezer paced back and forth. "So that's the explanation!" he said. "Malakar was right about the side effects of my Zapper ray!"

Malakar had been studying the Zapper ray for awhile, and gave the results back, "Now it all makes sense!" replied Ebenezer. "I only captured James' body, but his spirit stayed behind!"

"But one thing puzzles me… Why would only Sarah be able to see James?" he asked. "According to Malakar's results, she only see him if… if…!"

His jaw dropped opened and his eyes widened. "No… No… impossible. She couldn't be!" he replied. "Sarah could only see James if… if she was in love with him!"

"Sarah, a British girl in love with James, an American lad! How Repulsive is that!"

From up in the box, Henri and Moses smiled in the helmets, "So, Sarah… we were right." Moses teased.

"You really do love James, don't you." Added Henri.

Sarah hesitated, "Oh, please… why would I be in love with James?" Sarah asked, but he twiddled thumbs did all the talking for her. "Oh, alright, maybe I do… only slightly!"

Sarah then looked up at James who stood there, wide-eyed and jaw dropped on the spot. "Sarah…?" he asked. He knelt down gently. "You… you love me?"

Sarah was very hesitant, but before she could answer the balconied box crumbled and we all fell into the dungeon.

"Rangers… " Ebenezer said as if he were expecting them. "Welcome, to my new lair!"

We all stood up. "You know why were her Ebenezer!" I growled, "Give James back his body, and make it fast!"

"Hmm, mm, mm… certainly Mykan, certainly. When you hand over your Morphers!"

"Why that's black mail!" Sarah snapped. "We'll never hand over our Morphers to the likes you!"

Ebenezer whistled, and Redcoats came from ever corner. "Fool, You don't have choice!" he sneered.

"You gave either hand them over to me generously, or I can just take them, but either way… You're Morphers will be mine!"

"READCOATS, ATTACK!"

The redcoats began to charge us. "RANGERS, GO!" I cried out, and we rushed into battle.

I pulled out my sword, "HIYA… Welcome to a nightmare of my own!" I sneered and began hacking away at the Redcoats.

Moses leapt over a couple more right to a pile of empty barrels. "Ever play kick the can?" he mocked and he kicked the pile down bowling over the Redcoats.

Henri used his blaster two quickly shoot down any redcoat that charged him, but for each one he shot down, two more came back.

Two other Redcoats tried to kick at Sarah from both ends, but she quickly ducked, and the Redcoats kicked each other instead. "Now, that's going to give you a headache!" she teased.

But as the battle carried on… The red coats were outnumbering us, and there was no space for Henri and Moses to successfully activate their mega battles.

"_They're cornered!"_ James cried, _"I've got to help them, but how?" _Suddenly he remembered that no one else could see him, so he could get to his body.

And would luck have it, that more of the redcoats had just opened the cell and were preparing to take the body away.

"Get him in the bag you fools!" Ebenezer yelled.

But at that moment, James' eyes snapped open. "How about you get in first!" he yelled.

Ebenezer and the redcoats jumped back into a corner, and James threw the bag over them. "I'll get you for this!" Ebenezer shouted from under the bag.

He pulled out his arm and shot a magical blast, courtesy of a special formula he took to give him power, but he missed and blew a hole clean through the wall leading outside.

"Let's go guys!" James called, and one by one we all leapt out the hole and back outside, but the redcoats along the rest of the island were waiting for us.

I passed James back his Morpher and he immediately Morphed into Yellow Ranger, and joined us in battle. This time Henri and Moses were able to activate their mega battles.

Still, the redcoats had outnumbered us gratefully, and this time they didn't seem to want to go down.

Form up in the castle, Ebenezer chuckled to himself. He had recently designed a whole new army of _SUPER REDCOATS_, more powerful than the regular ones.

"Bah, ha, ha, ah, ah… Just one Redcoat is stronger than two rangers." He said, "They'll have a hard time tearing down these boys!"

Sure enough we were, Moses couldn't even cut them down with his mega battle saws, and Henri's blasters didn't do anything to them.

Also, Ebenezer had given them Magical powers they could use themselves, as well as their muskets.

One shot was enough to put a bad mark on our suits, and Moses, Henri and were knocked down! "Even out Mega battles don't work!" cried Henri.

Moses was actually to tired to answer, he could barely stand up, and neither could Henri.

Finally after the Redcoats knocked me down, James and Sarah were surrounded. "James… what are we going to do!" cried Sarah as she held onto him.

James stepped right in front of her with his arms stretched out. "If you want to get Sarah, you'll have to go through me!" he shouted.

"James!" Sarah whispered.

James looked round at her, "You all risked your life to save me, and even though you could see me through love or not… I won't let them hurt you, or the others!"

Sarah felt her cheeks go all rosy inside her helmet, _"He's… trying to protect me!" _she thought, _"And after all I had thrown at him while he was only a ghost."_

"Oh, how noble…" Ebenezer teased, "Too bad it's all foolish… FINISH THEM OFF!" he roared.

The Redcoats armed their muskets, and fired. "James! Sarah!" I cried, but when the smoke cleared, they were still standing there in one piece.

"What… It can't be… they survived?" cried Ebenezer, and then their suits began to glow! "Now what's happening!"

James and Sarah rose up into their air, spun round and around like a tornado, and their bodies collided into each other.

"I don't believe it…" I said, "They're… They're…"

"What… are they doing?" asked Moses.

"… Combining!"

The Redcoats shielded their eyes of the brightness, and when it finally had lifted neither James nor Sarah was standing there…

This new ranger had appeared wearing a pink and yellow crossover suit, and with abs and muscles pretty buffed up!

"My god…" I cried, "Who is that Ranger?" Moses and Henri were shocked to hear that even I didn't know about this technique, I didn't make it.

The ranger stepped down and spoke in fused voice of James and Sarah. "I am neither the Pink Ranger, nor the Yellow!" it said. "But I am the instrument of the redcoats destruction!"

"You, destroy my new super redcoats, don't make me laugh!" Ebenezer sneered. "Go get that Ranger!"

Several of the redcoats charged and piled over top of the ranger, but when the dust had cleared, the redcoats found that they were only strangling themselves, and the ranger was gone.

"Hey… I'm over here." its voice came from behind. Another Redcoat fired his musket rapidly, but the shots only seemed to get stuck in the Ranger's massive abs.

"That was not a smart idea." It said, and bulged its gut out in front sending all the bullets back at the redcoat that fired them, and even knock out a few other redcoats.

Then the ranger began to attack the remaining forces. Using supper speed, strength and power, the ranger piled up all the redcoats in one huge heap.

"Now for the finishing move!" it said deeply, and leapt up on top of the pile of redcoats, and its suit began glowing. "FUSION… EXPLOSION!"

A big ball of bright light surrounded the ranger and then began to expand, and expand as it gobbled up all the redcoats and vaporize them to pieces.

"Amazing…" said Moses. "Can you believe it, that guy actually did it!" Henri and I nodded as we watched the light dim out!

When it had completely vanished, the mystery Ranger was gone, and James and Sarah were there in the Ranger's place. James seemed alright, but Sarah was a little wiped out from the fusion.

James picked her up in his arms, and signaled the rest us to come over. "We're out of here!" I said. "Right!" the Rangers agreed, and we teleported away.

Ebenezer was fuming like a tiger "No… No, what went wrong! My master Plan was full-proof!"

Malakar, Sakura and Tom approached their angry master. "A thousand apologies master, we have failed you once again!" Tom cried.

Ebenezer growled. "You call yourselves minions, you are disgraceful, bumbling, nincompoops!" he sighed. "Get out of my sight, all of you!"

**_Back in America_**…

Sarah was finally sawn back on her feet. "I can't believe James and I actually fused bodies." She said.

"Well, I can't either but it happened." Added James, "Mykan, when did you perfect the art of fusion? I thought it was impossible!"

I stared at them both with confusion. "It's stranger than you think." I said, "I didn't program any such thing into the Morphers."

Sarah's eyes widened. "You mean… you didn't do this?" she asked. I shook my head in agreement. I had nothing to do with the fusion.

"Nevertheless…" I said, "I'm going to take the Morphers back to my lab and upgrade them. It's become clearer that Ebenezer has gotten much stronger now, and we'll have to be ready for him."

Everyone agreed and gave me their Morphers. They also hopped if I could figure out anything about that Fusion technique. It may have been strange, but it would be helpful to us.

Apart from all this, we had finally found Ebenezer had been hiding somewhere over ocean on a lonely island. We just to find out what part of the world.

Sarah and James went back to fetching the water the next day, and they didn't really squabble this time. "I never got to tell you thank you, James!" Sarah said.

"For what?"

"You really helped me out in the battle, and I'm very grateful for it."

"Oh, hey it was nothing, you are my friend, and I wanted to protect you and all…"

Sarah hushed him by softly pressing her lips up against his cheek. "Thank you James!" she replied. James blushed, and was starting to think maybe Sarah really did love him.

Well, even if Sarah was in love with him, she wasn't going to say it. At least, not out loud.

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

**_(LATER EPISODES)_**

_**Another set of Power Rangers appear and save the day.**_

"_**Hey, their not us…!"**_

_**These second group of Rangers turn out to be a trap set up by Sakura, and Tom sprays his trap.**_

"_**That dome will shrink down to size and crush the rangers like beetles!"**_

_**But just when all hope seems lost, another Power Ranger appears, and this Ranger is real.**_

_**Where did this Ranger come from? Who is he? And is he friend or foe?**_

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**(LATER EPISODES)**_


	11. Ranger from the Future PT One

**ADVENTURE FIFTEEN**

**PT. One**

_**For the Remainder of the story, we'll just keep skipping episodes, but don't worry, I will promise you all something real tasty for the end!**_

**_Also Note: this chapter does bring the Future ranger into the picture, but his name isn't really Vlad, just like my real name is not really Mykan._**

**_2176, London…_**

My younger brother, Vlad had just gotten off the phone with the police about my disappearance, but the police still had no clues as to what happened.

"Well, come up with something." Vlad said Calmly, "My brother's been missing for weeks now, and he's the only family I've got."

"_You keep your chin up there, sport, we'll do what we can." _Said the police chief, and then he hung up.

As Vlad walked back to his lab room he could overhear the English students badmouthing me under their breaths.

"If you ask me, that weasel Mykan just ran away!"

"So what, it was better off without him here!"

Vlad resisted the urge to argue and walked into his own lab to continue his work on his own Morpher and Zord, which were both nearing completion.

He managed to get his Zord fully operational. It was called the _Colonel Zord_, and it was actually a large battle tank, that could also be synthesized like my soldier Zords.

It also had the ability to change from tank mode, to warrior mode, and there also one other thing he had programmed it for, but had quite forgotten what… Oh well.

He could wear it on one arm on a bracelet as a smaller model, along with a newer device he had invented called the _Strata-Cycle_. Which was no ordinary motorcycle.

It also had two very special abilities from just roaming the streets like a regular motorcycle, but because he was underage to get his Licence, he couldn't test it out yet.

So like the Colonel Zord, it stayed on the bracelet, and could be summoned if needed. The only problem he had was the Morpher itself.

It did look exactly like mine, and the jewel on top of it was half black and half white.

Since it was sixth Morpher, Vlad had made it so he have to join it with the other bracelet to complete the Morphing sequence.

The only problem was, regardless of how many times he had modified and programmed the units of the bracelets, he could get the lights to glow, but he couldn't get the ranger suit to appear!

He tried it again. "Power of the future!" he cried and joined the jewel on the Morpher to the loading space on the Colonel zord's bracelet. The lights began to surround Vlad's body…

… then the lights disappeared, and the ranger suit still had not appeared. "What the heck is wrong with this thing?" he asked himself.

He checked over everything, and all the circuits were in perfect condition. There just wasn't enough power transferring between the two sources. That was what kept the suit from coming out.

Vlad put his bracelets back into their case. "Man, I sure wish you were here to help me Mykan."

My brother and I were the only things closest to friends in the whole school. We were both super smart, we had black belts in martial arts, and we both idolized Power Rangers.

But ever since Ebenezer and I had disappeared, along with our entire labs, Vlad didn't know what to think now, except for a wild theory that it was not really Somewhere I had gone…

…_but Some when!_

He asked the police if he could borrow the gun off them for a while and examine it to possibly determine it's functions, and the police granted him permission.

Vlad immediately got down to work with the device and decided it best not to use it right then. Not until he was certain that if he went in time he could get back safely.

He disassembled the gun and discovered what power it up. Traces of Ebenezer's viral serum were still damp on the wires and breakers.

Some how the serum must have jolted the circuits and activated the warp controller when the gun was activated, and that was what made the time warp work.

He also dusted the handle of the gun for fingerprints, and found traces of my prints and of Ebenezer's. So he was right, I did travel back through time, but to what age?

Well, it was a good thing Ebenezer had given the device a counter screen to determine the Time destination, and it read… _1776!_

"Okay, that solves one thing." Vlad said to himself, but now he had to figure out something different. Like how to make to there and back.

Apparently, the Viral serum also acted as a traveling shield, which meant that if he used the gun as it was, the serum would protect the gun so it wouldn't go through the warp and be left behind.

Somehow, Vlad had to think of a way to fix the gun so it wouldn't do that, but the problem was it was Ebenezer's invention, and only he had the prints for it.

Vlad knew hardly anything about the device already, and barely even knew how he disassembled it, but then something hit him.

If he couldn't really fix the gun, maybe he could redesign it and give it a new power source that could work the time warp both ways at any where and when.

"And I think I have just the idea…" he said looking down at his Morpher. Wasting no time at all, he got straight to work.

A few days later… his Morpher now had parts of the time gun programmed and wired into it, and was clean of the viral serum, and that's not all that happened…

Vlad decided why not give it a shot, after all if he was going back to Colonial days to find me, he would need some line of protection against the American Revolution.

"Okay baby… here goes…" he said. "Power of the Future!" he proclaimed and joined the two bracelets together.

This time his body glowed in the light, and when it vanished he was finally wearing his Power Ranger suit. Which was half black, half white, and had golden shoulder, and knee pads.

It also had a neat jazzy golden racing stripe going from his shoulders and down his body separating the white side from the black.

He also had a special weapon he made called the Future Defender, which could actually change from blaster mode to blade mode, so he only needed one sheath.

"Alright… it worked!" he cried. All his power was working just fine, and his levels were looking great. He looked down at his Morpher "It's time!"

He silently snuck out of the building unseen and made it over to the school's stadium in the backyard where he brought his strata cycle to life.

Well he was going to a time where driving laws were never issued as no motor vehicle was invented yet, so it was supposedly okay. Besides, Vlad and I always loved motorcycling arcade games

He mounted it and gripped the handles tight. "Hope this thing will work." He said as he roared the engine to life. "'Cause I have the need, the need for speed."

He raised the underside of his Morpher up where the time configuration was, and he set the dials for 1776. "Hold on Mykan, here I come!"

He kicked his heel down and the bike began roaming forward from one end of the stadium and heading for the other side.

"HERE GOES NOTHING!" Vlad cried as he increased speed and activated the warp, and right before he whammed right into the wall a quick flash of light surrounded him and he vanished in a flash.

**_END OF ACT ONE… NEWSPAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!_**

**_Meanwhile, in 1776…_**

"Rangers, Go!" I cried as we jumped into another battle of Redcoats attacking the city.

Several months had past since my arrival, and it was now mid summer time. The Ranger sand I had beaten a lot of foes since then.

One by one, Ebenezer would send a Virus to attack the people of the past, and we would be there to destroy the monster and restore any damages made.

I had modified the Morphers, and made the suits and Mega battles much stronger. Plus a special device for James and Sarah's Morphers.

I had determined that it was James and Sarah's appealing feelings for each other, though they still wouldn't admit it, that allowed them to fuse.

However, since I couldn't control the way the Fusion came and went as it did, I made a special device for them in their Morphers, that could allow them to fuse any time they wish.

The fusion had worked, but was only lasted 30 minutes, less if they used up to much of their power with that explosive attack they had.

I had even made a lot more friends and allies who were famous people of the Colonial days.

I already was friends and allies of the Ludingtons, the Adam's, even General. George Washington himself, and a few of his allies.

But I had also made allies with, Deborah Samson, and Nathan Hale when the Rangers and I saved their school's, and student's from danger.

Even Thomas Jefferson, the Third president of America to-be. He and his allies swore allegiance to me, and promised to keep my secrets to themselves.

Joseph Brant, James Madison, George Rogers Clark, Patrick Henry, Nathan Hale, Benjamin West, Elizabeth Freemen, John Paul Jones, Phyllis Wheatley, James Armistead, Alexander Hamilton, Paul Revere… And many, many more!

I even made some other French friends, like Marquis Lafayette, when his family was abducted by Sakura.

To think, the famous people in all America history were now my friends and Allies of the Power Rangers, and all swore on our secrecy.

Of course there were still some rivaling journalists of James and Sarah who hopped to get away with documents and notes about our secrets.

Luckily I was always able to catch up to them and blast them with my Re-animator set on Erase. I wiped their minds clean of all they had seen and left their books blank. So our secrets were safe.

Today, the Rangers and I were battling Redcoats in the streets, and stopping a Virus called _Red-eye_ from robbing the market.

Little did we notice two little sneaker journalists were taking notes on the entire battle for their fathers paper.

And as usual the Redcoats were torn down, and the monster was badly beaten up. "Well… do you surrender or do we have to get tough?" I asked.

Red-eye stood wearily, "Never! I'll get you Rangers yet!" she screeched and she blasted us all.

We all were barely able to dodge her fire, but we were okay. "Big mistake!" I said, "Rangers, weapons to full power!" We all withdrew out Swords and guns, and they began to glow.

"Ready, Fire!" I cried, and we blasted the weakened Virus. She whimpered in pain, then fell over… EXPLODED… and was really gone.

The crowds were overjoyed and cheered for us, and their wasn't that much damage done, so I didn't have to use the Re-animator.

"Thank you ever so much Power Rangers." Said the clerk of the market shop. "You saved my business."

A young lady shyly walked up to us. "But, who are you all, Really?" she asked. We all put on a Super hero voice.

"We're just noble American citizens trying to do a good deed for our country." I said heroically.

James looked out at all the little children watching. "And remember little ones; Don't try this at home!"

Sarah suddenly turned her attention to the two young boys finishing their documents and dashing for their horses. She silently whispered into my ear and gestured to the boys.

I nodded. "Now we must be off!" I said to the crowd.

"Awe… so soon!" the young lady replied.

"Sorry Madam…" Henri said Heroically "But we 'ave things to do, Places to go, and people to save!"

Moses nodded, "Be loyal and truthful to your fellow kind." She proclaimed

"Only when the fighting will their be peace on Earth!" added Sarah. The crowd cheered to us all as we gave them a salute and a Farewell, the we teleported.

The pesky boys however had reached their father who was waiting to escort them home. "Good work boys!" he chuckled, "Finally the secrets of the Power Rangers are mine!"

They were about to take off, when we formed a road block up ahead using ourselves. I steeped forward. "We told you two rats, No Documenting us!" I scolded.

Their father looked me straight in the eye. "Look here, Red…" he said deeply, "We all got jobs here. You and your friends did yours, now let me and my sons do ours!"

With that, they began racing away on their horses. Lucky for us I was able to whistle loud enough for Victoria to here me. She came up the hill and I mounted her.

"You guys… teleport up ahead and slow them down!" I said, "I'm going to be ready for them!"

Everyone nodded and teleported off. Then I gripped the reins tightly. "Ride like the wind Victoria!" I cried as Victoria kicked up and galloped off.

**_Meanwhile_**…

The boys and their father were still a little ways ahead of me, but the other Rangers were closing in fast.

Moses and Henri washed out a bridge over a nearby river. So the horses had to go back, then run over and jump.

James and Sarah had also fired their ray guns to scare the horses and slow them down a bit.

Suddenly, the father looked around, and saw me gaining on them. "Faster boys, Faster!" her yelled, and their horses gained speed.

It didn't matter, I had them in range. I pulled out my Re-animator and set it to erase, and the boys found themselves being bathed in some sort of light.

"Hey… what's happening!" one of the boys cried. "I feel all funny!" cried the other.

The stopped their horses, as I approached them. "I've erased all your memories of the Rangers secrets and also wiped your documents blank! I'm sorry, but we must keep our secrets, secret!"

The other Rangers teleported back to the Print shop while Victoria and I rode after them.

"He… he must've been bluffing!" snapped the Father. "There's no way he…!" But the boys showed him their empty sheets.

"He wasn't bluffing, Father!" said one of his sons. "There goes our story of the century!"

The documents were empty, and the two boys couldn't remember anything of what they had wrote or seen. "Oh, why does everything always happen to me!"

**_Meanwhile, somewhere in the sky_**…

Over the months, Ebenezer had completed his flying fortress and left the island he was on before we could track him down. Now we knew he was somewhere up in the sky, yet unreachable by my weapons.

Ebenezer was well aware of Malakar's Failure again, but he was too busy to have too much care in the world about it.

Sakura came in and told him that her computations were completed. She whistled for Five of the Redcoats to enter the chamber, and they did come in, but disguised as me and my team.

"Ah, very impressive, Sakura." Said Ebenezer as he eyed the Rangers. "Hmm, mm, mm… These are certain to lure the Rangers out into the open."

Tom entered the room. "Yes, Master!" he said, "And with this magic force field I have planned, the Rangers will soon be no more!"

He showed them his plans to trick me and my team into heading to a certain area, where he would seal us inside a dark dome that would crush us down to size.

"Excellent!" chuckled Ebenezer, and he showed them a viral capsule. "And as you know rangers need a better leader than that Mykan!"

He pitched the capsule to the ground and in a puff of smoke appeared a monster wearing armor and carrying a small staff. "General. Lock, at your service!" he said.

"Hmm, mm, mm… with all this in our arsenal, We're sure not to fail this time!" said Tom.

"You had better not fail me this time!" replied Ebenezer, "Or the both of you will wish that you had never been born!"

Sakura and Tom bowed, "We shall not fail!" the both replied, and they vanished along with the False Rangers and General Lock.

"Enjoy yourselves now Rangers…" Ebenezer said to himself. "Because your days are numbered! Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

The people of England were startled by _a cloud, _that sped over the town at an unusual speed, and settled into the town square.

Vlad still in his Ranger suit parked his Strata cycle and looked around him, while ignoring the people running away and screaming for help.

"I made it… I made it, I'm in colonial days!" he said to himself as he checked his time counter, and he was indeed in 1776! "Now, where can I find Mykan?"

Vlad powered down his suit and scooted around on his cycle but everyone he had gotten close to ask for information, the people just ran away and confused him for being a witch.

"Oh, that's right…" Vlad said to himself. He had quite forgotten that in these days in age anyone who considered different or unusual were accused of being witches.

Suddenly he looked on ahead, and saw two Redcoats pining a poor young lady and her family for taxes.

"You know the law…" the Redcoat snapped, "You pay your taxes, or you go to jail! Now Give us the money!"

The young woman tried to explain to the cold hearted men that she had barely enough left to support her family and could not give anymore.

"Right… that's it, you're coming with us!" snapped the Redcoat and he motioned for his comrade to tie the woman up.

"Please, somebody help!" cried the woman. Her children were forced out of the house by three more Redcoats. "Mother… Mother!" they cried.

The Redcoat pointed his musket's harpoon at the woman's throat, "If you do not silence yourself at once, So help me I'll…!"

"Hold it right there!" snarled Vlad from behind. The Redcoats turned around and saw him aiming a oddly shaped pistol at his body.

"I'm sorry are you addressing me?" he said grumpily. "You bet I'm addressing you Red boy!" replied Vlad.

The Redcoat told his men to watch over the prisoners while he spoke to this rude young gentlemen. "Who are you to order me around?" he asked.

"Who am I…" said Vlad, "I'm your worst Nightmare, bucko! Now you're going to apologize to that woman and her children; call off your men and get lost!"

The Redcoat smiled wickedly, "I think I have a better idea…" he said and he poised it so his harpoon was at his chest now. "You're coming with us for attempted assault on a soldier!"

Vlad sighed. "I really hoped it wasn't going to come to this!" he said, "But perhaps I didn't make myself clear!"

Quick like lighting he kicked the Redcoat's musket away and held him by the arm twist in the back. "What… how did you!"

The other Redcoat's began to charge towards him, "All of you, drop your muskets, or your leader gets it good!"

The men did as told and moved slowly away from the prisoners. Vlad walked over and untied them all. "Are you all okay?" he asked.

The woman couldn't believe she had just been saved by the one who was considered a witch. "Yes, thank you." She said, but her features changed. "LOOK OUT!"

The Redcoats had grabbed planks of wood and nearly whammed them into Vlad's head, but he rolled out the way, and ushered the Woman and her children inside the house.

Then he eyed the unarmed Redcoats "Big mistake, dudes!" he said. "Now you're going to get it!"

The Redcoats didn't care and charged with their planks at the ready, but Vlad was able to evade all their blows, and give them all a good whacking without much trouble.

"Did I mention that I know Martial-Arts?"

The Redcoats knew they were licked, so they whistled up for their allies nearby, and soon Vlad had no choice but take his Strata-cycle and zoom out of there.

He was pursued by other Redcoats chasing him on Horseback and firing at him, but Vlad was going way to fast for their bullets to hit him.

Suddenly trouble was up ahead. "Look! He's trapped on the boat docks." Said the Leader. "When he stops, we'll get him."

But Vlad thought differently, "All right baby, do your stuff!" he said. He pressed a switch on the cent of the handle bars.

"Captain, he's not slowing down!" cried a soldier. "That's impossible! If he falls into the water he'll… What!"

The men looked on as the Strata-Cycle spread out two glider wings from the side, the wheel's shifted down flat, and the vehicle took off into the air.

That was the first of the two abilities of the Strata-Cycle. It could change into a hovering mode, which was rather essential as Vlad couldn't Teleport.

"So long, Suckers!" he called back as he flew out of sight leaving the Redcoats all angry with themselves for letting just one boy make a fool of them all.

As Vlad flew over the ocean he knew he was safe for now, but now he still had the problem of looking for me.

"You're out there somewhere, Mykan, but I'll find you!"

**_TO BE CONTINED_**…

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**General Lock attacks in London, but is confronted by the Rangers.**_

"_**Hey, their not us!"**_

_**And indeed they are not as the Rangers find themselves in Tom's dome and about to be crushed.**_

_**Meanwhile, Vlad may not have found Mykan, his brother, but he has met his first real cause of danger.**_

_**But Can Vlad arrive to save the Rangers in time?**_

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**


	12. Ranger from the Future PT Two

**ADVENTURE FIFTEEN**

**PT. Two**

"**_PREVIOUSLY ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**Mykan's brother, Vlad has discovered about his brother's disappearance, and using his own ranger gadgets, he made it to Colonial Days.**_

"_**I made it… I made it!"**_

_**Meanwhile, Ebenezer and his minions have completed their computations and are ready to spring their trap on the other rangers.**_

"_**General. Lock, at your service!"**_

_**Will Vlad be able to find his brother and save the other rangers in time?**_

"**_POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

Henri and Moses were doggie battling over the last piece of bread we ate with our lunch. "Gimme, Gimme, It's mine!" growled Moses.

"Non… I'm a growing boy, and I need my food!" protested Henri. Neither one of them was willing to let go.

Finally the bread slipped out of there reach and landed in James' hand, and he ate it. "Yummy!" he said. Henri and Moses jaw dropped. "Sorry guys, better luck next time!" replied James.

Moses and Henri slumped forward.

I helped Sarah and James clean the table while Moses and Henri helped Ben work the press for the papers James and Sarah had made over the past months.

As Sarah and I scrubbed the dishes, She washes, and I dry and put away, Sarah saw a photograph near the dish towel I was using.

It was a rather peculiar picture, as it didn't look painted in the slightest, but she could tell it was mine, because I was in the picture standing next to another fine young man?

"Mykan… what's this?" she asked.

"Oh, that…" I said, "that's a picture of me and younger brother, Vlad. Our very first picture in England."

Henri took the picture, "But Mykan, I thought you were an orphan." He asked. "Well, I am…" I replied. "I don't have any parents, but I do have a brother, and he's the only family I've got in the future."

Everyone was passing the photo around to gaze at it. "How come you didn't clean with us about this?" Moses asked.

"Well… He's not here is he?" I said, and they did realize I had a point, being the only person in this date from the future. "I just didn't think it would matter."

"Now that's not true Mykan." Said Ben, "You're brother may not be here with you, but that doesn't mean he's not important to us."

"I agree…" added James. "Mykan, we may have known you for all these months, but were still adjusting to the fact that your different from us."

Sarah nodded, "But we can't even try to help you if you don't tell us what's troubling you!" she said.

"I know… but I still miss him, and my own time!" I replied, "But still, it's nice to know that there people who I can trust."

Everyone smiled, but then my Morpher began to beep. I checked, "It's a Virus!" I said. "It's attacking the market again!"

Moses Sighed, "Don't these bad boys ever give up?" Nevertheless, we had to get there and stop the Virus.

"Rangers, Go!" I cried, and we all rushed out the door. The Market wasn't too far away so we didn't really teleport, but when we got there…

"Do you see what I see?" said James. We all saw it. The Monster that was attacking the Market was already under attack by _Power Rangers!_

"'Ey, their not us!" said Henri, "We're the Power Rangers!" But sure enough, they were Power Rangers and indeed wearing our suits.

They didn't seem to speak though, but they did beat the Virus up enough causing him to get up and run!

"We'll meet again, Power Rangers!" the monster yelled, "You haven't seen the last of General. Lock!" and he was gone.

The crowd went wild, but the rangers had vanished into thin air instead of teleporting like us.

"Okay, this really getting weird!" I said, "Where did those rangers come from, and who are they?"

"We thought you would know." Said Sarah, but I told them that we were the only Rangers around at all. Plus I didn't see any way of them using my technology… Unless.

"You guys thinking the same thing?" asked Moses, we all nodded in agreement, except for Sarah. "I don't know, maybe we should give the a chance and maybe talk to them."

"You could be right, Sarah." I said, "It's best for us not to judge them before we understand. Alright, we'll follow them around, but let's be ready just in case."

In the meantime we all headed back to the print shop, unbeknownst that Lock was watching us from the rooftops.

"Heh, heh, heh… We'll done Rangers." He said to the false rangers that turned back into the Redcoats.

Then he relayed the message back to Tom and Sakura who were both near an abandoned part of the city.

"_We have the real Rangers fooled! They do suspect us, but are not sure of it all!" _

Tom chuckled to himself. "Hmm, mm, mm, mm… Phase one of our plan is complete!"

**_Meanwhile, in the air_**…

Vlad had been searching all over the British isles for any signs of me on his strata-cycle, but no luck. He was able to stay in flight for a long time because of the way his cycle was built.

It was Solar powered, so all it really needed was energy from the sun's rays, the more sunlight it absorbed, the better and longer it would run.

But, his Strata cycle could and was getting tired of all this flying, and he would have to set it down to rest.

But the Redcoats he met before were ready for him, and had been setting up watches all over, there really was no safe place to land without engaging battle.

Except for one small area, an empty street down below where the Redcoats seemed to far away to catch up to him in time, "It's risky, but I have to land!" he said to himself.

So he began his descend.

Inside one of the houses, Sarah's Mother was sitting quietly the living room on the ground floor, sewing as usual, when suddenly she began to hear a roaring sound, that seemed to get louder and louder.

"Oh, honestly…" she grumbled, "What is that racquet, I can hardly hear my own thoughts!" She put down her material and needles, and peeked out the window.

She saw lots of the people in the street running all a scared of a strange vehicle that was descending upon the road, and hollering. "WITCH… WITCH!" and they all ran away.

That's when trumpets began to sound, calling for help. Elizabeth didn't even need a second to know what this was.

Outside… the last door slammed shut, and Vlad hopped off his bike. "Oh, man… where am I going to park the Cycle now!"

"Hey, you there!" called a feminine voice from behind. Vlad turned and saw a adult woman in a blue dress calling out to him, she seemed to be pointing to the stables near her house.

"Park your vehicle in there, and hurry back in here!" Vlad did quickly park the Strata-cycle in the stables, while the woman kept the horses calm.

Then she and Vlad quickly rushed into the house right as many redcoats came riding into the streets. "Don't make a sound!"

The Redcoats were all looking around, confused. They were certain that stranger had landed somewhere in this street. They rode away to look somewhere else.

Vlad let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, very much!" he said the woman, "But why did just save me, aren't you supposed be scared of me?"

The woman shook her head, "It's alright, I know everything, and that you are a Power Ranger!"

Vlad's eyes widened. "How did you know all that?" he asked.

"Well, you fly on a strange vehicle hat I have never before seen, and you have bracelets just like Mykan Zodiac does."

"Mykan!" Vlad quickly said. "You know My brother?"

"Oh, you are his family?" asked the Woman.

"Yes, I am his younger brother, Vlad. Who are you?"

The woman curtseyed. "I am Lady Elizabeth Philips; Sworn ally to the Power Rangers."

Vlad immediately began showing her manners, and they began to speak of everything they knew.

"So Mykan does have a team!" said Vlad, "Can you tell me where I can find them?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Their somewhere in Pennsylvania, in America!" she said, "I've never been there before, but that is all I can tell you."

Vlad felt so relieved that he had found out where I was, but now it was all a matter of getting to America.

He didn't have a Teleporter programmed into his Morpher. So his only choice was to take the Strata-cycle. Which by now should have been rested up.

"But how am I supposed get past the Redcoats?" he asked. "Even if I get past it could take me several hours to make across the ocean!"

Elizabeth smiled, "Leave that to me!"

A while later, Elizabeth had already given Vlad a small lunch for him to eat on the way to America, and wrapped a blanket around him as a disguise.

Then they moved the stables, and covered the Strata-Cycle with another blanket, and quietly rolled it down the path and onto the road.

When the Redcoats stopped to question Lady Philips, she just lied to them in saying she and her… Slave… were on their way to get food for the night.

Her fib fooled the men but good, because they did not suspect a thing. Finally, they reach the boat docks and took off the blankets.

"Thank you ever so much, Your Ladyship!" Vlad Said, "How can I ever repay you for all your kindness?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Not at all, young Vlad." She said, "Just go now, and find your brother, and fear not, I won't tell a soul!"

Vlad nodded and mounted his cycle, and took off over the ocean unnoticed. "Hang on Mykan, I'm coming!"

**_END OF ACT ONE…_** **_NEWSPAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!_**

The Sun Was setting back in America…

At the Print shop the others and I were carrying on with their day as usual, but we were actually waiting patiently for another attack.

We were looking after the Horses in the back that day. "Oh, I cannot stand all this waiting!" cried Henri "Why don't they come out yet!"

"Whoa, whoa take it easy there." Said Moses, "They'll come out, we just have to wait."

"That's right, Henri." I said as I finished brushing Victoria's back, "We can't expect them to just appear like that. Remember, the Power Rangers only fight defensively, we don't go looking for trouble!"

Henri knew I was right, "Still, this waiting is really getting boring!" he said, but suddenly he had not to wait any longer because our Morphers began beeping again.

"The Virus, it must be back." Cried Sarah. The signals were fading out a bit which meant he was on the move, and it was a good thing that Nobody was watching us.

"Rangers, Teleport!" I said, and we all zoomed up into the skies, but actually someone did see us.

Vlad… just passing over the coastline on his Strata-cycle. "Whew, what a long trip, but I made it." Suddenly, he saw five bright colored lights rising up from a street over head and flying off into the night.

"No way, man!" he said under his breath. "Mykan?" he would have followed the lights, but unfortunately, the Strata cycle was out of Solar Energy.

It could still go on the ground like a ordinary bike, but no more flying until it recharged, which it wouldn't soon now that the sun went down completely.

So he landed on the edge of the pier. "You have to do this to me now, don't you!" he growled to the bike. "Well, at least my Morpher can track those signals."

So he rived up the engine and followed the signal.

**_Meanwhile_**…

In an old abandoned part of the city, General Lock had finished tying the rangers to the top of an old water tower with a bomb near it at the bottom.

"Heh, heh, heh… the Rangers are on their way he sniggered to Tom and Sakura who were there waiting.

"Excellent… now go and seal off the perimeter!" said Tom, "Once we are certain the Rangers are out of the way you can destroy the city,

Sakura."

Sakura just filed her nails with her kunai. "Yeah… like, whatever!" she said rudely.

Tom's lips curled into a snarl. "You will do as I say, you worthless pipsqueak!"

Sakura just stood up, "Forget this, I'm out of here!" she snapped. And she hopped away.

"GRR… sometimes that Ninja really gets on my nerves!" Replied Tom, then he quickly went scarce just as the Rangers and I, landed near the tower.

"Hey, look up there!" said Moses as he pointed up the water tower. "It's the Power Rangers."

"But… we are the Power Rangers!" cried Henri. We still couldn't understand, but then we saw it…

A barrel loaded with gun powder with a fuse line, and it was lit, and there was no way of putting it out in time. "We got to hurry and get them down!" cried James.

"Easier said than done!" cried Sarah, "Look!" Recoats appeared from every entrance way. "We're surrounded!"

"Henri, Moses, you and I will deal with the Redcoats." I said. "James and Sarah, you get the other Rangers down from the tower!"

Everyone nodded. "Ready?" I asked.

"Ready!" they all replied, and we held out our Morphers. "Past, Present, Power!" and we all Morphed into our Ranger forms.

"Rangers, Go!" I cried, and we all dashed off.

Sarah and James had leapt up to the tower and began cutting the other Rangers free. "Don't worry, you guys are safe now!" but the other Rangers still did not say a word.

Meanwhile… Moses, Henri and I dealt with the Redcoats. "One, two, three, and Kick!" I said as I knocked each one of them down.

Henri enjoyed his adult sized body, it really helped the Martial art skills I gave him.

"'Ave an nice TRIP!" he chortled as he tripped a redcoat down. "See you next FALL!" and two more fell over. "Oh, 'ow I love it"

Moses was using his blaster to wart of any Redcoats that tried to come near the tower. "Bye-Bye… So long… Beat it man!" he chortled. "Man, I love this job!"

Finally, James and Sarah got the last Ranger untied, and they all leapt down from the tower. "The bomb, it's going to blow!" cried James.

"Not if I can help it!" said Moses, "Mykan, Henri, watch out!" Henri and I back-flipped right over to the others, and All the Remaining redcoats began charging us in one big group.

Moses, using his good strength lifted up the huge barrel. "Hey, Red-boys… Catch!" and he tossed it right onto the redcoats as the fuse disappeared into the little hole.

KABOOM… the Barrel gave off one mighty big explosion and wiped out the rest of the Redcoats.

Also, from a about a mile away… Vlad could see the explosion. "Bingo…" he said, "So that's where they are!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

The dust had settled and we were all still in one piece. "Are you guys all okay?" I asked, and the others nodded, but then the other Rangers had grabbed us.

"Hey… What the…?" and they changed into more Redcoats. "It's a Trap!" cried Henri.

"Correct, Rangers!" came a sinister, yet familiar voice.

"Tom!" cried Sarah, "You're behind this!"

"Correct again, cousin dear! Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" he ordered the Redcoats to throw us all into the center of the area. Then Tom held out his arms and recited…

_Dome of Darkness, I call to thee_

_To trap my victims around all exits to see_

_Electric shocks will pass with no doubt_

_So none may get in, and none may get out!_

His hands began sparking with electricity, and then form out of nowhere, a big black dome of energy had completely surrounded us.

"Hey, what is this?" cried James. Moses charged at the walls of the dome, but the electrical currents flowing through it shoved him right back.

"Whatever this stuff is, it's tough!" he grunted.

We tried to blast at the walls with our guns, but the shields just absorbed them like jellybeans, and our swords didn't even make a dent.

"You can't keep us in here forever, Tom!" I snarled. "We'll find a way out of this dome!"

Tom just sniggered. "Hmm, mm, mm… I'm afraid you won't, not before it crushes you!"

"Crushes us?" said Sarah, "What you mean by crush us?"

Tom stuck his arms out again and recited…

_Dome of Darkness, listen to me_

_Shrink down to size for all to see._

_Crushing that exists within your way_

_So they may never again see the light of day!_

With his evil word, the walls of the dome slowly began to close in toward each other. "The walls, they are closing in!" cried Henri.

"Right again." Said Tom, "In 15 minutes time, that dome will become so small, it'll crush you all into Power Pieces!"

Everyone of us gasped in fear. Sarah pounded on the electrical walls again "Tom, You won't get away with this!" she screamed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha… and who's' going to stop me!" Tom sniggered. "Fifteen minutes, Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

Sakura saw everything that was happening. "Well what do you know, he's not a big a loser than I gave him credit for!" she said to herself.

"Well, that takes care of the Rangers, now to have some fun!" Sakura leaped form rooftop to roof top, and throwing her ninja bombs everywhere.

For such little bombs, they sure did blow up big time, destroying every building under construction in the zone.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha… This is the life!" Sakura laughed to herself, "I get to destroy the city, and there's not a ranger in sight."

Little did she know that a shadowy figure, that was listening into everything, was already hot on her trail. "That's just what you think Ninja girl!"

**_Back at the dome_**…

We kept on trying every trick we had to break free from the dome before it crushed us, but nothing was working.

We couldn't teleport out, because the dome was designed as Tom said. _"Nothing goes in, and nothing comes out!"_

Henri and Moses' Mega battles couldn't be activated because the Electrical energies from the dome was Jamming their Morpher's frequencies.

James and Sarah couldn't fuse because at this point their wasn't enough room inside the dome for them do their Fusion movements. Besides, their Big Explosion attack would probably wipe us out too!

As For me, I didn't have a Mega Battle outfit, and all of my tricks couldn't even dent the shields.

"Nothing's working!" cried Henri.

"We have to keep on trying!" I added.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Sakura had finished demolishing the construction areas, and finally she was ready to blow up a nearby farmyard.

She took out a bomb. "Here it comes…!" but right before she could throw it, something hit her hard causing her to drop the bomb into a puddle.

"Ow… my arm!" Sakura cried, "Who did that!" she whipped around and saw what looked like. "No, no it cannot be!"

"Oh. but it is, sister!" said a another Ranger. "That was only the two by play, and this… IS THE PENALTY!" he whipped out his gun and fired at Sakura.

She fell over but was back on her feet in an instant. "Why you!" she grabbed out three of her kunai and pitched them at the ranger, but he leapt up out of the way, and shot her again.

"You missed me, but I didn't miss you!"

Sakura, really raging mad, drew her katana and began to charge again. "Oh, you like swords, eh?" the Ranger teased. "Future Defender, Saber-Mode!" and his gun became a regular sword.

The two fighters clashed their blades together, but even all of Sakura's Ninja power was hardly enough. "Is that the best you've got!" she growled.

"No, this is!" the Ranger protested and his blade began to glow. "Future Saber, Power Up!"

Sakura didn't care much and charged forward, but the Ranger just stood his ground, "The Future says Hi!" and swung back his sword which sliced Sakura's Katana in two.

"GAAAAH… My favorite Sword!" she turned back to see the Ranger retracting his weapon and racing off.

"See 'ya later, freak! Let's party again sometimes!" he called out and leapt up and away.

Sakura angrily threw her broken sword down at the ground. "No, this cannot be!" she yelled. "All the Rangers ARE in Tom's Dome!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

The Dome was now getting to be tight enough that we had to huddle together to keep away from the walls.

"The dome's getting smaller!" cried Sarah. "What are we going to do!"

There didn't seem to be anything we could do. We already used up a lot of our stuff, but the dome had all the edges.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha… five more minutes, then pancake time!" teased Tom, but then he turned and saw Sakura, looking all beat up, walk shakily over to him.

"I thought you were supposed be destroying the city!" he said sounding a little annoyed.

"I was destroying the city, Tom!" said Sakura, "But then from out of nowhere, another Power Ranger attacked me!"

Us in the dome looked up, and Tom looked just as confused. "That's impossible Sakura! As you can plainly see, All the Rangers are in the Dome!"

"That's what I thought too!" replied Sakura.

"Well… it looks like you were both wrong!" came a voice from the Water Tower. We all turned, and there was indeed another Ranger.

His suit was half black, half white, with golden shoulder, and knee pads. It also had a neat jazzy golden racing stripe going from the shoulders, down the body separating the two color sides.

"I don't believe it!" cried James, "Do you all see that!"

"I see it, but I don't believe it?" added Moses. "Who is that guy?"

I couldn't tell, but his voice sounded awful familiar. "Could… could it be?" I asked myself.

The other Ranger stood proudly. "I am the _Future Ranger_; Friend to all who have friends; enemy to all evil doers!"

Tom really couldn't believe this so by using his free hand had shot a blast to the tower but the Future Ranger jumped down and Shot Tom off his guard his gun.

The electrical field around Tom's hand shorted out as he fell over. "No… he's broken my force field!" he cried, and with that, the dome had vanished.

"I don't believe it… he saved us!" I called, but before we could all rush over to thank him, we were all shot from behind by General. Lock.

"You may have escaped that time Rangers, but you' never escape from me!" he growled. Tom and Sakura, both really hurt, had vanished form the battle field.

Future Ranger took one look at the monster. "Hey ugly… don't you go messing around with my friends like that!" he said.

Lock had turned his attention away. "How dare you insult me… Now you shall pay!" he sneered.

"Oh really…" said Future Ranger. "Well then let's make this interesting!" he reached from his Morpher and threw the Strata-Cycle model into the air.

We all watched in armament as the Cycle changed into a full-sized motor bike. "Strata-Cycle, Trans-armor Mode!" Future Ranger cried out.

With his words the Strata Cycle came apart by sections and seemed to attach themselves onto the Ranger's suit.

The front with the handlebars became the chest armor, and it seemed to attack the bottom part of the cycle to the shoulders with the tires ready for launch, and the wings out on his arms.

As for the Rest of the Cycle, now the Future ranger had two gauntlets with blasters, and stronger boots, and that was the Strata-cycle's second specialty.

It could fly, and become a mega armor. "Not bad, huh, I'd say were even now!" Future Ranger simply said.

"Even? We are not even close, Ranger!" growled Lock, "even with your fancy armor, I'll crush you like a cockroach!"

"What do you think, Mykan?" asked James, "Do think this guy has a chance?"

"I don't know what to think now!" I answered, even though I wasn't sure who this guy was, he was giving us a chance to recharge our strength from battling the dark dome.

Lock withdrew his sword and charged forward. "Have a taste of my blade, Ranger!" he growled and thrust it forward, but Future Ranger just caught it in between his gauntlets.

"Sorry, but I already ate!" he teased, and punched the sword up one way and whacked the General with his other gauntlet.

Lock rolled about but got back to his feet. "A lucky shot, but it will not last you!" he grunted, and charged again, but this time Future Ranger jumped into the air and let his wings carry him up.

"What are you doing up there?" Lock yelled up.

"Staying away from you!" the Ranger called, "That's a cute outfit, did your husband give it to you?"

That hit Lock hard, so his shot a few energy blasts, and one of his shots hit the wings, and the ranger crashed, but he was still okay.

"That's it… now I'm angry!" he growled. "Tires, Launch!" and the two cycle tires launched themselves like super disks.

The tires were moving so hard that Lock was actually knocked to the ground defending himself from the forcing tires. "This is really humiliating!"

"Oh and it's going to get worse!" the Ranger replied, and his blasters all began to glow. "Lock on and fire all Weapons… HY-YA!" and his blasters went crazy, bombarding Lock with all they shot out.

Lock's body then EXPLODED right before he could even scream, and he was really gone.

Sakura and Tom were practically whacking at each other on the way back to the Sky-Fortress. "This is all your fault!" snapped Sakura.

"My fault!" protested Tom, "You couldn't even beat one puny ranger!" but then things got worse as Ebenezer's voice was heard.

"_So, You failed me AGAIN!"_ his deep voice growled. _"Just wait until I get you back here! You're both in very big trouble!"_

"_I'll get those Power Rangers… EVEN IF IT TAKES A MILLENNIUM!"_

**_Meanwhile…_**

Future Ranger, pleased with himself, disengaged from his armor and walked over to me and the other Rangers. "Different times, different places, Mykan!" he said to me. "And I still find you."

My head perked up. "No way… Vlad, is it really you?" I asked. The other Rangers looked excited too as Future Ranger Powered down his suit…

And my brother was smiling at me, "It's great to see you, bro!" he said.

"Vlad… I don't believe it!" I cried, and my brother and I shared a novelty handshake, and a warm hug. "How did you find me man?"

Vlad told me everything, how he studied the time gun and remade it into his Morpher. "Gee, you sure pick up after your old bro" I said.

Then I turned to the others. "Rangers, Power Down!" and we all powered down our suits, and the others walked over to us. "Guys… I want to you to meet my younger brother, Vlad Zodiac."

"And Vlad, these are the other Rangers on my team. James, Sarah, Henri, and Moses."

"Nice to meet you."

"A Pleasure."

"Bonjour."

"Yo, there."

Vlad winked, clicked, and shot them all a grin. "Yo, what up dudes, dudette." He said cheerfully.

Vlad told us that he had met Sarah's mother when he fist came here on his Strata-Cycle, and landed in England. He would have contacted us, except his Morpher had no communicator.

However, he was able to fix the time device on his Morpher so he could take me back to the future, and that was his plan… "But, I get the hutch there's more going on around here."

We all nodded sadly and told him everything, about Ebenezer, the Viruses, and trying to take over the past and wreck the future.

"Dude! That is like totally insane!" he replied. "So, I take you won't be coming back with me then?"

"Well… not right away." I answered, "but you have just saved me a world of trouble. Thanks to you, now I will be able to head home someday."

The others then came up with a great idea. "Mykan, do you think maybe… 'e could join us?" Henri asked.

My eyes widened, and so did Vlad's

"Yes… it would wonderful to have another Ranger on the team." Said Sarah. "Mind he did just save us all."

James and Moses nodded in agreement. "Ah… I don't… Vlad, it's up to you." I said. "You do know we can't reveal anything about future to peeping toms."

Vlad smiled the biggest smile since we became rich. "Fight off a bunch of ugly beasts to save the world and the world of tomorrow?" he said. "Sign, me up!"

He and I shook hands, "Welcome aboard." I said cheerfully, and the others cheered "Here-Here!" the Power Rangers were now a complete set.

"Well… we have some Re-animating to do before we head home." I said, "Care to join us, Vlad?"

"One, step ahead of you, bro." he answered.

"Okay then… Ready?" I asked. "Ready!" all five of the others replied. My team went first. "Past, Present Power!" and we morphed back into our suits, and Henri grew to his adult size.

Then it was Vlad's turn. He waved both his arms out in front of him, "Power of the Future!" and he morphed back into his suit as well, and then we all headed off to re-animate the damages.

_We are the Power Rangers Revolution, and it is our job to protect the Colonial days from Ebenezer. A kid who like me is from the future._

_Ebenezer, has made it clear to use his Viruses and his minions to destroy the past, which can alternately harm the future in ways unimaginable!_

_He's already hurt countless of innocent people, which we were barely able to save, but with my trusty re-animator, no damage shall be permanent._

_Ebenezer… Our arch-nemesis. His power is slowly increasing with the knowledge he gains, but someday, and somehow, we will get him and make him pay for all his crimes!_

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**Ebenezer sends A Virus with Multiple Lives and growth power of his own. **_

"_**I won't even need the Re-animator to help me this time!"**_

_**The Rangers do manage to wear the virus down, but even their Megazord seems to be not powerful enough.**_

"_**You thought they were the only ones with a Megazord!"**_

_**Can the Rangers defeat this beast, or will their Megazords be turned into scrap metal?**_

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**


	13. Colonel Megazord

**ADVENTURE SIXTEEN**

I showed Vlad a lot of things I had been up to in Colonial days. My Lab crashed in the woods by the Camp where Sarah's father was.

But in the meantime I was living at the Print shop with the other Rangers, and Dr. Benjamin Franklin, whom my brother was humbled to meet.

Of course he also did feel a little like the ways I did about this age, and how it was rather primitive compared to our time in the future.

But thanks to his Time warp, he and I could go back and forth between the two times as we pleased. This also allowed him to fetch me some new tools.

I was able to build his Morpher a communicator, and fix the distance ranges. So now the Morpher could stay in contact anywhere in the world.

Vlad decided to keep his Strata-Cycle on his Morpher to hide it from the eyes of this world, unless it meant he needed to get somewhere fast.

This did mean that he would need a horse to travel around during the day, and it was good thing Sarah's father was a very generous man to offer another spare horse.

Vlad was now in the back behind the Shop looking after the horses with Sarah. "No way… your Dad's a Major?" he asked. "Dudette… that has got to be some honor."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Well, I wouldn't call it that much honor." She said. "I do wish you would stop call me that!"

"Why? It's what you are." Replied Vlad. "A Girl's a Dudette. So you're a Dudette."

"And what does that make you? A… Dude, was it?"

Vlad winked, "That's me." Vlad told Sarah to pardon his language, but he just couldn't help it. He was more of the street talking type of guy, and was proud of it too.

As all finished our lunches that day. "Mykan, I don't understand what this _Street Talk_ really is." Said Henri. The other agreed, except for Moses.

"Well… Street Talk, is a part of being Street Smart." He said. "It's kind of like taking care of yourself if you have no home, or any place to go."

Vlad and I nodded. "Come on outside guys, We'll show you." I said. We all headed outside, and Vlad pointed up the streets.

"See all that… it's a big world out here." Said Vlad, "I know you all can read books, but can you read the Street?"

Now everyone really looked confused. "Read… the Streets?" asked Sarah. "How can you read a street. I don't understand!"

"I don't understand either?" added Henri.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't." said Vlad. "Lucky for meI brought this…" He held out an odd looking device that in our time was called a PSP, and it could play music for us as we walked down the street.

"Alright, listen to us!" I said as Vlad started the music. The others were amazed at how that Music was playing.

_**(Mykan)**_

_If you wanna get along in the city_

_You gotta be pretty shrewd!_

The others began to get the picture and smiled as we walked down the path.

_**(Vlad)**_

_Study me, you'll learn the ropes little brother_

_It's all in your attitude!_

_**(Mykan)**_

_See the way I strut and I'm swagger._

_**(Vlad)**_

_Show them that you're sharp as a Dagger_

_**(Mykan)**_

_Let them know you own this town_

'_Cause you can't back down…_

_**(Vlad)**_

…_And run my pet,_

_and let them see you sweat_

_**(Both)**_

_You gotta be STREET SMART_

_Quick and Sly and STREET SMART_

_You won't get bothered you're STREET SMART_

_Don't be shy, be STREET SMART_

_Or they'll tear you apart!_

The others were beginning to actually like this type of attitude, even Sarah. They never taught anything like this in England.

She even was able to punch out a guy who tried to rob her of any cash she might have had on her.

Henri even stood up to three big bullies on his own.

_**(Mykan)**_

_Let them know you got your own way of walking._

_Your way of talking tough._

_**(Vlad)**_

_If you wanna make them shake, baby brother_

_You can't be a powder-puff._

_**(Mykan)**_

_Never Flinch of chains in the flutter,_

_**(Vlad)**_

_Or you'll find yourself in the gutter_

_**(Mykan)**_

_When they try to crush your toes…_

_**(Vlad)**_

_And steal your clothes, and eat your bread._

_Just keep one step ahead!_

**_(Both)_**

_You gotta be STREET SMART_

_Quick and Sly and STREET SMART_

_You won't get bothered you're STREET SMART!_

**_Meanwhile, in the flying Fortress_**…

Ebenezer was watching everything through his telescope. "AGH… I can't stand all this singing nonsense… I'm getting cavities!" he growled.

Just then, Malakar came into the room, "Master… I have found the solution to taking out the Rangers!"

Ebenezer sighed, "Very well, lets here it!" he said.

Malakar pointed towards the doorway. "Allow me to introduce to you, Black-Cat!" and a black cat virus came into the room.

Ebenezer looked confused. "You expect to defeat the Rangers with a nothing more than a kitty-cat?" he snorted. "Take that miserable creature away!"

Black-Cat just hissed. "Oh, but you obviously haven't heard of my special talents yet."

Ebenezer's head perked up. "… Do tell!"

Once Malakar had explained what this Virus was capable of, Ebenezer had hanged his attitude. "Very well then… go, and do not fail me this time!" Black-Cat bowed and then vanished.

"Hmm, mm, mm… perhaps this isn't such a disaster after all! Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

We all decided to head back home. "I never knew there were so many ways to take care of yourself on the streets." Said Sarah.

"Yeah…" added James. "If I knew all that stuff before, I could've probably had found Dr. Franklin Faster."

But as we walked up ahead, we saw a whole bunch of people running and screaming in fear. Then we saw why.

A Black-Cat monster was going wild in the streets yelling out. "Power Rangers… Come out… Face me!"

"That's, a virus?" Moses asked with his eyebrow raised. "Looks more like a black cat to me."

The others agreed, that cat seemed like all it could really do was bore people to death, but nevertheless we had to do something.

"Ready?" I asked. "Ready!" they all answered.

"Past, Present, Power!" My team cried out. "Power of the Future!" added Vlad, and we all morphed into our suits.

"POWER RANGERS… REVOLUTION!"

"Revolution Red!"

"Revolution Yellow!"

"Revolution Pink!"

"Revolution Blue!"

"Revolution Green!"

"Future Ranger!"

Black-Cat turned, "Ah… Power Rangers, at last we meet." She hissed. "But you'll soon find it unwise to cross paths with a black cat!"

"You know, you don't sound or look so tough." I said. "So lets just get this over with!"

Black-Cat narrowed her eyes, "You can't talk to me that way… I am going to have to crush you for that!" she growled. "Redcoats, attack them!"

"Some guys just never learn!" said Moses.

"I heard that before…" added Vlad, "But enough of that, Let's take these creeps out!"

I nodded in agreement. "Rangers, Go!" and we all rushed into battle.

Sarah back-flipped into action and kicked a Redcoat multiple times in the chest sending him flying. "You boys make me sick, Sick, SICK!"

James and Moses knocked down two more, and then caught one in the middle. "Hey James, Double-Whammy… ?"

"Your on!" answered James.

The Redcoat turned left, there was the Green Ranger. He turned right, and there was Yellow. Both coming at him and then… WHAM… on the sides of the head.

The redcoat stood there for a moment and then went Nighty-Night. "Oh… he's going to have a big headache in the morning."

Henri and Vlad really made a good double-team. "Yo, Henri, Ball 'n' chain man!" Vlad said. Henri nodded and picked Vlad up by the arms.

Then he began spinning him around like a hammer-throw, knocking down five Redcoats in one hit. "Ooh… that's got to 'urt!"

I was already doing battle with Black-Cat, and to be honest it was a pretty sorry battle. Black-Cat took all my hits and didn't even defend herself once.

"I think I've had enough of this!" I said, "Rangers… Weapons to full power!" the other four rangers joined me.

Vlad however wasn't so sure about this, _"This fight… it's way easier than taking candy from a baby!" _he thought.

The Rangers and I withdrew our Swords and guns, and powered up. "Ready, Aim, FIRE!" I cried, and we shot at Black-Cat, and she cried in pain and fell over.

"Yes… we did it!" cried Sarah.

That's what we thought though, because Black-Cat's body was still there. "Yo… like, aren't the monsters supposed to blow up?" asked Vlad.

Suddenly he body began glowing, and her wounds had completely healed. "Ha, ha, ha… did you miss me?" she teased.

"Whoa… unbelievable!" James cried. "How did she do that?"

We all rushed into battle again, but this time Black-Cat actually fought back and she seemed a lot more better than before.

Not only did she rough us up good, but she was also able to split herself into two, and that monster had the same strength as the other did.

"Sorry, Rangers…" the first Black-Cat hissed. "But it's a good thing we cats have got Nine Lives!" added the other, then they vanished.

I pounded the ground angrily. "Damn… I should've known!" I said.

"Mykan… what is it!" asked Sarah.

I told them that reason Black-Cat wasn't destroyed after our blasts was because like every cat, she had Nine multiple lives, and we only destroyed one of them.

"You mean we 'ave to destroy her eight more times!" cried Henri.

"I don't think that's not our only problem." James said, but we all caught onto his drift.

Black-Cat must have wanted us to destroy her first life to show us that she grows stronger after every time she regenerates. Our swords, and gun attack wouldn't work a second time on her now.

What were we going to do?

**_END OF ACT ONE… NEWSPAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!_**

We all went back to the Print shop to discuss our battle plan. First we considered the problems.

The monster had to be destroyed Eight more times before we could lay it out for sure, but she gets stronger every time she regenerates.

Plus, she was able to divide her lives up and split her body. This gave us the idea…

Since our sword and gun fire attack would no longer work, we decided to divide the monster up and battle each life separately.

"It's our only chance…" Moses, "We have to take it." Everyone else nodded, and then the Morphers beeped again.

"Black-Cat's back!" I said, "She's on her way to the boat docks! We have to stop her! Ranger's Go!" we all Morphed and teleported off to the docks, except for Vlad who used his Strata-Cycle.

There was Black-Cat attack this ships one by one, and hurting innocent passengers at the same time too.

"Going down!" she hissed and blasted a hole clean through the floor causing the ship to sink. Luckily the passengers had all gotten off safely.

"Gah, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah… That was far too easy!" Black-Cat hissed, but then she got shot from behind by Vlad and his Strata-Cycle.

She turned around, "Rangers…?" she snapped, "Hmm… guess you never learn, do you?" then she split herself into six. "Me and my lives will take you all out one at a time!"

"We'll see about that!" I yelled, "Rangers… pick a partner and Go!" and we all charged into battle.

Henri and Black cat Number-Two had taken their battles to the rooftops of the wharfs. Henri withdrew his sword, and Black-Cat 2 stuck out her claws.

"'Ere kitty, kitty, kitty!" Henri mocked, as he parried her claws out of the way with his sword.

As the battle went on, Black cat 2 knocked Henri's sword out of his hand and shoved him off the roof. "Alright, That does it!" Henri Growled. "Mega Battle Blue, Activate!"

His body began to glow, and his Mega armor appeared. "Now, let's see 'ow you like my deep breeze!"

As Black cat 2 hopped down from the roof to body slam on Henri, Henri fired his Freeze ray and turned the beast into an ice-statue. "Yes… now let's 'eat you up a bit!"

Henri set his Bazooka to fire, and blasted at the statute and melted the monster into a puddle. "Yes… that's one life down, and seven to go!"

Vlad was already hovering about on his Strata-Cycle and bashing right into Black-Cat 3 as he past by.

"Stand still!" the clone growled. "How do you expect me to rush you if you don't stop that?" but Vlad didn't stop until the Cat was tired and weary.

His Strata-Cycle was tired from all the flying, but a sacrifice that didn't even phase him. "This cat's going back to the petting zoo!" said Vlad as he drew out his Future Defender, and changed it to blade mode.

"Future Defender, Power up!" his blade began to glow, and with one swipe, he destroyed the cat-clone. "Yeah… Dogs rule, and Cat's drool!"

Moses had already been chasing Black-Cat 4 with his Mega armor ready. "Come back here you little fuzz ball!" he called out.

Recently, Black-Cat 4 had her claws cut off by Moses' saw blades, so she decided to run for it before she was sliced and diced.

Moses chased her up onto a really, really high rooftop. "It's the end of the line, Kitty!" he said.

Trembling with fear, "Okay, Okay I give… I'll go… Uh… I'm dead!" she peeped and then leapt off to her own doom.

Moses sighed, "That was big waste." He said. Still that left Black-Cat with only five lives to go.

The original black cat was watching from the crows nest of a tall ship. "Humph, silly fools!" she hissed, "I grow stronger with each life they destroy!"

James and Sarah were going at it two against two, but because the original Black cat was getting stronger, so were her clones.

"Sarah, you thinking what I'm thinking?" James asked. Sarah nodded. "Let's do it!"

The both held out there arms to do their fusion dance. What they had to do was line up their Morphers perfectly, and recite the magic words in the same breath.

"Fuuuuuu…sioooooooon…HA!" They linked themselves back to back in perfect alignment as their Morphers touched.

Their bodies began to glow and spin round, and around, and there was the fused Ranger who spoke in a fusion of James and Sarah's voices.

The two cat clones were confused. "Two against one?" asked number five. "How, can we lose this one?" added number six.

"Easy… like this!" Fused Ranger said deeply as it grabbed the two beasts and held them close in a tight bear hug. "FUSION… EXPLOSION!"

The explosion did cause James and Sarah to defuse, but on the bright side, two more cats were down, and only three lives remained.

I on the other hand wasn't doing so well. Cat number one was beating the snuff out of me, and I didn't have a Mega armor outfit to stop her.

"Red certainly suits you, Ranger!" she hissed and she leapt up and kicked my in the chest sending me flying into a brick-wall.

James and Sarah landed near me. "Mykan… are you hurt?" Sarah asked as she helped me up.

"Ugh… just my pride… ooh!" I said almost wearily.

Black-Cat hopped down from the crows nest. "Heh, heh, heh… Poor Rangers, you have no idea of how strong I am now!"

She did indeed look stronger. Her muscles were larger, her claws were wider and sharper. She tore down a whole wear house in one shot. Luckily there was no one in it.

"Whoa!" we all cried out, and then it got worse. Black cat retracted her clone and used her own powers to grow into a giant, without the aid of Ebenezer's re-animator.

"HA, HA, HA! Now I am invincible!" her deep voice thundered, she began stomping about, heading for the town.

"We've got to stop this over grown kitty." Said Vlad.

"Right!" Me and the others all said, and we held out our Morphers. "Soldier Zords, Front and Center!" and our Zords came to us.

"Whoa… that is totally awesome!" Vlad said admiring the Zords as be boarded them.

Once we were inside the cockpits. "Alright Rangers… Begin transformation!" I said, and our Zords transformed and combined into General Megazord!

"Ready guys?"

"Power Up!" they replied.

The Megazord charged into battle with its fists at the ready, but Black cat matched us blow for blow, and then his us hard in the chest.

"WHOA… AHH!" The cockpit rumbled violently and shook us all up, and the Megazord fell over.

Vlad couldn't believe this was happening. "Man… Some how there's got to be a way to get that ugly thing, but without making it stronger!" he said.

Suddenly he recalled the battles we already faced. "Hey… that's it!" he cried, and then held up his model tank. "Alright baby, lets see what you can do!"

Meanwhile, we stood our Megazord up on it's feet. "We're not through yet!" I cried. "Withdrawing the Saber!" and the Megazord got out it's sword.

This evened the fight up a little, as Black Cat was now the one on the defensive, but her claws didn't help her this time!

"Alright…" said James. "No lets kick it up a notch! Firing flare-beams!" and he pushed a switch which blasted the Monster with a flame thrower, and her fur caught on fire.

"YEOW… Water, water!" she whimpered.

"Oh, we'll give you water alright!" I sad. "General Megazord Saber, Full power!" and the sword began glowing as the Megazord held it up in front of the holographic American Flag.

"…IGNITE!" and the Megazord slashed away at Black-Cat and that was another one of her lives gone, and only two more to go!

She stood up again, but now she was even wearing battle armor. "You Rangers just never learn do you!" she hissed.

"Oh, man… this is not good!" cried Moses.

"You bet it's not good…" Black cat hissed, and then split herself into two. "Let's take them down!" her clone hissed, and they went after our Megazord with all that they had.

The cockpit rocked us about again and sparks began flying out form the panels. "AHHH… OOOHH…GAHHH!"

Before long, the Megazord was badly banged up, but still in one piece. "Stabilizers are out! We need more power!" cried Sarah.

"They'll smash us to pieces!" cried Henri, and the Cat clones were slowly making their way toward our Defenseless Megazord.

"What do you take… Heads, or tails?" Cat-one asked. "Let's slice them down the middle!" suggested Cat-two. They raised their claws and we braced for impact when suddenly…

The two cats were hit at from behind. "What… what was that!" they cried out. They turned round and saw a gigantic Tank, like the ones from the world wars.

"You thought they were the only ones with a Zord!" Vlad called from inside the control room.

"Vlad… is that you?" I called.

"_You got it, bro! Say hello to my Colonel Zord!" _Vlad said over the radio. _"Made her myself, I did!"_

"Whoa, check out the size of that thing!" Moses said. The others gazed in awe.

Vlad smiled under his helmet, "You guys just recharge yourselves. I'll take care of these patter-paws!"

The two cats brushed the dust off their armor and stared at the Colonel zord angrily. "It's still one against two!" snapped the first one. "You're still outnumbered, Ranger!" said the other.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Vlad grunted, and he pulled on the levers to make the Tank proceed forward.

The cats fired their blasts, but the Hull of the Colonel Zord withstood every blast and kept right on going forward.

"Ha, ha, ha… not this time Cat-women." Said Vlad. "Now let's fight Fire with Fire! Proton Cannons, Fire!" and the two Cannons on both sides of the zord bombarded the Black cats with several shots.

"Missile Launcher, Fire!" and the Big gun in the front of the Zord fire a huge Missile which really did damage that the cat's armors came off.

"Yeah… that's what I'm talking about." Said Vlad. "Now let's kick it up a notch. Colonel Zord, Convert to Megazord-Mode!"

The Zord began glowing with Vlad's words, and then began to shifting it's form from a Tank into a full sized Megazord that could now used the Missile Gun as a long battle Staff.

"Colonel Megazord, ready for action!" Vlad said.

"We're getting bored with all these Zords!" snapped One Black Cat. "We're going to fight, to say good-night here!" snapped the other, and they charged Vlad's Zord.

Colonel Megazord just used it's combat staff to perform lots of battle movements. "Cyclone spin kick!"

The Staff was drilled into the ground, and Colonel Megazord held onto it and Spun around and around kicking it's feet at the monsters.

The two cat's tumbled over. "GRAH… That was un-cool, so take this fool!" said one of them as she fired her blasts.

"Hurricane spin Defense!" The Zord held the staff out in front and began spinning it like a propeller blade, and repelled the shots back to the cats.

"Ha, ha, ha… Score one for the good guys." Chuckled Vlad. "Hey Mykan, you alright?"

The other Megazord stood up proud and tall. "General Megazord, back in action!" I answered.

"YEE-HAW… alright, now the best chance we have is to get them both at once." Said Vlad. "You ready?"

"Ready!" We all shouted. "General Megazord Saber, Power Up!" and our Megazord sword began to glow again.

"Colonel Megazord Staff, Battle Ready!" shouted Vlad, and his Staff began to spin again, and creating supersonic waves.

The two Cats stood up. "Oh, no… This isn't good!" they both cried at the same time, and then the two Megazords Slashed at them.

The Cats whimper in pain as they finally began blowing up and sparking. Then they fell over onto heir sides… EXPLODED… and were Really gone!

Our Megazords sheathed their weapons, moved over to each other and shook hands for another job well done.

"Thanks Vlad… we owe you one!" I said.

"Awe… No-Sweat!"

**_Meanwhile, in the Sky Fortress_**…

Ebenezer's Computer, Sid was beeping off. _"Sensors indicate that Black Cat has been completely destroyed!"_

"Oh, Malakar…" Ebenezer said deeply, meaning he was going to blow his top. So Malakar and the others Ran for it.

"ARGH… Can anything beat those POWER RANGERS!"

**_Meanwhile, back at the Print shop_**…

We just finished Re-animating all the damage to the Warf, and when we got back, James Sarah Henri and Moses handed me the balls which were their Zords, concentrated down.

It became clear to me that the Zords now needed to become even stronger, so Vlad offered to head back to the future to give them a complete power up, and secretly test something else for them.

"Right… I'll be back!" said Vlad, "Hang tight you guys!" and he vanished into the warp-hole on his Strata-cycle.

"You and your brother certainly are ingenious." Said Sarah. I blushed, "That's the first compliment I've even gotten about my smarts." I said.

"Speaking of Smarts Mykan…" asked James, "Isn't there anything that you and your brother can't make?"

"Maybe… But who wants to know?"

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**A Mysterious figure in black armor appears in England and begins to terrorize the townsfolk.**_

"_**I was attacked… By a Knight!"**_

_**Also, Mykan keeps on hearing a voice calling out to him.**_

"_**Help… Please, someone help me!"**_

_**Mykan also ends up being sent back to a time when Dragons roamed the Earth who are guarding a mystical power.**_

"_**Oh, I'll give it you alright… LORD OF THE RED!"**_

_**Who is it that's calling out to Mykan, and can the Rangers stop the black knight?**_

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**


	14. Lord of the Red

**ADVENTURE TWENTY-SIX**

**(Later Episodes)**

**_Sometime, in the Middle ages…_**

_A village was under attack by a hoard of Black knights. Buildings were on fire, people were killed, and what was the worst part of it all was the Leader._

_He was the most notorious killing machine in all the world. He robed the poor, tore down villages and killed other people just for the thrill of it._

_No one dared stand up to this knight, not only because of his strength and agility, he also discovered the secrets of… ETERNAL LIFE!_

_That's right, he was immortal, and even ten cannons at close range couldn't even scratch him. There was nothing at all that could stop this knight._

_Nothing… Except one thing! "The Lord of the Red!" _

_A King of pure heart who was worthy of possessing a power so pure and mighty, that not even immortality could defend it's wrath._

_However, the king was growing old, and his power was given to his beautiful daughter who contained the powers inside a magical chest which only the pure of heart could open._

_When the Black night and his army heard of this power, they immediately declared an all out attack on the kingdom._

_While his men destroyed the village, the Black knight had captured the Princess and locked her in his dungeon until she would tell him how to use the Lord of the Red's power._

"_You shall never posses my father's power!" she snapped. "Only those who are pure in heart can open the chest, and your heart is too evil!"_

_Enraged by his greatest difficulty, the Knight kept the Princess locked up in the dungeon with the box, and ordered his mighty pet Dragon to keep watch._

_The Princess cried out for someone to come to her aid, but alas not a soul did appear and answer her cries._

_As time passed, the Princess had died from hunger and exhaustion, but the Knight still roams the Earth, search for one that is pure in heart._

_**Colonial Days, 1776…** _

Today, the team and I were in England helping Sarah's mother prepare for a special end of Summer feast the evening after tomorrow, and we all were invited.

Summer ends, and Fall begins, but trouble just seemed to keep going and going around for the Rangers and myself.

We kept on battling out lots of Viruses that Ebenezer sent down to attack the cities, but in the end we were always victorious.

Especially considering the arsenal of weapons we had. James, and Sarah's Fusion, Moses and Henri's Mega Battles, and even Vlad's Trans-armor.

"'Ow come you don't have a Mega Battle, Mykan?" Henri asked.

I didn't answer, and was holding my head. I kept on hearing this strange voice crying out, _"Help, Someone please… Help me!"_

"Mykan… MYKAN!" Henri's scream snapped me out of my trance. "Huh… what… what did you say?" I asked.

Henri looked confused, but replied with. "I asked, why is it that you don't 'ave a Mega Battle suit?"

"Oh… Well I just haven't been able to make one." I answered "I've tried everything, but I just can't seem to make anything that works or fits on my suit."

The others did feel sorry for me. They wouldn't like either if they were the leader of a team and have nothing too special to call your own.

"Cheer up, Mykan." Said Sarah, "You'll get a special armor someday." I smiled, and then got back to work with my sweeping the pathways.

"James was doing the Dusting, Moses was doing a little of the heavy stuff, like moving the newly ordered sculptures around.

Sarah and her mother were sorting the laundry and making sure everyone had something special to wear that night. They were even Taking Vlad's measurements for the Taylor.

By the end of the day, we had all worked quite a lot that Sarah's mother graciously allowed us to call it in for the day.

"Ooh… I am so tired…" moaned Henri who had been washing floors all day, "And so 'ungry… I could eat this mop!"

"I don't think so. You'll need it again." James said. "We still have an early start tomorrow to do the rest."

Henri put down the mop, "Sacre' Bleu!" he moaned.

"Oh, Henri, cheer up." Said Lady Philips. "I've asked cook to prepare special dinners around all your favorites tonight."

Henri's eyes lit up. "I guess, I could let it slide." He said.

Lady also said that she'd need more water from the well on the hills for tomorrow's chores, and one of us would have to go and get it.

Herni didn't like the way we all staring at him, and he would have refused if Lady Philips had not offered him a second helping if he did.

Henri did jump right into it, but he was still feeling a little grumpy as he rode his horse to the hills and fetched the water from the well.

He even mumbled under his breath "Oh, Henri mop the floors. Henri fetch the water. Henri do this. Henri do that!"

The Last load of buckets were in the wagon, and Henri mounted his horse and started off.

As he neared the street to the Philips estate, he could swear he heard the cry of another horse that sounded angry in the distance.

Henri shook his head and continued forward, but suddenly round the corner came a horse with a metal mask, and a tall figure wearing black armor from head to toe riding it.

He rode towards Henri with a huge lance aimed right at him. Luckily Henri's horse jumped all frightened and Henri fell off just as the Lance cut his shirt.

The wagon also fell over and all the water was gone. The Black knight stopped his horse to question Henri.

"You there… young boy!" he said in a very dark voice, "Are you pure in heart? Answer me!"

"Pure in 'eart?" said Henri, but his words only angered the Knight more, and the Knight shot a power blast from his eyes which Henri was barely able to dodge.

The Knight then chased after Henri, but luckily Henri was able to detach the broken wagon from his horse and ride to safety.

The Knight growled, and rode his steed away to a hidden cave near a forest. This was once the location of his dungeon where he left the Princess of the Lord of the Red to hang.

The Princess had been gone for sometime, but the Knight was still trying with all his might to open the small chest.

"Cursed box!" he growled. "If I cannot find anyone to open it… I shall open it myself!" He withdrew his sword and began hacking away at the chest, but couldn't even scratch it.

After a while he gave up, and remembered the words the Princess had told him all those ages ago._ "Only the pure in heart can open the chest!"_

So the Black knight decided to continue his search. He didn't care if he had to tear the entire city apart. He would find someone pure in hear and use it to open the chest.

"Once I obtain the Lord of the Red's power, I become completely immortal, and be free to roam the Earth… Forever! Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! Ah, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"

**_END OF ACT ONE…_** **_NEWSPAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!_**

"Where in the world could Henri be?" asked Sarah, "His supper's getting cold."

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine." Vlad said, "He's just probably running late with all that water he's carrying."

I was hardly eating anything, because I kept on hearing that strange voice in my head, _"Help… Please, Help me!"_

"Mykan, are you feeling alright?" asked James. "you've been acting weird all day!"

I snapped out of my trance and decided to come clean. "I keep hearing this voice in my head." I said. "As if someone's calling out for help!"

Everyone looked confused. "We don't hear anything." Said Vlad, "Dude… I think you've been working too hard again."

"Maybe you should go to bed early." Suggested Sarah's mother. "You'll better in the morning."

Suddenly, Henri burst through the door, and looking a little beat up. "What happened to you?" Moses asked.

"And where's the water?" added Lady Philips. "That's just it!" Said Henri, "I was attacked!"

We all stood up, "You were attacked?" I asked, "By Redcoats?"

"No… by a Knight!"

We all looked confused again, "A Knight?" Sarah asked. "Henri, the Knights of England wouldn't just attack you."

But Henri told us it wasn't that type of Knight, but a Black Knight, in black armor. "Just look at my shirt!" he said, "And come, come!"

Except for Lady Philips, we all ran out, up the street to the wreckage "Look what 'e did to the wagon!" Replied Henri.

We all examined the Damage. The Wheels were busted, and the buckets were all dented and had holes in them.

"Henri… Henri, it's okay!" I said. "You don't have to go making up tales like this. You just had to tell us that you crashed the wagon."

Henri was outraged. "I am not making this up!" he cried. "I really was attacked! Really I was!"

"Henri, calm down!" said Sarah, "You were just seeing things because you're hungry, it's not your fault. You just some supper."

"But Sarah, I…" Sarah placed a finger over his lips, "Let it go Henri. Let it go!"

Henri stopped trying, and thought maybe they were right. Perhaps he was just seeing things.

We decided to walk Henri back to the house.

**_Meanwhile_**…

In the park, not too far from where we were, a happy English man was taking a stroll with his fiancée through the starry night.

"You are so beautiful…" he said to his love, "I'd do absolutely anything for you."

The young woman gazed deeply into her lover's eyes. "You would… really?" then she was scooped into his arms. "Yes… I mean it!"

They were about to share a soft kiss when suddenly, small explosions went off all around them, and they nearly fell over.

"What the…"

They looked forward and saw the Black Knight on his steed, and heading straight for them. He hopped down, and pulled out his dark sword.

"Humans… Where can I find someone pure of heart?" he thundered, "ANSWER ME!"

The Young man stood in front of his love, "Stay behind me… I shall protect you!" he said with confidence.

But the Knight just blasted at them again, and this time they fell over. The got up, screamed and ran for their lives.

Their screams reached us from the other side of the buildings. "What was that?" asked James.

"It's coming from central park!" cried Sarah. We all just leapt up on and over the rooftops, we landed in the park and gasped at who we saw causing the trouble.

"Do you see what I see?" Moses asked. "Dude… I see it, but I don't believe it!" answered Vlad.

"See… I told you there was a Knight!" Henri said. We all felt bad for the way we acted towards Henri, but right now we had to stop this creep.

"Ready?" I asked. "Ready!" they all said. "Past, Present, Power!"

"Power of the Future!" Vlad shouted out, and we all morphed into our Ranger outfits and leapt down into the park.

"Hey, you!" I yelled out. "Drop your weapons and get your hands in the air!"

The Knight turned, "I will do No such thing!" he bellowed, "Not until I've found someone pure of heart, even if it means destroying this entire town!" and he carried on attacking the park.

"You had your chance… Rangers, Go!" I cried, we all withdrew our swords and charged him.

"Hmm, mm, mm! Foolish humans!" the Knight chuckled. "I have destroyed Armies, and you dare to pick your puny strength against Me!"

Each of us clashed into him with our swords, but the Knight proved to be quite the fighter as he managed to knock all of us down without even sweating.

I did managed to hit him, but his armor didn't even get dented, nor did he even cry in pain. Then he knocked me down as well.

"Mykan, are you alright!" asked Henri. I got to my feet, "I'm alright…" but when we looked at our swords, it was all burned and crispy.

"He's ruined our Swords!" said James.

"Dude, This is so not good!" added Vlad.

"What do we do now?" cried Sarah.

The Knight had an idea, "Why don't you all… BOW BEFORE ME!" and he used his sword to zap us each with power blasts, and knock us down again.

"Rangers, try your blasters!" I said. Except for Vlad, the other Rangers drew out their guns, and we fired, but all the shots did was anger the Knight even more.

"You humans are really driving my patients!" he yelled.

"I don't believe it; there's not even a scratch on him!" cried Moses. The Knight then hopped back onto his steed, and rode away.

"Man, what the hell what that all about?" Vlad asked. "What kind of Virus is this guy?"

"We'll soon find out." I said holding up a piece of black cloth. "I cut this off from the Knight's cape. I teleport back to my lab and analyze it!"

But before I could, my head started aching again. I fell to my knees and held my head as that voice called out again. _"Help… Please, Help!"_

"Mykan…" cried Sarah, "I don't think you should do anything else tonight, but go straight to bed!"

"No… Really, Sarah, I'm alright!" I said, but obviously the others were on her side, so I gave up.

Vlad decided to take the fabric back to the future and report back, it would also give him a chance to repair our broken weapons.

Besides, the headaches I had been having lately made me quite forget that my lab was gone, it was sent back to the Future, courtesy of Vlad.

This made it easier so sneaky people who wanted to learn the Secrets of the Power Rangers wouldn't find it.

**_The Next day_**…

I woke up that morning still hearing those voices in my head. Who was it that was calling to me, and why was it only I could hear it?

In lighter news, the Knight didn't appear all day long. So we figured he only came out at night, but where exactly did he come from?

Fortunately Sarah and James were able to get out that morning and question eye-witness for the paper, and had concluded that the Knight rode into a cave near the forest.

"A Cave in the forest?" asked Lady Philips, "The forest has no cave in it at all. I remembered that forest while it was growing."

Even though we knew where the Knight was, it still didn't tell us anything about the Knight himself. Who was he? What were his intentions?

Well, it was fortunate that while we were thinking all this, Vlad had returned, with bad news, and very bad news.

"The bad news is, I did all the viral checks on the fabric, and all signs are negative. He's not a virus at all!"

That was a slight relief, it meant that Ebenezer wasn't behind all this. "But… if he's not a virus, who is he?" asked Sarah.

Vlad brought back with him a huge book of Medieval myths, and turned through the pages. "That's the Really bad news!" he said.

He turned to the Mythical story of the Lord of the Red, and it showed us a perfect picture of the Black Knight.

The story told… that he was the most notorious, most violent, cold-hearted villain in all the land, and he was always thirsty for power!

Even Sarah's mother looked confused, "But how can a knight form the Middle ages be alive in this day and age?" she asked.

"Well, the deal with that, is the Knight discovered the secrets of eternal life, and he became immortal!"

"Immortal?" said Henri.

"It means you'll never die." Sarah quickly said, but Henri said he knew what it mean. He was just surprised.

"So that explains why couldn't even scratch him." Moses Said, "But how the heck are we supposed to beat him when he can't die?"

The book also revealed the story of the Lord of the Red, who possessed a power so great, it could even destroy those who are immortal.

The Black knight feared of this power, and launched an all-out attack when the Lord had passed his powers on to his daughter.

The Knight and his allies destroyed the village and all the people, but the powers still remained out of his reach, but as to why, and where it was hidden, No one knew.

"I remember something." Said Henri. "When the Knight encountered me, 'e said that 'e was looking for someone pure in 'eart!"

Neither of us could tell what that had to do with what the Knight wanted, but nevertheless we had to think hard.

That Black Knight was immortal, and he was surely going to come back, there had to be away to stop him.

I began to think about the cave, and figured perhaps the Knight was hiding something? I had to check it out for myself, but not in broad daylight.

Besides, we still had to prepare for the big party that was to take place that the next night. That's when I decided to make my move.

As the sun began to set, when Lady Philips asked for someone to fetch the water, I was out the door in a flash. Everyone was surprised, and couldn't understand it in the least.

"Well… that was an overreaction." Said Sarah.

They waited a long time but I never came back, they tried to contact me, but I didn't answer. I was actually waiting outside the cave near the forest, waiting for the Knight to come out.

Finally, the sun had disappeared completely, and the sky grew dark. There was the knight galloping off on his steed, and I could tell by the way he was forcing the horse to go on, he was up to no good.

I raised my Morpher, "Rangers, this is Mykan, come in please!" I said into the communicator.

"_Mykan, it's Vlad. What's the deal man, where are you?"_

"I'm near the Cave by the woods. I think the Knight's trying to hide something, I'm going to investigate."

"_Mykan, This is Moses… You should've at least told us! We'll be right over!"_

"No, don't come out here!" I quickly said. "The Knight's already on his way into town, and we can't let do anymore damage."

"_But Mykan…" _said Henri's voice, _"You know that we cannot destroy the Knight!"_

"Yes, I do know that. What I actually want you guys to do, is keep the knight busy…"

"…_Distract him while I try to get the scoop on him! I'll join you when and if I can! Mykan, out!"_ and I cut off.

"Well, you heard him!" said Vlad, "We got a job to do. You with me?" the other nodded proudly. "Alright then… Rangers, Move out!"

Sarah's mother knew they were doing the right thing, and she knew exactly what to say as they all ran out the door.

"… Good Luck, Rangers."

The Knight had already entered the city and began frightening people away. He hopped down and was about to start hacking away…

"Hold, it right there!" Vlad and the other Rangers, in their suits, leapt right into the scene, which aggravated the Knight.

"You pests again!" he growled, "I thought I had made it clear that I wanted you out of my way!"

"Well too bad, 'cause were here!" said Moses, "And were not leaving until we stop you."

Sarah nodded in agreement, "A true Knight only fights to protect, not for blood and gore!"

"Your nothing more than a fierce demon, and we'll get you one way or another!" added James.

"You'll pay for what you did to me the other night!" said Henri. "You'll pay dearly!"

The Knight just chuckled, "Pretty big words from such small, and unworthy adversaries!" he drew his sword, "Now, we fight to the death!"

Everyone withdrew their repaired swords, and charged into battle. This time, Vlad had remade the swords with a flame proof alloy so the Knight couldn't fry them again.

But it still didn't provide too much of an advantage for them, because the Knight was still strong and deadly. Nevertheless, they continued to stall him.

**_Meanwhile_**…

I stepped forward into the cave. It was so dark I couldn't see anything at all. Even the light from my Morpher was barely enough.

Suddenly, I began to hear that voice again, _"Help me… please help!"_ This time the voice seemed louder and clearer, but where was it coming from.

Suddenly I stepped forward and began to fall into what felt like a bottomless pit, that began to glow the deeper I fell.

I recognized this before. I wasn't falling through a hole, I was passing through another Time-warp!

Finally, I had landed in the middle of what seemed to be the Middle ages. "Oh, man… not again!" I cried.

Suddenly, I heard loud crashes coming from over the hills near me, I hopped up to the top, and saw quite a battle raging.

Black Knights everywhere were attacking the village below, the same one Vlad showed me in that book. Was this that place we had been learning about?

I didn't know, but suddenly I heard that voice cry out for help again, and it seemed to be coming from a small cave on the other side of the village.

The bad thing was, there was no way around the village. Plus, a bunch of the Black Knights already spotted me, and you guessed it, accused me of being a witch that should be destroyed.

"Oh, well…" I said to myself, "I guess you got to do what you got to do!" and I began running up to one of the Black Knights and kicked him off his horse.

"Stop… Come back!" he bellowed. He and his team of Knights pursued me as I made it through the battle zones, but eventually I had to stop just before the cave.

"Surrender, varlet!" One of the Knight's said, "Thou art the Prisoner me lad!"

"Well, I wasn't hoping for this." I said as I hopped down from the horse, "But if you guys want a fight, you got it!" I raised my Morpher, "Past, Present, Power!" and morphed into Red Ranger.

The Knights were ever so surprised, "A witch he'd be!" one of them said. "Attack him, Attack him!" and the Knight's charged forward.

Since these Knights weren't anything like their obvious leader, the Black Knight who was immortal, I tore them down as if they were fighting with their eyes closed.

The Knights ran for it, and decided to go fetch their ultimate weapon. This also gave me a chance to enter the cave and finally figure who was calling to me.

The closer I got, the voice got louder. "Help… Please Help Me!"

Finally I emerged at the end of the cave, and there chained to the wall was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

Her lips were as red as the rose. Her long golden hair shined like the sun. Her skin as white as snow, and her voice as pure as an angel's.

She looked as though she had been hanging there on the wall for days, with no food or water, but She looked right up at me and smiled.

"Knew you'd come." She said, "But I'm afraid you have arrived too lat. For my village is no more!"

I removed my helmet so she could see my face, and I helped unshackle her from the wall. She was still rather weak, I merely helped her up onto a smooth rock bed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The girl smiled, "I am Celeste, Princess of what once was the kingdom of Red." She said, and she began to tell me everything.

About how her father, the Lord of the Red passed on his power for her to keep inside the enchanted golden chest that was resting on a pillar near where she was shackled.

The Leader of the Black Knights who sought this power imprisoned her in the cave and sapped her power, and she had been crying out for someone to come and rescue her.

She reached up and felt my suit all over, and even examined my weapons. "You are strangely dressed for a knight."

"I'm not exactly a Knight." I said, but everything became clear to me of what was going on, and what the Knight I pursued was hiding.

The powers contained in the chest were the on thing that could actually destroy him, but only the pure in heart can open such a chest.

Suddenly, the cave began shaking all over as heavy footsteps seemed to be coming straight toward us. "What the… What's going on?" I asked.

The Princess suddenly looked frightened. "Oh, no… Quickly, you must get out of here!" she cried. "Forget about me, save yourself!"

"Save myself, form what?" suddenly I got my answer as the Knights whom I had beaten outside cam in riding on the back of a fire-breathing dragon.

"Prepare to meet you doom, Stranger!" the Knights all said at once, and they began charging the Dragon forward.

I quickly put my helmet back on and withdrew my sword. "What are you doing!" cried the Princess.

"I'm fighting for what's right!" I said, and I charged into action. The Dragon growled and swung it's huge tail at me and knocked me down.

I got right back up again, but this time the dragon breathed fire which I barely dodged.

It seemed that every time I got back on my feet the dragon attacked me again. So I couldn't get close to attack it with my sword.

"Ha, ha, ha… Give up Red Stranger, and surrender to the Black Knights!"

I clenched my fist and quickly shot up. "I'll never give up!" I growled. "I'll stop you Knights, or die trying!"

The Princess never heard such brave words, and the Knights never heard such stupidity! "Your words have ensured your demise!" they shouted.

The Dragon roared madly, which actually caused the rocks above it head to start shaking. "That's it!" I said. The Knights ordered the dragon to breath fire again, but this time I was ready.

Instead of charging, I pitched my sword into the ground, and leapt up just as the flames reached me. Then I quickly whipped out my blaster and shot at the ceiling over the Dragon.

Heavy boulders began crashing down on top of the dragon and buried it right along with Knights. The Dragon breathed it's last breath and then was vaporized into dust.

When all was quiet again, I turned back to wear I had lay the Princess down, but saw nothing left but her robes and skirt! "Oh, no… Princess!" I said softly.

I had quite forgotten that she was already dying when I had found her, even if I had gotten her to safety it wouldn't have mattered. I felt like a total failure.

Suddenly, the golden chest on the pillar began to glow. _"Come to the chest, Young Warrior." _Called a voice. It was Princess Celeste's voice.

I got up and slowly walked over to the glowing chest, where a holographic image of the Princess appeared.

"_Well done, Warrior." _She said to me, _"By rescuing me and destroying the evil dragon, you have proven yourself to be pure of heart."_

"_You are worthy of obtaining my father's power, and with it, you, and only you will have the power to stop the Black Knight. Only then will my people be able to rest in peace!"_

"_Now, open the chest, and accept your newfound power!"_

With her final words the image faded. I had no idea of how to take what just happened, but I opened the chest, and a bright orb of light entered my hand.

After a very bright flash of light… I found myself back outside of the cave in Colonial Days again.

"I'm… I'm back!" I said, and I saw the orb was still in my hand. I clenched it tightly. "I will do it… for you Princess!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

The other Rangers looked terrible as the Black Knight blasted at Henri and Moses, and their Mega battle Armor vanished along with their suits.

Vlad's had already lost his ranger suit, and was wearing his normal clothes again. Now the Knight was facing the fused Ranger who had him by the arms.

"What are you doing?" he bellowed "Let me go this instant!" but Fused Ranger had other plans.

"FUSION… EXPLOSION!" the Ranger cried out as the Knight was caught in the blast, but when all had cleared, James and Sarah were defused and de-morphed as well, but the Knight was still unharmed.

He sat proudly back up onto his horse. "Ha, ha, ha, ha… Insignificant insects!" he mocked. "You fought with all you had and I'm still hardly even scratched!"

The other Rangers struggled, but could barely stand up. "This… can't be… happening!" cried James.

The Knight rode to the end of the street, and whipped out his Lance. "Say good-bye, wretches!" he called out, and he began charging forward.

But as he neared the Rangers, a few shots frightened his steed. "What… who goes there!" yelled the Knight.

The other Rangers looked up. "Mykan." Moses called. "Dude, excellent timing!" Vlad added.

I nodded my helmet toward them all. "You guys stay down… I'll handle this guy myself!"

"You, handle me?" the Knight Laughed. "If your worthless allies could not fend me off, what makes you think you can?"

"Well first off, you're immortal, you can't be killed even by a thousand men!" I said, "But I can, and I will stop you… with a little help from This!"

I opened my hand revealing the glowing orb. "Whoa… what is that thing?" Henri asked.

The Knight couldn't believe it. "The Power of Lord of the Red!" he said. "You have the Lord's power… GIVE IT TO ME!"

I clenched my fist again, "Oh, I'll give it to you alright!" I said deeply. "For what you did to those poor people… I'll give it to you good!"

I raised the orb into the air and cried out. _"LORD OF THE RED!" _and my entire ranger suit began glowing and was surrounded by red flames.

When all had cleared, my ranger suit was now Red and silver torso armor, armored helmet, gauntlets, and armored boots. Two silvery dragon wings on my back, and a long red cape with gold strips.

I was also armed with a gigantic golden sword that glowed in the moonlight. "…YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The others gazed upon me in amazement. "My word but he looks handsome!" Sarah said. The others were proud too, now I finally had battle armor to call my own.

The Knight was furious. "I defeated the Lord of the Red once before, and I'll do it again!" he roared.

"That's what you think!" I said, and I whistled. No one knew how, but there was Victoria, and they thought she was left in America.

Well it so happened that every Knight needed his trusty steed, and the battle armor not allowed me to summon Victoria wherever I was, but it even provided her with an amour mask of her own.

Now Victoria looked just like the Knight's deadly steed. I mounted her, and. "Golden Sword… Lance Mode!" my sword shaped into a lance and a round Shield appeared on my other Gauntlet.

The other Rangers hastily got up and ran to the sides off the road, as the two horses began charging toward each other.

"I'll get you yet!" growled the Knight, but actually when we collided, My lance had gone clean through his shield and knocked him off the saddle.

"AGH… What… Impossible!" he cried. Then I hopped down from my horse with my lance as a sword again and did battle with the Knight.

This time the Knight was actually taking all the hits from my blade, and his armor actually got scratched, and he was getting hurt.

Finally the Knight looked weak, thought still not beaten, he began charging me. "DIE… DIE… DIE!"

Now was my chance. "Lord Red Saber… Power Up!" I cried. My sword's blade was bathed in flames as I made a circled with it, and then slashed it three times…

WHAM… at the Knight, right down the middle. The Knight screamed in severe pain as his body began to spark in blue lightning and sparks flew out form him.

"IT…CANNOT BE…" he cried, "I'M… IMMORTAL… GAAAHHH!" he fell over backwards and… EXPLODED… armor and all!

With the Knight gone, his steed, and the cave by the woods vanished. "The curse is broken!" I said proudly, "The Princess and her people can rest in peace now!"

I powered down my suit, and the others all jumped for joy and complimented me for a well done job.

So another day was saved.

**_The Next Night_**…

The party was ever so elegant. So many of Sarah's family and friends had gathered with the most amazing news for her and James jot down in the paper.

Henri practically had to strap himself down to avoid stuffing himself silly with all the food there.

I on the other hand hadn't smiled all day or all night, and was merely standing out on the balcony looking up at the moon.

Vlad and the others came out, "Dang there man, look at you." Said Vlad, "You're standing there like you'll never smile again."

I told them everything. How I warped back to the Middle ages while it all was happening. Fighting off evil dragon, and rescuing a beautiful Princess, whose life I couldn't save from death.

"You've made her, and her people proud, Mykan, and that's all that really matters." Said Sarah.

I looked up, "I know… it's just that… Someone so beautiful! It made me wish I could save her and maybe even…"

They all knew what I was thinking. "Mykan, do you really think you'd be happier living in the Middle ages?" asked Moses. "You still can't even get used to this time and place."

I began to smile at that joke, and I suppose he was right. After all, as said myself. "Whatever was meant to happen, was meant to be."

Suddenly, Sarah's mother called us all in for the dancing hours to commence. The others all began walking back in.

"Come on, Mykan…" Said Henri, "We wouldn't be the Power Rangers without you."

Those words really made me feel warm again inside, and so I joined them and had a great time throughout the night.

As I slept in my guest bedroom that night, I couldn't see, but I wasn't dreaming either. The Princess' spirit gently floated towards me, and she placed her hand over my head.

I moaned comfortably at the warm feeling. _"Thank you, Mykan." _She thought. _"You truly are my hero… and I think I should at least bid you farewell properly before I go!"_

She leaned down gently and pressed her spiritual lips of mine, and strangely, I could almost feel them.

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**Tom and Sakura are given only one last chance to defeat the rangers.**_

"_**If you fail… I will reverse everything that I gave to you as punishment!"**_

_**So the Ninja and the Armored boy challenge the Rangers to all out match.**_

"_**We have our own Zords to command!"**_

_**But the Rangers for some reason are unable to summon their own Zords to defend themselves.**_

_**Is this truly the End of the Power Rangers?**_

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**


	15. Fight to the Finish!

**ADVENTURE THIRTY**

**(Later Episodes)**

In Ebenezer's floating Palace, over the months, our little evil genius had discovered a theory that if was successful, would he be able to crush the rangers once and for all.

His family had a special heirloom called… _"The Crystal egg." _Which had been in his family for generations, passed form Father to son.

In his great study in myths and legends, Ebenezer discovered that if the egg was whole, on a day when Sun would be in perfect alignment with the stars, without the planets or moons in the way…

The Egg would be able to grant the holder any wish he desired. But the was one drawback.

Ebenezer did have the egg with him, but it had a few fragments missing. Fragments that were last known, to be lost in Colonial days, which he found.

However, a part of the legend said that if the crystal egg were shattered, only by making a sacrifices of two life forces would the egg fragment return to the egg and complete it once more.

Which means, Unless Ebenezer found two souls to sacrifice, by the end of the week before the alignment… The egg would remain useless, and his master plan would be all in vain.

But Ebenezer wasn't as licked though. He already knew of the perfect way to get what he wanted. Either way, he couldn't lose.

"Tom… Sakura!" he said deeply. "Your loyalties to my legions have most gracious. However, in the past the both of you have made countless mistakes!"

Tom, and Sakura growled and gritted their teeth!

"… And not only have on many occasions you spent more time arguing; Neither one of you have not succeeded in ridding us of the Power Rangers. This has disturbed me far enough!"

"My lord, Ebenezer…" Tom spoke up. "Please… let us explain." Added Sakura.

"SILENCE…!" Ebenezer yelled. "This is your last chance! You will both attend this mission together. The Power Rangers must be destroyed once and for all!"

"If the both you fail… then as punishment, I shall dispel everything that ever had given to you!"

This made Tom and Sakura growl even worse. If the Virus was removed from Tom's body, he'd be nothing but an empty corpse again.

Sakura was originally a plastic figurine; A collectors item that was brought to life as a human creature by Ebenezer's Viral formula.

Now that Ebenezer was powered with his own magic, what was to stop him from changing her back into a doll again.

"I wish you both luck." Ebenezer replied. "Remember, it is their the Ranger's lives… _or yours!"_

**_Meanwhile_**…

James and Sarah were sitting on a bench outside the Print shop looking up at the stars.

"James…?" Sarah asked softly. "Would you hold my hand?" James went all red at the fact that Sarah just asked him to hold her hand.

So he took her hand gently into his, and they went back to their star gazing. They made out a few pictures.

Swans… People they knew… Sarah even found a picture that looked like the American flag and the United Kingdom's flag as one.

"Oh, James… wouldn't it be so nice if the fighting all had stopped?" Sarah asked. "And both sides became peace loving."

James smiled and told her he felt the same way sometimes. "Yeah… it sure would be neat." He said.

As the night went on, Sarah and James suddenly found themselves staring into each others eyes.

"Sarah…?"

"James…?

"Your… your eyes… they're so…!" but he could seem to find the words he was looking for, and Sarah couldn't believe what was happening next…

Their faces were moving slowly toward each others. They moved closer, and closer. Their eyes began to close. Their lips had barely touched…

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" _two sinister voices seemed to echo from the sky, breaking the moment for James and Sarah.

They looked up and saw two huge images in the sky. "Tom… and Sakura!" James said under his breath. Sarah trembled in fear.

"_Attention, Power Rangers!" _Tom hissed, _"We have come to challenge all six of you to a duel!"_

The Rest of us ran outside and could already tell by the look of those images, there was going to be trouble.

The images then show us directions to what looked like Ebenezer's old island hideout.

"_We've fixed up the island especially for the battle." _Said Sakura, _"All six of you, and only you will meet us there! One-o-clock, tomorrow night!"_

"_And refusal is not an option!" _Replied Tom, _"You will show up and battle us… Otherwise…"_

Their eyes glowed red, and in a single clap of their hands, the entire city began to burn up in flames, and all the people in it.

Sarah and Henri were completely flipped out. Moses and James hid their eyes in anger. "GRR… STOP IT, YOU VILE VILLAINS!" I yelled.

Tom and Sakura then snapped their fingers, and the flames vanished, but the buildings were actually never on fire to begin with.

"_Ha… that was only an illusion!" _ said Sakura, _"But if you don't show up, we'll burn the city to ashes!"_

"_This time… FOR REAL!"_ added Tom. Then the two images vanished, and left us with a real problem to face.

Later on…

We were all inside the Print shop trying to figure out what we should do. "We can't just waltz right in there!" Sarah. "It's a trap I know it!"

Henri agreed with Sarah "Besides… we cannot all just leave, what if the pull a double cross on us and attack the city?"

I just put my fist down. "Look… we can't risk it!" I said. "You heard what they said. They'd burn the city as promised, and even my Re-animator wouldn't get us out of this one!"

James and Moses were on my side, and so was Vlad. "You dudes do what you want, but I'm going there tomorrow as promised!" he said.

"If you're going, then so am I!" said Moses.

"Me too!" said James.

Finally it was worn down to Sarah and Henri. Henri decided to come for the sake of the city, but Sarah was still not sure.

She knew she had to do this, but it was just that they'd be facing against Sakura, and her cousin in fight to the death. She knew Tom was evil and couldn't be helped, but she still wasn't sure.

"It's alright Sarah!" said Vlad, "Look, you don't have to fight, but you do have to come with us."

Sarah knew he was right, and decided she was in, and would fight if it was the only way necessary to beat our enemies. "You can count on me!" she said.

From his bedroom door, Dr. Franklin nodded his head at what he saw and heard. _United they stand, together they fall." _He said in his head. _"Those are the finest words that a team can share in times of battle!"_

**_END OF ACT ONE… NEWSPAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!_**

Tom and Sakura were finally ready, all that remained for the rangers and I to show up, and at that moment we all morphed and on our way to the island.

We all took naps that day to conserve our energy, as it was late at night, but still, none of us had any idea of what to expect in this battle.

Finally, the Island was just up ahead, and it didn't look any different or dangerous from the last time we were there, but never the less, we all proceeded with extreme caution.

Vlad still hovered about on his Strata Cycle, but he couldn't see anyone else on the island. It was then decided that we had to speak up.

But just as I was ready to yell out, we all heard those wicked laughing sounds of Tom and Sakura. The both of them were hovering just ahead of us.

"Welcome, Power Rangers." Tom sniggered. "So glad you could come such a fine evening isn't it?"

We all stood our ground and stared the villains down.

"It's such a shame that some of you are still so young." Said Sakura, "You haven't even had time to enjoy the high standers of life! Now it will all be over!"

I pointed up to the villains, "We're not the ones who will fail. We never have, and never will!"

"That's right…" added Sarah. "Whether family or not, Tom. You've only been working for evil and you must be stopped."

"That goes for you too Sakura!" said James. "I've met lots of ladies, but you're the kind that gives the word "Lady" a bad name!"

The other ranger nodded din agreement. _"Down with Tom and Sakura!" _we all cheered together.

"Enough pretty speeches Rangers!" said Tom. "It's time for battle!" added Sakura, and the two villains shut their eyes and concentrated.

Then they reached from behind and pulled out a pair of oddly shaped flutes. The blew a few notes, and the whole island began quivering

Suddenly, the mountain exploded sending boulders all over the place and into the sea. When the dust had cleared, their stood two gigantic robots much like our Megazords.

Tom and Sakura seemed to be controlling them with magic of the flutes, rather than piloting them by cockpit.

The Zords had no weapons at all, but did not need any as they were both so very big, they could squash us all in a heartbeat.

"Now that we have our own zords to command, this promises to be your last battle ever!" said Tom.

"Oh, yeah… we'll see about that!" I said. "Soldier Zords, Front and Center!" we all cried out.

"Colonel Zord… Ten-hut!" cried Vlad.

We raised our Morphers into the air, but nothing happened. Our Zords didn't appear anywhere. We tried calling them again, but still nothing!

"Ha, ha, ha, ha… Just a little precaution I took!" said Sakura as she held up a Ninja scroll. "As long as Our Zords are equipped with these little babies, summoning your Zords will be quite impossible!"

"Oh man… that can't be good!" cried Vlad. "How are we supposed to fight those things without the Zords?"

"I don't know…" cried Henri as he pointed on as the two Zords began to charge toward us. "But when you find out… LET ME KNOW!" and he sprinted off.

We all sprinted off in different directions, Half us chased down by Tom's Zord which was called,_ Tormentor! _It's specialty was Brute strength.

Sakura's Zord was called, _Ninjorina_, and it's specialty was speed, and boy it could move fast alright. Much faster than our Zords.

We were barely able to outrun them because they still weren't too fast, but they could still walk and leap great distances.

"We can't just keep running like this!" said James. "Maybe we should try our blasters!"

"I don't know… but it's worth a try!" I said. "Rangers, Weapons ready!"

We all withdrew our swords, guns, and Vlad powered up his Future Defender. "Ready… FIRE!" Half of us fired at Tormentor, and the rest of us fired at Ninjorina.

Small sparks did fly out from the two Zords, but neither one of them was singed or even flinched.

"Ha, ha, ha… Not good enough, Rangers!" Tom chuckled, then blew more notes on his magic flute. Tormentor nodded his head and slammed his huge fist to the ground.

The ground trembled and shook, and forced us all off our feet. "Ha, ha, ha… And there's more where that came from!" hissed Sakura, and she tooted on her flute.

Ninjorina began charging toward us. "Let's move!" I cried, and we all scattered about again.

The best we could do was stay behind Tormentor, as he couldn't spin around as fast to attack us, and stay in parts of the island that seemed d to have more roughed up terrains to slow Ninjorina down.

Yet, we knew we wouldn't be able to keep this up forever. After all it was Robots against Humans, and Machines couldn't really get tired.

"Yo, I got it!" said Vlad. He explained to us that if we wanted to summon our Zords we'd have to find the charms on the two Zords and destroy them.

"Easier said than done!" Said Moses, "Those things are always on the move. How the heck are we going to find them?"

Vlad just gave us all a thumb up. "You distract them, I'll explore them!" he Jumped on his Strata-cycle and rode up a little higher where the Megazords couldn't reach him.

"_Hmm… Pathetic Ranger!" _thought Sakura as she kept on tooting her flute. _"Does he really believe me to be that gullible?" _

The rest of us remained below, and figured a way for the Megazords to keep still. We all ran in various directions with the two Zords in the center.

The two Zords couldn't follow us all at once, especially with no weapons to use. The Zords looked one way and then another, but every we got in their sights we jumped somewhere else.

Suddenly, Vlad could see them. The two Ninja sutures on the Zord's backsides. If he could just rip them off…

But the moment he got even close to the one on, Tormentor, the suture on Nijorina's back fired a beam of electricity straight at him. He tumbled about trying to balance his bike.

"Whoa… what the heck was that?" he cried.

"Silly Ranger!" Sakura called. "I knew that if I told you about the Sutures, that you'd go after them."

"Therefore, we added an extra little precaution!" added Tom. "The Sutures are in linked in a telepathic wave that reacts whenever they are in danger."

"Attack one suture, and the other one will defend it!"

Vlad whipped out his future defender and tried to shoot at the Suture again, but the blast was blown off by the other suture defending it, and knocking Vlad down.

"Vlad, you okay?" I asked as I helped him up. "Yeah, I'm okay, but the Strata-Cycle needs rest now!" Vlad answered and he shrunk the bike down to model size, and put it back on his bracelet.

"Man…!" Said Moses, "Who would've thought just two pieces of paper could be so troublesome!"

"There has to be away to overpower them!" said Sarah.

Vlad's head suddenly popped up. "Maybe there is!" he said, but before he could explain it, the Megazords began to charge us again, so we scattered off.

"_Ha, ha, ha… they can't avoid the Zords forever!"_ Tom thought as he tooted his flute.

As the battle continued on Vlad seemed to be working on a little something with two little piece of metal. What the heck was he up to? Whatever it was he had to hurry.

Finally it was ready. He leapt out from behind the bushes. "YO, TIN HEADS… OVER HEAR!" he called.

The Megazords turned. Sakura and Tom agreed. If he wanted it, they'd give it to him.

The two Zords moved forward, and Tormentor took the first strike, but instead of dodging the blow to the side, Vlad leapt right up onto the arm and began scaling the Zord on up.

"What in the world is he up to?" Sakura asked. Then we all saw Vlad flip from Tormentor's head and pitch to small pieces of metal at the Sutures.

"What is he doing?" Tom asked.

Suddenly, Sparks began flying out from the backs of the Zords right where the Sutures were.

"Vlad…!" I called. "What have you done?"

Vlad told us about the two little pieces of metal he was fiddling with, by rubbing them against his sword while it was slightly powered up, the became small magnets.

The Zords being metal were the perfect place to set them right on the sutures, which would send the electrical beams back and forth and burn the sutures to a crisp.

Sure enough the Sutures fell right off of the Zord's backs, in flames. "GRR… Curse you Ranger!" growled Sakura. "I'll get you for this!"

She and Tom tooted on their flutes and the Zords began charging us again. "You may have gotten through our shields Rangers, but there's not time for you to summon your Zords!" yelled Tom.

He was right too… the island still didn't have enough space for us to avoid their Zords long enough to summon our own.

Even if we could, Tom and Sakura were whom we really wanted to get at, not the Zords. There had to be a way to get them and the Zords at the same time.

"Not to worry, I 'ave a plan!" said Henri. "MEGA BATTLE BLUE!" and his armor appeared. "That is better!"

"Henri what are you doing?" Sarah asked, but Henri was already busy shoot his aqua blaster, full power, into the air, and before any longer, the entire island was covered in a thick mist.

Tom and Sakura looked one way, and then another. "This Fog!" cried Tom, "I can't see a thing!" added Sakura.

They tried to command their Zords to search for us, but they couldn't see us either. They didn't have any cockpits or things to detect us.

Tom and Sakura looked at each other, and nodded. They would have to clear up the mist themselves. Tom used his Whirl-Wind sword spin, and Sakura used her Ninja fan.

The mist did clear up, but it was too late. There in the midst of things were the General Megazord, and the Colonel Megazord, side by side.

"You two underestimated us!" I said. "Now the fight's even!"

"You said it, bro." said Vlad, "Now lets kick us some Mega-butts!" The Megazord's stared the dark ones down, and charged into battle.

Tom growled under his breath and played his flute for Tormentor to go get us, while Sakura dealt with Vlad.

We were matched Zord for Zord, but we were still outnumbered in brute strength. Our Saber did do a little damage to Tormentor's chest, but not enough to weaken him enough to destroy.

Ninjorina and Colonel Megazord were evenly matched as they both used speed based attacks.

"Man… this isn't getting us anywhere!" cried Vlad.

Suddenly, Ninjorina pulled a fast one and stropped our Megazords of their weapons.

"No, they've got the saber!" cried James. "And the Colonel Zord's Staff!" added Sarah.

"Ha, ha, ha… Miss your weapons that much, Rangers?" asked Tom.

"Here's a little taste of them for you!" added Sakura as she and Tom commanded the Zords to go wild.

Tormentor slashed at General Megazord from all ends, while Ninjorina used the Staff to rough Colonel Zord even more.

"WHOA…AGH!"

"GAHH… OOHH!"

Then the two evil Zords even used our Weapons killer moves and really hit both our Megazords hard, and we fell over.

"Micro pressure is in the reds!" cried Sarah, "We can't last out much longer!"

"Vlad… Vlad, you okay?" I called into the radio. _"I'm alright… but who knows for how much longer!"_ Vlad answered.

Tom and Sakura laughed the most evil, most sinister chuckle hey ever had made. "YOU'RE FINISHED POWER RANGERS!" they shouted to us.

We tried our controls but the Megazords could barely even move. Suddenly, We all heard the sound of Tom and Sakura's flutes playing, and their Zords began charging up again.

I smack my helmet, "Oh, of course!" I said, "How stupid can you get!"

Vlad, heard my words. "Mykan, you thinking, what I'm thinking?" he asked. "Yes…" I answered. "Let's move!"

"Mykan!" cried Moses, and then everyone saw me outside. "  
Vlad… are you two crazy?"

But we didn't pay attention to them, We finally figured out how to get the Zords and Tom and Sakura where we needed them.

We stayed behind our Fallen Megazords, where we couldn't be seen. Vlad then summoned up his Strata-Cycle.

"Strata-cycle, Trans-Armor mode!" he cried. and his bike separated into its sections, and Vlad was wearing his Mega Armor.

I concentrated, and the glowing ball appeared in my hands. "Lord of the Red!" I cried, and then I was in my armor-suit again.

Vlad and I both used our wings to fly into the air, Leaving the Rangers confused and worried at the same time.

"Mykan… Vlad… Come back!" cried Henri.

Tom and Sakura chuckled as their Zords finished powering up. They were about to order them too attack, when they, themselves were attacked from behind.

"What…?"

"Who…?"

There was Vlad hovering behind them. "Hey, Losers!" he teased, "My Megazord's down, but I'm not!"

"Easy pickings!" Tom snapped and began firing his shots at Vlad. Sakura joined him, but Vlad kept on dodging them all.

"Hey big shots… I'm over here!"

Vlad just stayed where he was and distracted both the villains into shooting him, but they didn't realize that I was slowly creeping up from behind.

My Wings and my golden sword weren't the only special things about me. I was the Lord of the Red, I had the power to do lots of things… including _reversing spells._

Now that Vlad had the villains distracted, I quietly pulled out two magic sutures of my own, and they began to glow as I concentrated.

"_I call the power of red Fireball CHARMS!"_ and the two papers stuck themselves onto the Villains backs.

"What was that!" cried Tom. Then suddenly, he and Sakura went all numb and slowly descended to the ground.

"What's… Happening!" cried Sakura. The magic charms I had placed on them was draining their powers, and that wasn't all.

Their own Megazords dropped our weapons, turned away from our Megazords and start moving towards them. Tom and Sakura tried their flutes, but with no result.

The two villains began to run for it. "GRR… What is this!" Snapped Tom, "Why are they coming after us!" added Sakura.

The other Rangers saw everything. "Alright, Mykan and Vlad." Cried Henri. "I don't believe it, their geniuses!" added Moses.

Vlad and I watched on as the two Zords dropped our Megazord Weapons, and grasp both Tom and Sakura in their fists and held them tightly.

"Well, that takes care of them!" I said, "But How are going to get rid of them? The Megazords have lost all their power!"

"Not quite yet." Said Vlad, "Lets go back, and I'll explain it then!" with that settled we deactivated our armors and headed back.

Once back inside our Megazords, Vlad told us… "While I was in the future repairing the Zords, I gave them the ability to combine!"

"Combine?" asked James, "You mean like Sarah and I when we fuse?"

"Right on." Said Vlad, "If we combine the General Megazord with the Colonel Megazord, we'll have a brand new machine with ultimate power!"

"Alright… let's do it then!" I said, and we all began downloading all remaining power to the transforming controls.

"_Colonel-General Megazord, Power up!"_ we all cried out in sync.

Vlad's Zord then separated just like his Strata-Cycle did in Trans armor mode, and began combining with our General Megazord.

Now the General Megazord could wear different parts of the Colonel Megazord as body armor. Boots, Torso, Shoulder pads, Helmet, Gauntlets…

The Best feature was, two extremely large cannons rested upon the shoulders, one on Each of the Gauntlets, and our dropped weapons had combined into a super powerful Trident.

Vlad joined us inside our new, improved cockpit. "Well, what do you all think?" he asked.

"Wow! The Power levels… They're going crazy!" cried Sarah.

I grabbed Vlad and gave him a novelty, brotherly hug. "Ha, ha… you little genius you!" I said.

"Hey… come on now!" Chuckled Vlad, "Now than… let's kick us some Mega butts!"

Our New Megazord's eyes lit up, and we began proceeding over to the opposing Zords. "Tell us… how did you do this to us!" cried Sakura.

"Because…" said Vlad. "What you two got in strength, you don't got in smarts!"

"Sarah…" yelled Tom, "You wouldn't dare kill you own cousin would you!"

Sarah wasn't falling for it this time. "The cousin I knew and loved… is dead!" she sneered. "And you are no cousin of mine!"

"You underestimated us for the last time, you two!" I said angrily, "Now, after all this time… we will topple you and you Zords!"

Tom and Sakura still couldn't escape.

"Super Trident… Extend, and grab!" cried James. The Trident began to glow, and then it extended its sharp end and grabbed both Tormentor, and Ninjorina.

"Beginning, Hammer throw phase!" cried Henri, and the Megazord began whirling the two zords round and around. My, Tom and Sakura were sick to their stomachs.

Finally, we tossed the zords up high above, into the air. "Alright… Charge weapons to full power!" I said.

We retracted the Trident and it, as well as all our cannons began glowing angrily. "Lock on target… FIRE!"

The Megazord launched five different colored energies into one humongous white blast which flew straight up towards he Zords.

Tom and Sakura shook themselves out from her dizziness, but suddenly it started to get warmer.

"Huh!"

"What!"

They looked down and saw the Blast coming right at them. _"… NOOOOO!" _The Zords were hit and EXPLODED in a giant ball of fire in the sky!

**_Meanwhile, in the Sky fortress_**…

Ebenezer's face turned beat red, as Tom and Sakura reappeared before him, both in very bad looking mess.

"Ugh… My Lord…!" cried Tom, "We… have important information for you!"

Ebenezer started angrily at them both. "Tom… Sakura…" he said very deeply. "You have failed to destroy the Rangers!"

"But Master…" cried Sakura, "We've been watching the Rangers… We know… where they… are based!"

"I will hear no excuses!" bellowed Ebenezer. "BEGONE… BOTH OF YOU!" his hands began glowing and he fired two blasts at his minions.

Tom and Sakura whimpered in pan as the virus was extracted from Tom's body, and Sakura's magic was drained away.

Tom's flesh withered away, and his skeleton collapse into dust, and Sakura was nothing more than a small plain plastic doll again.

"I may not have destroyed the Rangers today!" Said Ebenezer as he gathered their life forces. "But with these two energies… my crystal egg is now complete!"

"Hmm, mm, mm… Once the Sun is in alignment with the stars, and my wish is granted; I shall annihilate the Rangers and then… THE WORLD… TA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Little did Ebenezer realize that Malakar had been watching his through a crack in the wall. "You… traitor!" he said under his breath. "We shall see about that!"

**_Meanwhile back at the Print shop_**…

We all were pleased that both Tom and Sakura were finally gone, but Sarah still felt uneasy about destroying cousin's body.

We just decided to give her some time alone in her room, and let her recuperate

"Poor, Sarah!" Henri sniffled. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes…she will" I answered, "Any time now!"

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**Malakar has created a disguising Virus, Mysterio who disguises himself as the Rangers and frames them for doing dirty work.**_

"_**I always knew those Rangers were menaces!"**_

"_**King George… I come to you for a bargain to crush the Rangers!"**_

_**Can the Rangers clear their names, but do it while avoiding capture?**_

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**


	16. Power Rangers, Framed!

**ADVENTURE THIRTY-FIVE**

**(Later Episodes)**

Three days were left before the alignment, but Ebenezer was far to busy with his preparations for the wish he was going to make.

It was so deadly and powerful, he wouldn't even let Malakar in on what he was doing… and he didn't have to!

Malakar, was able to tap into the cameras in Ebenezer's chambers and see exactly what he was planning.

He was going to use the Crystal egg and make a wish to bring all of figurines of the Power Rangers worst villains from TV to life. This would surely prove to be too much for the Rangers.

Malakar didn't really like the way Ebenezer was acting now these days. It was as if he was just using him like he used Tom and Sakura, and then do away with him.

Malakar marched off to the Laboratories and began mixing up a new serum for a special Virus he'd been working on. "I'll show that so-called Master of mine that I'm not be toyed with!"

When all was done, Malakar sent his newly created Virus down to start his mission.

**_Later on, in London_**…

Early in the morning, shops were opening. Children walking to school. Little old ladies feeding popcorn to the pigeons.

Suddenly, there was trouble as small explosions appeared all over the town square, and then into the midst of them all were the Power Rangers.

They began blasting up the town, scaring the children, and robbed the shops of all their money before they vanished just as the Guards were coming in.

King George III had received word about the incidents that day. "I always knew those Power Ranger were criminals!" he grumbled under his breath.

"But Your majesty!" said his Royal advisor, "The Power Rangers couldn't possibly do such a thing, if all they've ever done is save our lives!"

King George's lips curled into a sneer. "They probably were just getting rid of the beasts so they could later take the world for themselves!"

King George had always had a little scoff at me and my team since we started saving lives. He always thought of us as menaces.

Just because we wore masked Helmets, refusing to reveal our identity. Even stopping the News papers from posting any of our secrets up.

He was always looking for an excuse to prove us all criminals, and bring us to justice.

"And besides, those Nincompoops always cause collateral Damages when they fight, and now I have all the evidence I need to have to clowns arrested!"

The Royal advisor didn't like at all at what the King was going at when he handed him loads of documents to put up all over the city.

Wanted posters of the Power Rangers, and a reward of Ten-million pounds for their capture!

**_Meanwhile_**…

Sarah, visiting her mother, joined her for breakfast that morning. "Good morning, mother." She said sweetly.

Lady Philips pecked her daughter on the cheek. "Good morning dear." She said. "Breakfast is served!"

Sarah's mother really wished the rest of us were there, but she knew we couldn't just go off whenever we wanted.

Now that Tom, may he rest in peace, and Sakura were destroyed, Ebenezer was even madder than ever. There was no telling what he was capable of doing.

Sarah's mother went to the door to place out the empty milk bottles, and there she noticed a document.

She brought it back to Sarah. "Here… read this." She said sounding all confused.

Sarah read the Document carefully. "Power Rangers wanted for treason!" She snapped. "But, I didn't do anything, and I know the boys didn't either!"

Regardless, this didn't look good. Sarah had inform me in America that someone was out there framing us, but it half past Seven in the morning to Sarah.

That made it only a few hours past midnight in America, and if Sarah knew us, we'd be fast asleep, and not wanting to be disturbed.

Well… that's what she thought, when her Morpher's Communicator beeped. _"Mykan, to Sarah! Come in, Sarah!"_

Sarah raised up her Morpher, "Go ahead, Mykan." She said into the radio, and she told me about what just happened in England.

She was even more surprised when I told her the same thing happened here in America as well.

Homes were robbed and people got hurt at the hands of the Power Rangers, but we were in bed when it all happened. So it couldn't have been us.

"I think maybe we should talk about this." Sarah said. "Can you all teleport here safely?"

"_Not now we can't…" _Said Moses, _"It's still dark here in America. If we Teleported now, people would see us for sure."_

"_The best we can do is wait until morning here!" _said James, _"Then it'll be too bright for them to see us, and still too bright in England."_

Sarah agreed to it, and her mother agreed to help hide us away from the law.

"What I'd like to know is…" she asked. "If it wasn't you and your friends, who was it?"

**_Meanwhile_**…

People were walking about in the streets exchanging rude and horrible comments about us.

"Those Rangers really are scum!"

"I always thought they were menaces. Looks as though King George was right all along!"

From in an old abandoned shack, up on the hills just outside of London city, a dark figure closed the door and went inside.

He looked an awful lot like a green man, with no face, head in a fishbowl attached to his suit, and a purple clock to match his purple boots.

"Heh, heh, heh… Only I, _Mysterio_. The greatest master of disguise and deception, could pull off such an amazing stunt." He sniggered.

"_Mysterio!" _came a voice through the air. Mysterio looked towards the mirror in the shack and saw Malakar's image.

"_I'm very pleased with your progress thus far…" _he said, _"However, I want you to ensure that those pesky Power Rangers are destroyed!"_

"Fear not, Master Malakar!"said Mysterio. "Now that the Rangers are wanted by the law, they wouldn't dare show their faces in public."

Malakar nodded, _"If you manage to successfully destroy the rangers." He replied… "Then…"_

"Then…" Mysterio cut in, "We shall become partners, throw over you master, Ebenezer, and rule this world together?"

"_Perhaps… if you succeed." _Said Malakar, _"But fail me Mysterio… then I will show what true power… IS ALL ABOUT!"_

Then the image vanished.

Mysterio just kept his cool. "Malakar wants the Rangers destroyed, and destroyed they shall be!" he said.

He sat down at a table and began writing a letter addressed to the palace. "Perhaps I can even use this as an opportunity to make a bargain with King George III. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

**_END OF ACT ONE… NEWSPAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!_**

That day, King George received a letter from a character who called himself, _The Great Mysterio._

He wrote saying he knew of a way to trap the Power Rangers, and bring them to justice, if he'd be present at the Bridge of London by Eight pm that night.

"_Of course… I will expect to be handsomely rewarded as you had promised!" _

"Hmm… This Mysterio character sounds like the perfect chap to finally rid us of those Power Pests." King George said.

He called for his royal advisor and told him to pass on a message to the towns folk. If the Rangers were in London, they'd be sure to draw themselves out.

"…And when they do… My men shall be ready!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

Eventually the other Rangers and I made it to Sarah's house unseen by all. Which was a good thing because King George had ordered his soldiers to do a search of every building in the city for the Rangers.

Eventually they tried the House, but we just all played it cool, and acted like normal people.

"Thank you your assistance in the search of the house Madam!" the Redcoat said. "Sorry for having to trouble you like this."

"Oh, that's quite alright." Said Lady Philips. "You're just doing your jobs in the name of the King."

The Redcoat tipped his hat and ordered his men to move out. Thank goodness they didn't see Lady Philips wipe her brow with a handkerchief and sigh of relief.

She walked back into the living room where the gang was. "They're gone." She said, "But I just know they'll be back."

"They will indeed…" I said, "And that means we are in serious trouble!" I said.

"'Ow are we in trouble?" Henri asked. "We did not do anything at all."

"Yes Henri… but the public doesn't know that!" James said. "Those Rangers, whoever they were looked just like us."

"Exactly right!" I said. "And if we don't watch our backs if we go out in public, we could all wind up in jail… or even beheaded!"

This meant that we couldn't just Morph out in public. Even if a virus were to attack, we couldn't risk it without getting the word out that we were innocent.

Henri suggested we wait for the false Rangers to reappear and we show the world that we were innocent, but that would be revealing our secret identities. Out of the question!

Suddenly, we all heard the sound of the town crier roaming through the town, ringing his bell and yelling out…

"Hear-Ye… Hear-Ye… Challenge for the Power Rangers at the London bridge this evening at Eight-o-clock sharp!"

He went on and on until he walked too far up the street for us to hear him. "Now who'd want to challenge us?" James asked.

"I don't know…" I said, "But I have sneaky suspicion that King George arranged this fight to try and trap us."

Sarah hung her head low, "I never thought I'd say this…" she said, "But I'm starting to think that my King is really losing his mind!"

We expected her mother to start scolding her for her language, but, "As much as I detest bad-mouthing the king… I'm afraid I agree."

"Well, we can't really just ignore the challenge." Said Moses. "Everyone would think that were cowards."

"He's got a point, dudes!" said Vlad, "Staying behind would totally make people think were the crooks for sure."

"So… I guess this means… We go for it tonight?" Asked Henri.

"We have no other choice." I answered. "We'll just have to figure out a way to try and reason with King George that were not the criminals he seeks."

Later on that Evening, Big Ben was staring to chime at Eight-o-clock at night, and King George was with his guards at the foot of the Bridge.

Big Ben struck Six… Seven… and Eight, and the Rangers and I each appeared on the top of the Bridge in our suits.

"There they are!" King George growled. "Okay, Power Rangers, You've all had it!" he called up to us.

"King George III!" I said, "I should've known it was you who sent us that Challenge!"

"Yes, it was I!" King George replied. "And now you Menaces of society will meet your maker!"

"Alright then…" James snapped. "If you want to fight, you got it!"

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared on the other side of the structure. "And I'll have the honors!" said an ugly looking creature.

"Who in the name is that?" asked Henri. "Is 'e a virus?"

I check my beeping Morpher. "He's a virus alright." I said, "Just who are you, and what do you want?"

"Ha, ha, ha… I am, _Mysterio._" The Virus answered, "And I was hired by King George himself to do away with you pests!"

"Do away with us?" Vlad asked, "Dude… you are freakier in your head, than you look!"

"Really…" replied Mysterio, "Care to sample some of my power!" and he fired at us all, and we barely dodged them without falling off the structure.

We all scrambled to our feet and drew out our swords. "Rangers, Go!" I cried, and we charged into action.

I dove straight at Mysterio, but he proofed out of sight and then struck me from behind. "You're a bit slow, Rangers!" he chuckled. Then he leapt up and spin-kicked Sarah and James down.

"Or am I too fast for you!"

Mysterio's movements seemed pretty suspicious to me. As if he knew all the Martial art moves we all knew.

"Future Defender, Fire" cried Vlad as he fired his gun, But Mysterio had ducked behind his purple cloak, and the blast did nothing. "Oh, man… that's not good!"

As the battle continued, King George was pleased with Mysterio's progress. "Once the Rangers are down… we get them!"

Henri and Moses planned to use their Mega Battles, but then realized that would be to risky as they could accidentally harm the bridge.

So instead, they double teamed, and knocked Mysterio off the top of the structure, but he wasn't falling at all. His feet alone were sticking to the bricks as easy as he could walk.

"Care to try that again." He mocked, he leapt up and kicked the two Rangers up and Moses and Henri crashed into the rest of us.

All of us struggled in the knotted mess that we made. "This is ridiculous!" Sarah whispered. "He's beating us as if he were a ranger himself."

My head perked up at those words. "Sarah, what did you say?" I asked, and Sarah replied with, "I said… He's beating us as if her were a--!"

Suddenly, we all got the drift. Mysterio, could he be the one who disguised himself as us, and did all those bad things?

Mysterio was walking closer toward us cracking his knuckles. "And Now… to seal the Deal! Heh, heh, heh!" he chuckled.

"Yes… Yes!" called King George, "Finish them off Mysterio!"

"Rangers…!" I whispered, "Prepare to retreat!" everyone nodded slightly.

Mysterio powered up his blast. "So long, Rangers!" he chuckled and he fired at us. "Yes… Ha, ha, ha!"

But when the smoke had cleared, instead of seeing Power Ranger ashes, there was absolutely nothing there!

"What in the…?" bellowed King George. "Why don't I see Power Ranger ashes?"

They all assumed that perhaps Mysterio blasted us so hard, there was nothing left, not even ash, but really…

Just before Mysterio's shot hit us, we all rolled off the bridge, into the water, and swam away.

We touched down on the main land, and powered down our suits. "Is everyone alright?" I asked.

"All present and accounted for." Sarah answered.

We all walked back to the estate, which was almost two whole kilometers away, because we couldn't teleport, and someone could see us.

Lady Philips was relieved to find that none of us were hurt, and that King George hadn't caught us. Which would have been bad, because now we were onto something about Mysterio.

**_Meanwhile, at the palace_**…

Mysterio had arrived to collect his reward money as was promised for finishing the Power Rangers, but King George refused to give him the money.

"The Power Ranger were nowhere to be found!" he said, "I want to know if their gone for certain!"

Mysterio stretched out his hand. "We had a deal!" he growled, "Believe me, the Rangers are long gone! Now hand over the Money!"

King George could tell Mysterio was getting angry, so he only gave him half of the full pay. "You will receive the rest when you can prove that the Rangers are gone!"

Mysterio grabbed the bag filled with gold. "Very well." he said. "But once I prove the Rangers are destroyed, I'll be back!" and with that, he vanished.

"But, Your majesty!" said the Royal Advisor. "What if the Rangers are still very much alive?"

"What a horrible thought!" King George replied. "Still it matters not. If they are still alive, the rangers will get what is coming to them."

"And they have finally been proven to be thieving scoundrels. They'll never be the idols of the children ever again, and once I get a hold of them… Well, let's hope for their sakes they are dead!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

Mysterio had counted his gold, and it was all there, Five-million pounds, but of course he was not satisfied without the whole boodle!

"The Rangers are still alive… I just know it." He said. "Hmm… Perhaps I can lure the Rangers into another fight and destroy them in front of witnesses!"

"Then everyone will see that they're gone, and I can collect the rest of the money from King George. Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

**_Meanwhile_**…

After being treated to some refreshments, The rangers and I had an Idea to get Mysterio to confess if it was him who disguised himself as us and committed the crimes.

"Mysterio's sure to try and keep up the act to get people to believe the story about us." James said.

"But… what he doesn't know…" Moses said, "Is we're going to be there to lure him into his own trap."

I nodded, "Get set everyone!" I said, "We have a date with the Power Rangers!"

We all morphed, and moved out of the house, back into the town square, despite the fact that it was nearly Nine pm.

We knew there would be Real Redcoats standing about in the square, and there was. So we just stuck to the rooftops where they couldn't see us, and remained in contact with our communicators.

We waited for awhile, then suddenly, the people down below began screaming in fear as the Power Rangers appeared in a puff of smoke.

We knew that smoke anywhere. Now all we had to do was expose those rangers for the fraud that they, or HE was!

The Redcoats sprung out of their hiding spots with their muskets armed. "Okay, Power Rangers, hands up!" the Captain yelled.

But then, another line of Power Rangers hopped down from the rooftops. The Redcoats and the towns people were really surprised!

"What… How… There's two of them each!"

"They're imposters!"

The Captain eyed both line of rangers. "How are we going to tell who is who?" he asked.

"Take in them!" One of the Red Ranger's said. "Those Rangers are the imposters!"

"He's lying!" Said the other Red Ranger, "They're the imposters!"

Now the Redcoats we're really confused. "We can't really take them all in!" said the Captain, "Who should we do?" asked one of his followers.

"Wait… We'll have a showdown!" I said, "then you'll see which are the Real Power Rangers!"

The Captain and his men didn't see too much harm in that. "That's good enough!" he said, but still had his musket ready. "But, No Tricks!"

"Power Rangers, Revolution!" All the Rangers cried, and we all did our role calls at the same time as the opposing rangers

"Revolution Red!"

"Revolution Yellow!"

"Revolution Pink!"

"Revolution Blue!"

"Revolution Green!"

"Future Ranger!"

Every last Ranger withdrew their sword, "Rangers, Go!" both Red's cried out, and the battle was on.

This was a battle in the street that no one could believe. The Power Rangers battling exact duplicates of themselves, and their strengths seemed to be equaled.

Both Pink Rangers keep foot locking each other. The Blue Ranges clashed their blades. The Yellows kept dodging blasts from their guns. The Greens were in a boxing match, and the Future Rangers kept switching their defenders from Gun mode to blade mode.

The only Rangers that seemed to be taking were the Red's. "Give it up Red Ranger, you cannot beat me!" he said as he blasted me to the ground. The other Rangers were also knocked away.

"Fine… but admit to us one thing!" I said. "Is it Mysterio that you work for?"

"Mysterio?" said the opposing Red Ranger.

"Oui…" said Henri. "That big ugly fishbowl 'ead, Mysterio!"

"What's that!" Red Ranger snarled. "I am not a big ugly--" he stopped right there and held a hand to where his mouth was.

The crowd began gasping and enhancing comments. Even the Redcoats were no convinced that Mysterio really was deceiving us all along.

"Thanks for the confession, Mysterio!" I called to him, "And in front of witnesses!.

All the opposing Rangers gathered up, and proofed back into Mysterio. "You Rangers!" he growled. "You may have exposed me, but you'll never live to bathe in the glory!"

"Really…?" James said. "Well Mysterio, we've been watching your fighting style!"

"You may know a lot about our strengths, Dude." Said Vlad, "But we got something you don't got."

"Rangers, Mega battle time!" I cried out. The Rangers nodded and assumed their positions.

"Mega Battle, Blue!" cried Henri.

"Mega Battle, Green!" cried Moses.

James and Sarah got into positions and did their dance moves, "Fuuuuu….siooooooon… HA!" and they combined together to form the Fused Ranger.

"I've had just about enough with all of this!" Mysterio growled.

"Yeah… well so have I dude!" snapped Vlad, and he brought his Strata-cycled to life. "Strata-Cycle, Trans-Armor mode!" His Cycle came apart and then clung onto him as his armored suit.

"We're going stop you for framing us!" I said, and the glowing orb appeared in my hand. "Lord of the Red!" and my armor came into the picture.

All five of us stood there in our Mega Battles. "Weapons, Full power!" I called as I powered up my sword. Vlad, Moses and Henri fired up their weapons, and as For Fused Ranger…

Well, it couldn't rightly use it's fusion explosion, but it did know another move. So it just focused it's power and began forming a power burst of energy!"

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!" I cried, and we all bombarded blasts of fire at Mysterio. He whimpered in pain, fell over and was blown into ashes.

The crowd and the Redcoats went wild, The Power Rangers really were heroes!

**_Meanwhile, in the Sky fortress_**…

Malakar walked over to the Re-animator, "I told him if he failed, he'd be in for it!" he grumbled, and fired the device.

The beam of light hit Mysterio's ashes, and Mysterio came back to life about the size of Big Ben. "Ha, ha, ha… I'm Back!" his deep voice echoed.

The Rangers and I powered down our Armor, and raised our Morphers. "General Megazord, Front and center!"

"Colonel Megazord, Ten-hut!" cried Vlad and our Megazords appeared. It was a good thing the London town square was large enough so we couldn't do too much damage.

We all Boarded our Megazords, but before we could do battle. Mysterio changed himself into both the Megazords.

"Ha, ha, ha… this time I did not leave anything out!" He chuckled, and the opposing Megazords drew out their weapons and attacked us all.

We rocked about inside our Cockpits and the two Megazords nearly fell on top of some of the buildings. "Admit defeat Rangers!" Mysterio called, "I haven't missed any detail this time!"

The Megazords stood up. "You're wrong again Pal!" Vlad called. "You Ready guys?"

"Ready!" we all cried out. "Megazords, Combine!", and the Colonel Megazord separated into parts, became General Megazord's super Armor.

Mysterio changed back into his regular form. "What's this!" he yelled as he stared the Colonel General Megazord down.

"It's your worst Nightmare Pal!" Said Moses.

"Super Trident… Extend, and grab!" cried James. The Trident began to glow, and then it extended its sharp end and grabbed Mysterio.

"Beginning, Hammer throw phase!" cried Henri, and the Megazord began whirling Mysterio round and around, and then we tossed him up high above, into the air.

"Alright… Charge weapons to full power!" I said. We retracted the Trident and it, as well as all our cannons began glowing angrily.

"Lock on target… FIRE!"

The Megazord launched five different colored energies into one humongous white blast which flew straight up towards Mysterio.

"GAAHH… AAAGGGHHH!" Mysterio whimpered in pain as he EXPLODED in a giant ball of fire in the sky!

The Crowd below went wild, and as soon as we packed up the Megazord, and repaired any damages done. Plus, erase some mischievous memories of our secrets.

There was only one little matter left to take care of.

_**Meanwhile at the Palace… **_

King George looked as though he was going to have a heart attack as he read the latest document.

"Please…" he said to his advisor, "Cancel all my meetings! Even the ones I haven't got, and get me something for my headache!"

The advisor bowed and left the throne room where King George was holding his head down in disbelief and shame.

"Mysterio, a fraud! The Power Rangers, innocent!" he cried "I just don't believe it!"

"You'd better believe it!" came a voice from behind. King George looked around and saw us all standing there by an open window.

We all approached him angrily. "We got Mysterio to confess in front of the people of the city." Said Yellow Ranger.

"They already know that we are innocent." Said Pink Ranger. "We've taken took care of Mysterio, and the Damages."

"And now we want you to take back all those 'orrible thing you said about us!" Blue Ranger snapped.

King George actually winced back into his throne. "Uh… I… you… What horrible thing?" he asked.

Green Ranger handed him an inkwell, a quill, and parchment. "That we were the menaces of society… and we want them in your hand writing, and with your signature!"

King George just waved us away. "I.. uh, can't do it know!" he lied, "I am a very, very busy man you know!"

"Alright then…" said Red Ranger, who was me. "We had feeling you weren't willing to cooperate. Future Ranger…"

Future Ranger nodded and stepped up. "Just let us know when you're ready to say sorry, dude!" he said as he enclosed the King in a net.

"Hey… What in the world are you doing!" King George asked as we hung the net by rope over the rafters.

"Nothing! Just making sure that you don't change your mind, Pal!"

"Help… let me down from here this instant!" King George growled. "Help… Help!"

"The net will come down by itself… Eventually!" I said. "Meanwhile, you might get a new "View" of things! Rangers, Move out!" and we all leapt out through the window.

"Power Rangers, come back… I'll apologize!" King George cried out. "Help… Help me!"

Eventually the net came down, and the King learned a lesson. _"Don't ever get on the nerves of the Power Rangers!"_

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**The time has finally come for Ebenezer to begin his most devious plan.**_

"_**Crystal Egg I command you to bring these vile villains to life!"**_

_**All of the Fictional enemies from all the Power Ranger Series have appeared and the world is in very deep trouble now!**_

"_**I lost the Re-animator… and even if I had it back there's no way we can beat all these guys alone!"**_

_**Is this truly Ebenezer's day of triumph? Have The Power Rangers Finally lost? Are the Past and the Future both doomed?**_

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hey everyone, Mykan again…**_

_**It's time for the final adventure. I am going to do something that Power Rangers has only slightly done before, but never officially done.**_

_**I'm not telling you what it is… but it's going to be a first and foremost battle to remember in Power Ranger history!**_


	17. Power Rangers, Unite PT One

**FINAL ADVENTURE**

**P.T One**

**_Day of the alignment…_**

The Sun was rising for another glorious morning in Pennsylvania. I stretched my body in my bed, and sniffed the morning air.

For the past few days, not a virus or a Redcoat was seen. Ebenezer hadn't seemed to be at his any of his tricks by far, but we took no chances and stayed alert.

Dr. Franklin had the idea that Ebenezer must be up to something really, really, awful. Perhaps that was why he was being so quiet.

Still, just because we had to stay alert didn't mean we could live our days like normal people.

I just loved waking up in the morning. When the birds are chirping, and the weather is nice. The sun shining brightly, and the breeze was light and nice.

Vlad and the others were already downstairs preparing breakfast. "Uh oh… I think this is one of those mornings." Vlad teased.

"One of those Mornings?" Henri asked. "What are you talking about?"

Vlad told them that on certain beautiful mornings like this one, I felt so warm and cozy after a goodnight sleep, that I just had to wake up and say good morning to everything.

Vlad pulled out his PSP, and dialed in so it would play my good morning song.

As the Music filled through the whole building, my head snapped up. "I know what time it is…" I said as I climbed out of bed and walked over to the window.

_**(Mykan)**_

_Good morning sunlight, time to start the day_

_Good morning bedroom, I'm on my way_

_Good morning mirror, who's that face I see_

_Well it must be, Good morning me_

_Good morning flowers on my window-sill_

_Fresh air and sunshine there to have your fill_

_Good morning to a day that's bright and new_

_Good morning, Morning, to you_

I walked over to my clothes. "Ah, Good morning clothes!" I said cheerfully. "I've been waiting to put you on."

Everyone at the table giggled when Vlad said, "What did I tell you?" Then I came downstairs for breakfast and greeted everyone, even the food.

_Good Morning breakfast smells and food to eat._

_And friends I'll meet, as I walk down the street._

After Breakfast, I washed up and walked outside, but I was still singing, and bidding good morning to friendly faces, and they waved to me.

_Good morning sunlight, time to start the day_

_Good morning thoughts to think, and words to say_

_Good morning to a day that's bright and new._

_Good morning, Morning…_

… _to you._

Sarah, James, and I mounted our Horses, and were ready to head off to the market to get some food for lunch and dinner.

"You guys ready." I asked. James and Sarah nodded, and Sarah showed that we had quite a few things to get… Quite a Few!

"Alright then… Let's move out!" I hollered. "Ride like wind Victoria!" and we all rode off together.

Vlad kept on starring until we were out of sight. "Yep… some things never change." He said to himself.

Vlad was staying behind to help Moses and Henri around the Print shop that day.

**_Later on_**…

As Henri was dusting the books, he came across a really old one that fell off the shelf, and burst open and a few of it's rotting pages scattered.

"Ooh… Sorry about that." He said. "That's quite alright, Henri." Said Dr. Franklin. "It's a very old book, and it falling apart was to be expected."

He picked up the pages and brought the book out to the table where the gang and I were having lunch.

"Yes… this old book has been with me, my father, and grandfather… Away back to my pilgrim forefathers."

"What's the book about?" I asked.

Dr Franklin passed us some of the damaged pages that fell from the book, and we all saw the it was about myths and legends.

But my page told us about an artifact called, the Crystal Egg. That was an artifact I had absolutely no knowledge about at all, nor did Vlad.

According to it's legend…

_Once, every 75 years, when the sun is in perfect alignment with the stars, and being blocked by absolutely nothing…_

_If an individual who held the Egg in his possession stood out and held it over the sun from his point of view. The Power of the egg would be unleashed._

_A power so great, and so magical, It could grant the holder any wish that he desired, no questions asked. _

"Sacre' bleu!" Henri whispered. "Anything that you want."

Dr. Franklin himself was amazed too when he first ever read that legend. "In all my years I never heard of a more powerful artifact."

The others were all deep in thought about what it would be like if the Crystal Egg really existed. After all, it was in a book of myths.

However, I discovered another layer of text hidden under some of the dust that revealed more about the egg's power.

**_Meanwhile, in the Sky Fortress_**…

This was it, the day Ebenezer had been waiting for. In just a few short hours, the Sun would align perfectly with the stars and with absolutely nothing blocking them.

No Planets. No moons. Not even a small meteor! The would allow Ebenezer to use his crystal egg to make a wish that would bring all his Power Ranger Villain figurines to life.

He would use them to crush the rangers, and then go on to spread his future knowledge on the past, and make everyone in sight his obedient slaves.

Pity the book copy he had from 2010 didn't have the other text layer that I was able to read in Dr. Franklin's book. Perhaps it was an undiscovered thing?

All through the time in his wait, he'd been making so many Super Wax Redcoats, which by now totaled to at least 1,000 in all.

"The time has nearly come, my faithful army!" he called out over the assembly. "This is the last sunrise the world will know before all madness breaks loose."

"For today is the day when we shall prey amongst the weak. Destroy all those who appose me. We shall build… A NEW ORDER!"

All the Redcoats raised their muskets and fired as their way of cheering. Malakar even applauded, but he still wasn't certain of his master's plan.

This was also the day he was going to get his answer if Ebenezer was merely using him like he used Tom and Sakura.

If this was true, and he planed to betray him… Malakar would have his revenge!

**_END OF ACT ONE… NEWSPAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT_**!

Sarah was upstairs watering the potted plants that were around. "Ah, that's nice." She said as she sniffed some of the flowers.

Then she went onto the windowsill plants, when suddenly, it got darker outside. Like a solar eclipse or something.

"Huh… What--!"

Soon everyone within the dark area, that now seemed to cover about 500 miles square, was looking up.

It wasn't any eclipse. Something huge in the sky was casting it's shadow over the entire region.

We all gathered outside. "Oh, man… tell me that is not what I think it is!" cried Moses.

"I'll give you two guesses, but we're only going to need one!" said Vlad.

I looked up at the object which no doubt about it was the sky fortress. I slowly clenched my fists, and gritted my teeth. "Ebenezer!" I said ever so softly yet angrily.

"NAH, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Ebenezer's sinister laugh sent shivers down all the civilians spines.

Suddenly, there he was on the top of the tallest tower. "The time has finally come." He replied. "Rangers… This time, you'll not escape!"

He whistled up for some of the Redcoats to leap down and surround us all in the street.

The Civilians screamed and ran off, leaving us completely surrounded, but not in least bit scarred.

"Ready?" I asked. "Ready!" they all cried out, and we raised up our Morphers. "Past, Present, Power!" and morphed into our suits.

"Power of the Future!" cried Vlad and he morphed into Future Ranger. Then we all drew our swords. "Rangers, Go!" and charged into battle.

We actually were doing pretty well, but Ebenezer took no notice. It was finally the moment of truth.

His figurines were all lay out before on the flat surface just below the tower, and Ebenezer looked up, "Ten more seconds!" he chuckled.

Finally, the last Redcoat was beaten, and vanished, but suddenly a glow of light was being admitted from something in Ebenezer's hand.

"What's he up to?" cried Sarah, but then she got her answer as the sky grew all red and murky as Ebenezer recited.

"_Crystal Egg, I command to you!"_

"_Grant my wish, make it come true!"_

"_These figurines of villains you see!"_

"_Bring them to life, so they may serve me!"_

"Crystal Egg!" we all cried. As much as we didn't want to believe it, it was true, the Crystal Egg was real, and Ebenezer just made a wish on it.

The ground in the entire region began to quake violently as big bolts of lightning shot down from the skies, and seemed to strike a whole bunch of figurines.

"Whoa… what's happening?" cried James as so many small balls of dark light began to rise up where the figurines once stood, and began flying around all over the place.

Then they all crashed right along the roof tops and transformed into what I hopped to god were not, but they were there.

Every single villain from the Power Ranger TV series ever made were all there.

_**From, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:** Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Master Vile_

_**From Power Rangers Zeo:** King Mondo, Louie Kaboom, Archerina, Prince Gasket…_

_**From Power Rangers Turbo:** Divatox, Elgar, Maligore…_

_**From Power Rangers in Space:** Astronema's evil side, Ecliptor, and the five Psycho Rangers…_

_**From Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:** Captain Mutiny, Barbarax, Scorpius, Trakeena…_

_**From Power Rangers Light-speed Rescue:** Queen Bansheera, Olympius, Vypra, Loki, Diabolico…_

_**From Power Rangers Time-Force:** Ransik and Nadira's Mutated forms, Frax…_

_**From Power Rangers Wild Force:** Master Org, Super Jindrax and Toxica…_

_**From Power Rangers Ninja Storm:** Lothor, Zurgane, Choobo…_

_**From Power Rangers Dino thunder:** Mesogog, Zeltrax…_

_**From Power Rangers S.P.D:** Emperor Gruumm, Broodwing…_

_**From Power Rangers Mystic force:** Morticon, Necrolai…_

And of course… there was one villain; One Very special villain that was the very darkest, most evil, the ruthless leader of them all.

The One… the only **_…DARK SPECTER!_**

Ebenezer smiled so wide, you'd think his jaw would crack. "NOW ME AND MY ARMY WILL DESTROY THIS WORLD… AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

All the villains began to laugh along with their awakened master. The Rangers and I were scared to the bone. I recently told them about these fierce monsters, and they were no viruses.

They were Aliens, Robots, Demons, Mutants, Orgs, Dark Ninja's, and many, many more. "EBENEZER!" I shouted, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"Oh, really!" Ebenezer replied. Then he motioned for Dark Specter. He nodded and called to the others…

"Do as you wish…" his deep, ugly voice echoed, "Destroy this world, and the Rangers with it!"

The other warriors all cheered and then a lot of them flew off to different corners of the globe, while Ecliptor, Astronema, and the Psycho Rangers of them stayed behind with Ebenezer.

"ATTACK!" Dark Specter and Ebenezer Roared together, and their team jumped down from the castle.

"They're coming!" cried Henri, "What do we do now?"

"What we always do!" I answered. "Rangers, Go!" My team each charged one of the Psychos while Vlad dealt with Ecliptor and Astronema.

Since we already had our encounter in fighting other Rangers like us, we expected the Psychos to be pushovers, but I forgot something very curtail.

On Power Rangers in Space, these Rangers were able to sense all of our moves, and quickly find ways to counter them.

Moses aimed a punch, but Psycho Black caught it. "Impressive!" he sniggered, and then kicked Moses in the gut sending him hurdling into a wall.

Psycho Pink managed to match all of Sarah's best kicks. "Not good enough there, Ducky!" she said using a bad English accent, and blasted at Sarah with her eye lasers.

Henri was being tackled and Roughed about by Psycho Blue. "No more." He whined, "I cannot take anymore!"

"Too bad!" Psycho Blue snapped and tossed Henri over through a shop window, shattering the glass.

James couldn't even draw out his sword fast enough before Psycho Yellow got to him. "Slow and steady don't win this race!" he mocked.

Psycho Red even pulled a fast one on me, and stole my Re-animator from my belt. "No… Give that back!" I yelled.

"Oh, you want it back, eh?" Psycho Red teased. "Here… take it!" he said offering it to me. "If you can catch it." Then he tossed it way up high into the air.

It Landed right in Dark Specter's hand. "Ooh… Lunch time!" he growled. He popped the device in his mouth, and swallowed it.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Vlad was already forced back to towards the rest of us, and he looked pretty bad from battling Ecliptor and Astronema. "Man… these freaks are tough!"

"You think so?" Ecliptor hissed. "You rangers are not even worthy of our time of day!"

"That's right…" added Astronema. "We expected a good fight, and were knocking you all over like Dominoes!"

I stood up weakly. "You won't… destroy us!" I said wearily.

"Ah… but we don't plan on destroying you yet!" Ebenezer hissed. "GET THEM!" And all the enemies with us fired all at once.

We all fell over unconscious, and our Ranger suits vanished. Dark Specter grabbed us all in his huge hand and placed us on the fortress.

"Excellent!" said Ebenezer. "After all this time, the Rangers have met their Match!"

"Well done, Dark Specter! Now as promised, you may roam free, and do as you wish!"

Dark Specter and his minions nodded and then disappeared. Leaving us at Ebenezer's disposer.

It was a good thing that we were all unconscious, otherwise we wouldn't be seeing the horror taking place.

All the villains that were unleashed were attacking on all corners of the globe, and destroying so much.

Even all our allies got attacked, and once in place at the center of the skies. Dark Specter unleashed his dark energy wave that spread across the entire planet.

People were turned to stone, if not then killed. Buildings were busted up. Landscapes had become burning wastelands… ALL OF IT!"

When the waves had stopped. The only structure still in one piece was Ebenezer's fortress in the sky, and only he, his minions including his regular minions, plus me and my team were left.

"The world is now mine… Mine… MINE!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**…

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**Mykan and the Rangers wake up in Ebenezer's dungeon, and without their Morphers.**_

"_**You Rangers have stood in my way long enough!"**_

_**The world has turned into nothing but a desolate wasteland, and Mykan seems to have lost his confidence.**_

"_**The Power Rangers have failed, Ebenezer has won!"**_

**_Is this truly the end of the world? Can the Rangers boost their leader's confidence back?_**

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

**_Authour's Notes:_**

**_Research has been completed..._**

**_I have chosen all the 93 candidates (Including Dr. Franklin) from the show, their allies, and some that I could not research on, so I just made it up. All those people, becuase of their supportive way in the show, and in this story, becuase of their outstanding deeds in history, they have been selected them to obtain the powers of every single Power Ranger team ever made._**

**_Prepare for a first and Foremost memorial battle with all Ninety-One Rangers, (Including my six) totaling 99 fighters in all._**


	18. Power Rangers, Unite PT Two

**FINAL ADVENTURE**

**P.T Two**

"**_PREVIOUSLY ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**Ebenezer used the crystal egg at the time of the solar alignment, and made a wish to bring all Power Ranger villains to life!**_

"_**Now me and my army shall destroy this world!"**_

_**The Rangers all put up a valiant effort, but they were no match for Dark Specter and his minions.**_

"_**Now Dark Specter… DO IT!"**_

_**Is this really the end of the world, and the end of the Power Rangers?**_

"**_POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

"Wake up Power Rangers!" a familiar voice called to us. "No, you're not dead; Yet. Just unconscious!"

One by one the Rangers and I opened our eyes, and discovered that were chained to the walls in the dungeon of Ebenezer's sky fortress.

Not only that, but when we looked on our wrists we saw that our Morphers were gone.

"Looking for these, Rangers!" Ebenezer teased as he held up a small sack with the bracelets inside.

"You won't get away with this, Ebenezer!" I said, "We'll stop you yet!"

Ebenezer just chuckled. "Well… it looks as though you're too late in saying that." Then he gestured that we look out the window.

What a horrible sight it was! The sky was still all red and murky. The world was filled with unexpected eruptions and explosions, and the only living things left, were Ebenezer's minions.

They were going about and having fun destroying the remains of the of the buildings and landscapes. Except for, Dark Specter, who was sleeping on top of the fortress.

I hung my head low, in the deepest of shame ever. We were too late!

"You monster!" snapped Sarah with Tears in her eyes. "Why on Earth would do something this horrible!"

"Because… this is what they asked for!" growled Ebenezer. "No one ever appreciated me for who I was, for what I did, or for anything else!"

Ebenezer went on about everything. His father always seemed to care more about money and power than his own son. He didn't even care if he hurt anyone in the process.

Ebenezer never knew what he saw in his old man. He used to idolize him, and want to be just like him, and then he realized that all he really cared about was money.

Ebenezer realized that if he ever wanted to escape his father's wicked clutches, he'd have to become his exact equal. Run him out of business.

But… just one kid like him, who was ridiculed and insulted for no reason just because he wore glasses, or had a nice hairdo, etc, etc!

No one ever wanted to be his partner, No one eve asked him for help, or even to borrow a pencil if he had a spare. Ebenezer was one sad and lonely little guy.

He had to work hard every day of his life, and he even was sent to college when he was only ten years old. That's where things got even worse.

He was given everything he needed to invent machines or devices that would either make, or break him up.

But none of his inventions ever seemed to go right, and people still picked on him, and when he came here to the past and was treated badly again, he decided to only use his inventions for evil.

"Already, my minions have are destroying the remain of this primitive world, and once their all finished, we'll re-build this world in my image, and all the lost people will be revived… as my obedient slaves."

"Dude… that is so not cool!" said Vlad.

"Ha, ha, ha… so what?" Ebenezer snorted. "My world will revolutionize history, and I will be ruler of it all. Pity you all won't be there to see it"

"Why?" asked James, "What are going to do to us?"

"Isn't it obvious enough? You Rangers have foiled my plans for the absolute last time, I'm going to round up all my minions when their finished, and then destroy the lot of you."

"D-D-Destroy us!" cried Henri. "You can't… You won't!"

Ebenezer stared Henri dead in the eyes. "Oh, I can, and will!" he said deeply.

"Right now, I've got to get back to supervising the demolition, but I won't leave you all alone!" he then clapped his hands, and Malakar, and some redcoats came in.

"Stand guard!" he demanded and he left.

Malakar stayed outside the dungeon room door holding the Morphers in the sack, but he was still not sure of Ebenezer. There had to be some way to prove if he was planning to betray him, but how?

**_Meanwhile_**…

From all corners of the globe, the monsters were roaming about and destroying every little thing they could find.

Ebenezer had even loaned them more Redcoats to use as their own minions, and assist them in the destruction.

Lord Zedd, Rita, and Vile were in London and making short work of all buildings still standing.

King Mondo, and his Machine monsters were flying about the farm lands and blowing up all the vegetation still growing.

Divatox, and her goons, had succeeded in turning all the oceans into hot angry seas of magma.

Everywhere you looked, there was nothing left of the world. No humans, no animals, not even a mosquito.

I pretty much had no hope left in me, and I just stood there as I was. Chained to the wall, with my head hanging low.

"Mykan… what are going to do now?" asked Sarah, but I didn't respond.

"Mykan… Hello!" added James.

Henri even kicked a small pebble at me, but I was low down, I didn't even flinch. "Mykan please… We need your 'elp."

I finally looked up and sadly shook my head. "… I can't help!" I said sadly, "I can't help anyone now."

"Whoa, whoa, bro…" said Vlad, "Don't you go saying that. There's still hope for us." The others nodded in agreement, but I still didn't look up.

"No, guys… don't you see what's happening?" I asked. "Just take a look out there!"

The other's did realize I was right. The whole world was as we saw out there. There was no place to go, and nobody left alive.

My re-animator couldn't possibly fix all this. It would take years. Even if it could do that, the Re-animator was in Dark Specter's belly.

Dark Specter wasn't the only problem. If we couldn't even beat one team of the mega monsters, what chance would we have against the whole thing.

If we went out there again, we could be destroyed for sure!

"Face it guys… Even if we can get out of here, which I highly doubt, There's nothing we can do to stop those monsters."

"The Power Rangers, have failed… Ebenezer has won!"

Vlad couldn't take another word of this. "Alright, man… you shut your mouth and listen up!" he said angrily. "Okay, I'll admit that we're in a sticky spot now, but we can't let that stop us."

"I agree…" said Sarah, "Mykan, ever since we first met, I've always known that you were different, and it's not because you're from the future"

"…It's because you are a genius!"

My head suddenly perked up. "What?"

"It's true…" said Henri. "Mykan… you 'ave pushed us to come this far, so now we will push you the rest of the way!"

"You're not just a Power Ranger, Mykan." Added Moses. "You're the RED Ranger, our leader, and the best kind of leader I've ever met."

"I agree, Mykan." Said James. "We've been in plenty of difficult situations before, and you lead us right up and out of them."

"What they said, bro." replied Vlad, "Now, you going to let some little kid take over the world, or are you going help us beat him?"

A great fire seemed to blaze in my eyes, and I found the strength of ten. "YEAH… I'll DO IT!" and in a rage, I broke out of the chains, manacles and all, and busted the others loose.

Then I was just able to bend the bars on the cell wide open before the strength of ten wore off, and I looked back at the team.

"Red Ranger's back… and he's here to stay to the end!" I said. The others cheered for joy.

**_END OF ACT ONE…_** **_NEWSPAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT_**!

Malakar heard the commotion and busted into the room with the redcoats. "Hey, how did you all escape!" he roared.

"It doesn't matter." I said, "We're out, and now we're going to knock you in!"

"And we'll do it without our Morphers!" added Moses.

Malakar ordered the redcoats to move in and attack, but he soon found out that we were right. Each of us were taking down the redcoats with ease.

"I must warn the Master!" he said.

**_Meanwhile_**…

The monsters had returned and were all gather up to the roof where both Ebenezer and Dark Specter were there to greet them.

"Well done my minions!" he said proudly. "The world as we knew it has been destroyed."

"Yes…" added Dark Specter. "Now, we shall rebuild our new improved world! A world of evil."

The monsters all jumped and cheered. "The time has come for us to start using our powers in different way." Said Vypra.

"Aye there, lass…" said Captain Mutiny. "If we use our powers just right, we might be able to change more than just the world!"

the monsters all cheered again.

"As evil creatures…" came the voice of Frax. "We will show the world, and all the worlds in the galaxy that goodness is for losers."

"We've all tried to fit in before." Said Lothor, "If anyone tries to overcome us again, we shall show them how tough the darkness really is!"

Everyone cheered again, and then Ebenezer hushed them all. "Now then, lets get busy!" he cheered.

No sooner did the monsters run off, when Malakar burst through the doorway. "Master… Master!" he cried.

Ebenezer sighed. "I warned you never to interrupt, Malakar. So this had better be good!" he said.

"It's the Rangers master, They've escaped!"

Ebenezer was silent for a moment, and then. "WHAT!" he thundered and roared.

"Yes, Master…" replied Malakar, "Their found their Morphers, and now their searching for the crystal egg!"

Well, Ebenezer wouldn't care less if we stole the egg, as he thought that since he wished on it already, it was rendered useless.

However, he finally did have an idea of how to get rid of the rangers once and for all. "Well, don't just stand there!" he bellowed to Malakar, "Go after them!"

Malakar did as he was told, and No sooner had he left when Ebenezer hopped on a little hovercraft he'd recently built, and warned Dark Specter to get off the fortress.

While inside… The Rangers and I, In our suits, searched everywhere in the fortress for the Crystal egg. I knew it was our only chance left to save us all.

It would have been a lot easier if we didn't have to deal with all the guards roaming about.

Finally, we came to Ebenezer's throne room, and were confronted again by Malakar who was holding the egg.

"Looking for this, Rangers!"

"The Crystal egg!" I said, "Hand it over, Malakar!"

"Never!" Malakar barked back, "I have no idea what you desire with this object, but I'll not hand it over!"

"Give it… or else!" snapped Henri.

Malakar refused again, and then we ended up playing an un-wanted game of Keep-away with Malakar and five other redcoats.

While outside, Dark Specter, and Ebenezer made it to safety. "What are you planning to do?" Dark Specter asked.

Ebenezer whipped out a remote control with a big red button on it. "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but they left me no choice!"

Back in the Fortress, it was long and hard, but I finally got the Crystal Egg away from the villains. "I got it… I got it!" I cried happily.

Malakar was furious and began to charge us…

Ebenezer poised the remote at the fortress. "So long!" he snarled, "This is where we say goodbye!" and he pressed the red button.

The entire bottom of the fortress, which was where the engines were, blew up into a cloud of black smoke. The Castle started to drop like a rock.

"Whoa… hey…" I cried.

"What's happening!" cried Sarah.

Malakar looked outside. "We're going to crash!" he yelled. "It's no good… WE ARE DONE FOR!"

"Not if I can help it!" I yelled, and I held up the Crystal egg and shouted out…

_Crystal egg, we plunge and dive,_

_But after we crash, keep us alive!_

The Fortress plunged lower and lower towards the hard ground, and CRASHED with the force of an avalanche, and avalanche it was too as the castle began crumbling down into a pile of smoky rocks.

"Bah, Ha, ha, ha, ha… Ah, ha, ha, ha!" Ebenezer was acting all happy as a clown. He'd finally gotten rid of the Power Rangers. "I live for moments like this… Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Dark Specter was happy too, and he and Ebenezer walked off into the mists. "Remind me to get a new fortress!" he said to Dark Specter.

Little did any of them know, that Ebenezer had not succeeded at all!

In the center of the rocks, James, who no longer had his ranger suit on, shook himself out of the rubble. "I'm alive…" he said, "But how?"

He didn't know, but then he saw Henri being crushed by two heavy boulders. "Assistance… Assistance!" he cried.

James came over and pulled the rocks away, and he was then joined by Moses and dug Henri out. "You… guys alright!" panted Moses.

"I'm not alright!" cried Henri as he flopped over. "Ooh… I am sore all over the place."

Suddenly, the pile of rubble he was laying on rumbled as the rocks and dirt fell off of Vlad. "Ooh… sorry Vlad." Said Henri as he got off.

Vlad shook the dirt out from his hair, "Oh… Man!" he cried. "I think I sprained my head!"

They searched through the pile of rubble, and found Sarah. "Are… are you alright Sarah!" James asked.

Sarah got to her feet. "Ooh… I fell like a… agh!" she fell on her bottom. "… A mountain just fell all over me!"

"_It did!"_ came a muffled voice from under the rocks.

"Huh? Mykan, is that you?" asked Sarah. Everyone looked around, but couldn't find me. "Mykan, where are you?"

"_You're… sitting on me!"_ I cried.

Sarah looked around, and then saw my hand poking through the pile "I'm sit--AH!" she rolled off and I rose up out of the ashes.

"AGH… At least the Crystal egg is still in one piece!" I said in relief. Everyone looked confused at how we were all still alive and how the Crystal egg worked when it was already wished on.

"Let's get out of this mess!" I said, "And I'll explain on the way." We all dug ourselves off the rubble pile an walked away through the hazy environment of what was once the world.

"Wait a minute!" cried Henri, "Where is, Malakar?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine Henri!" said Moses. "He's a smart Rat, he can look after himself."

A few moments after we left. Malakar burst himself out of the rocks, and he was really looking steamed.

"Ebenezer…!" he growled. "He betrayed me! I'll have my revenge!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**…

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**Malakar finally confronts Ebenezer, and plans to settle the score.**_

"_**You sold me out for your own idiotic desires!"**_

_**The Poor Rat ends up being taken as a hostage and brutal slave of Ebenezer, but then the Rangers show up, and they also brought reinforcements.**_

"_**Rangers… everywhere, there must be 100 of them!"**_

_**The time for the Ultimate showdown, for the fate of the world has come. Who shall emerge victorious?**_

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**


	19. Power Rangers, Unite PT Three

**FINAL ADVENTURE**

**P.T Three**

"**_PREVIOUSLY ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION"_**

_**After seeing the horrifying scene of the world now turned into a environmental wasteland, Mykan seemed to have lost his will to go on.**_

"_**The Power Rangers have failed… Ebenezer has won!"**_

_**But after a well needed pep talk from the others, Mykan gathered himself up, and actually had an Idea.**_

"_**At least the Crystal egg is still in one piece!"**_

_**What is Mykan planning to do with the Crystal Egg, and can it save the world? **_

"**_POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION"_**

The Monsters were all preparing the landscape around them to build Ebenezer's new fortress. As the first step of their new evil empire.

"Your empire flourishes, Master Ebenezer!" said Dark Specter.

"Yes…it does!" said Ebenezer. "It's a pity the Rangers won't be around anymore to try and stop me. I did enjoy some of those battles."

"Really… I didn't think you'd care!" came a familiar voice from behind.

Ebenezer looked around and saw him. "Malakar… You're still--!"

"Alive?" said an Angry Malakar, "Yes, sorry to disappoint you! I can't believe you would try to blow up your own fortress and with me inside it!"

"Well, what did you expect!" growled Ebenezer. "Those Rangers were getting on my nerves and I had to do something!"

"Well it looks like I was right about you!" Malakar hissed. "I can't believe I ever swore my Allegiance to you!"

"Swore Allegiance?" Replied Ebenezer, "You have been mine since I gave you life! You belong to me, and me alone! Now get to work and help the others!"

"NO!"

"Excuse me…?"

"You heard me right!" Said Malakar, "You sold me out for your own idiotic desires! I shall never lift a finger for you again!"

Ebenezer's anger was rising. "You will do as your told Malakar, Or I swear… I will destroy you!"

Well Malakar and Ebenezer broke into a big fight, one that the other monsters couldn't bear not to watch.

Malakar put up all his efforts, but of course, Ebenezer was the one who gave Malakar all his powers, and what was given could also be taken.

Malakar was stripped of all his power and rendered weak as a kitten. Now Ebenezer ordered his minions to chain him up and get him to work.

Lifting Stones, digging ditches, and if he ever got tired or stopped for an instant, Ebenezer allowed Dark Specter or the other monsters on their break to blast him.

Some of the monsters on their break were joining Ebenezer and Dark Specter for a drink to the start of a new beginning.

"This world will be our own!" said Olympius. "Where evil shall triumph over right!"

"Let anyone who appose us, be destroyed." Added Trakeena.

Dark Specter then raised his glass up. "To Ebenezer, our new king!" he cheered.

"HERE… HERE!" the monsters all cheered together. Ebenezer took a bow and then grabbed a glass of his own.

Before he even got it to his lips, a small stone was pitched at it and the glass was shattered.

"Don't you know it's illegal for little kids to be drinking!" came another familiar voice from in the mists.

"What… Mykan!" cried Ebenezer, "You're still alive too?"

The other Rangers also came into the scene beside me. "Thought you saw the last of us." Said Vlad.

None of the other monsters understood how we were all still alive, but to them it didn't matter.

"Just look at where you stand!" said Master Org. "All together we make 44 warriors of darkness, and you're just six pathetic rangers."

"You couldn't defeat us all even if you had miracle on your sides!" added Master Vile.

"Six?" I asked, "Did I say there were only six of us here?" I turned around and whistled out as loud as I could.

All was quiet, until a soft rumbling sound was heard over the distance. As the sound got louder, it was coming closer.

Then, out of the mist, marching in a perfect line…

_John, _and_ Abigail Adams _and their children_, Abigail Amelia. John Quincy, Charles, and Thomas Boylston. _Plus, John's cousin _Sam Adams_

_The Marquis Lafayette_, his wife _Adrienne de Noailles,_ and their allies,_ The Comte de Rochmbeau, Edward Bancroft, James Armistead, _and _Phyllis Wheatley._

_Reverend Witherspoon_ was there too.

_John and Margaret Corbin, _and their allies, _Molly Pitcher, Deborah Janette, _and _John Hays._

Even Sarah's parents, _Samuel, Elizabeth, _along with _Benjamin West, _his wife, _Elizabeth_, _Patrick Henry, _and_ Richard Howe. _

_Paul Revere,_ his wife, _Rachel__, John Hancock, James Madison, _and _Elizabeth Freeman._ and an old friend of Paul's, who was a ship captain now.

_Dr. Franklin_ was also among them.

_General Washington, _his wife _Martha, Betsy Ross, John Jay, Thomas Paine, _and _Alexander Hamilton._

_Thomas and Martha Jefferson, George Rogers Clark, Joseph Plumb Martin, Catherine van Cortland, _and James' old friend _Gunthur._

_Deborah Samson, _and five of her old school students, _Fred, Matthew, Edward, William, and Charity._

Nathan Hales entire Family, come to fight for him over his death. _Richard Hale, _his father_, Elizabeth, _his wife_, and his siblings, John, Neil, Marvin Deacon, and Dorothy._

_Joseph, _and_ Susana Brant, William, and Guy Johnson, Jacob Brant, and Mary Brant. _

Six of Nathan Hale's old students, _Nathanial, Mary, William, Thomas, George, and Eric._

_Edmond Ogden _and his_ father_, Along with Moses' brother, _Cato_, _Bernardo de Galvez, _even_ Cesar Rodney_ and his wife, _Susan!_

_Henry _and _Abigail Luddingtion, _and all twelve of their children, _Sybil_,_ Rebecca, Mary, Abigail, Archibald, Henry, Derick,Tertullus, Anna, Fredrick, Sophia _and_ Lewis._

And finally… _Ethan_ and_ Mary Allen, _and Ethan's siblings, _Herman, Herber, Levi, _and_ Lucy. _As well as the proud parents_ Joseph, _and_ Mary Baker!_

All our deepest and most beloved allies, whom we've protected, and who promised to keep our secrets a secret, were standing right by our sides.

"Well, Ebenezer…" I said. "What you think of my Power Ranger army!"

"Power Ranger army!" snapped Ebenezer, "But… but how? Those people should be turned to stone!"

"They were turned to stone." I said, "But I was able to get them out, and give them all the power and skills of every Power Ranger team… Thanks to this!"

Ebenezer saw me holding the Crystal Egg. "This is impossible!" he cried, "How was the egg able to work when I already used it!"

I told Ebenezer that he missed something in his book, because according to the hidden text I had uncovered in Dr. Franklins book, The Crystal egg had a secret ability.

_Once powered up at the time of the Solar alignment, the Egg could grant one wish to the first person who used it. _

_However, if someone else were to use the Egg for purposes that were good and decent, instead of selfish goals and mad desires…_

_Until the end of the alignment, that person could make as many wishes as he desired._

"Mykan, knew that killing people is something that cannot be wished for." Said Sybil Ludington.

"So instead of wishing you all away, he wished for us all to be set free first!" added Paul Revere.

"And then, through the kindness of his heart." Said General Washington, "Mykan wished for us all to receive the gifts and knowledge of All Power Rangers!"

"We plan to help Mykan, and friends out because they are our dearest friends, and trusted heroes." Margaret Corbin said.

"What better way for us to show friendship than helping them save our world." Said Samuel.

"Father." Said Sarah, with her eyes glowing.

The villains all stood their ground and lined up. Both sides stared each other down at opposite ends of the land, like Chess piece ready for battle.

**_END OF ACT ONE… NEWS PAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!_**

My entire army and I stood forward, with me and my Rangers in the center. I looked down one end, everyone nodded. I looked down the other end, and the rest of them nodded.

"LET'S DO IT!" I cried out.

The Adams went first…

"It's Morphing time!" cried John Adams, and each member of his family reached out and raised their Morphers to the sky.

_John Adams… "White Tiger!" **(or Tigerzord.)**_

_Sam Adams… "Green Dragon!" **(or Dragonzord)**_

_John Quincy… "Mastodon!"_

_Abigail Adams… "Pterodactyl!"_

_Charles… "Triceratops!" _

_Abigail Amelia… "Saber-Toothed Tiger!"_

_Thomas Boylston… "Tyrannosaurus!" _

They all morphed and the children all grew to an adult size. All together the did their fighter pose and cried out. _"MIGTHY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS!"_

Then the Marquis and his team went next. "Ninja-Ranger Power, Now!" and each of them got into their Ninja outfits.

_The Marquis_… _"White!"_

_Adrienne de Noailles..._ _"Pink!"_

_Comte de Rochmbeau… "Blue!"_

_Edward Bancroft… "Red!"_

_James Armistead… "Black!"_

_Phyllis Wheatley… "Yellow!"_

And even_ Reverend Witherspoon, _was on the Ninja Ranger team, he transformed into the mighty. _"Power of… NINJOR!"_

"_MIGHTY NINJA RANGERS!"_ they all cried out.

Team three was next… _"It's, Morphing Time!" _cried John Corbin and each of his teammates called out their forms.

_John Corbin_… _"Red Aquitar Ranger Power!"_

_Margaret Corbin… "White Aquitar Ranger Power!"_

_Molly Pitcher… "Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!"_

_John Hays… "Black Aquitar Ranger Power!"_

_Deborah Janette… "Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power!"_

They did their poses and shouted_, "MIGHTY ALIEN RANGERS!"_

Team four was next, "It's Morphing Time!" cried Samuel as he and his team joined their Morphers from one writs to another.

_Lady Philips/ Elizabeth… "Zeo Ranger One, Pink!"_

_Elizabeth West… "Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!"_

_Benjamin West… "Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!" _

_Patrick Henry… "Zeo Ranger Four, Green!" _

_Samuel… "Zeo Ranger Five, Red!"_

_Richard Howe… "Gold Ranger Power!"_

They did their poses and cried out, _"POWER RANGERS ZEO!"_

Team four went next…

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" they all cried out and joined their Morphers with their keys.

_The ship captain… "Mountain Blaster Turbo-Power!"_

_John Hancock… "Desert Thunder Turbo-Power!"_

_Elizabeth Freeman… "Dune Star Turbo Power!"_

_Rachel Revere… "Wind Chaser Turbo-Power!"_

_Paul Revere… "Red Lightning Turbo Power!"_

_James Madison, "Law enforcement Officer, Blue Senturion!"_

All six did their poses and cried out. _"POWER RANGERS TURBO!"_

Dr. Franklin, since he was a lone Ranger, he transformed on his own. _"Powers of the Phantom!"_ he cried out, and once in his ranger suit, he actually felt and seemed younger and more nimble.

"_Phantom Ranger… Power up!"_

General Washington's team was next… "Let's Rocket!" he said to his mates and they each clicked open their Astro-Morphers and punched in…

"3-3-5… Activate!"

_General Washington was Red, _

_Martha Washington was Yellow. _

_Betsy Ross was Pink. _

_John Jay was Black _

_Thomas Paine was Blue. _

And _Alexander Hamilton, _he punched in_ "1-5-8… Activate!" _and became _Silver Ranger._

"_POWER RANGERS IN SPACE!" _they all cried out.

Then it was on to Jefferson and his team. _"GO GALACTIC!" _they all cried out, and changed_ into "POWER RANGERS LOST GALAXY!"_

_Thomas Jefferson… "Galaxy Red!"_

_George Rogers Clark… "Galaxy Green!" _

_Joseph Plumb Martin… "Galaxy Blue!" _

_Martha Jefferson… "Galaxy Yellow!" _

_Catherine van Cortland… "Galaxy Pink!" _

_Gunthur… "Magna Ranger!"_

Now it was Deborah Samson's team to go next. _"LIGHT-SPEED RESCUE!"_ they all cried, and the children grew to their adult sizes as they Morphed

"_TITAINUM POWER!" cried Edward._

_Fred… "Red Ranger, Rescue Ready!"_

_Matthew… "Blue Ranger, Rescue Ready!"_

_William… "Green Ranger, Rescue Ready!"_

_Deborah… "Yellow Ranger, Rescue Ready!"_

_Charity… "Pink Ranger, Rescue Ready!"_

_Edward… "Titanium Ranger!"_

"_POWER RANGERS LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"_ they all shouted.

Then it was onto Nathan Hale's Family. _"TIME FOR TIME-FORCE!" _five of them cried out.

"_QUANTUM POWER!" _said Richard Hale, Nathan's Father.

_Richard Hale… "Quantum Ranger!"_

_Elizabeth… "Time-Force Pink!"_

_John… "Time-Force Blue!"_

_Neil… "Time-Force Red!"_

_Marvin Deacon… "Time-Force Green!"_

_Dorothy… "Time-Force Yellow!"_

"_POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE!" _they all shouted out.

Now it was Joseph Brant's turn to Morph his team. All six of them raised up Phone-shaped Morphers and cried out… _"WILD ACCESS!" _

"Guardian's of the Earth! United we Roar!" Said Joseph.

_Joseph… "Blazing Lion!" _

_Susana Brant… "Soaring Eagle!" _

_William Johnson… "Surfing Shark!"_

_Guy Johnson… "Iron Bison!"_

_Mary Brant… "Noble Tiger!"_

_Jacob Brant… "Lunar Wolf!" _

They all leapt up and pounced like wild animals as their fighter poses and shouted. _"POWER RANGERS WILD FORCE!"_

Six of Nathan Hale's old students, who also came to fight in avenge for his death, Three of them cried out a verse, two of them cried out a different verse, and so did the last one!

_Nathanial, Mary, and William… "NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!"_

_Thomas, George… "THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM!"_

_Eric… "SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM!"_

_Nathanial… "Power of Air!"_

_Mary… "Power of Water!"_

_William… "Power of Earth!"_

_Thomas… "Power of Crimson Thunder!"_

_George… "Power of Navy Thunder!"_

_Eric… "Power of the Stars!"_

They all did their poses, and cried out… _"NINJA STORM… POWER RANGERS!" _

Edmond Ogden's team was next… _"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"_ they all cried out.

_Edmond… "Dino-Thunder Red Ranger!"_

_Cato… ""Dino-Thunder Blue Ranger!"_

_Susan… "Dino-Thunder Yellow Ranger!"_

_Cesar Rodney… "Dino-Thunder Black Ranger!"_

_Bernardo de Galvez… "Dino-Thunder White Ranger!"_

"_POWER RANGERS DINO-THUNDER!"_ They all shouted out.

Now, All fourteen of the Ludingtons stepped forward, and held out their badge-like Morphers and all shouted the same phrase… _"S.P.D… EMERGENCY!"_

_Henry_… _"Shadow S.P.D Ranger!"_

_Abigail… "Kat S.P.D Ranger!" _

Six of the of the Children were Squad-B…

_Archibald… "S.P.D RED!"_

_Henry Jr… "S.P.D Blue!" _

_Derick… "S.P.D Green!"_

_Sybil_… _"S.P.D Yellow!"_

_Rebecca… "S.P.D Pink!"_

Five more were Squad-A…

_Fredrick… "Red!"_

_Tertullus… "Blue!"_

_Lewis… "Green!"_

_Mary… "Yellow!"_

_Abigail… "Pink!"_

As for Anna and Sohpia…

_Anna… "Nova Ranger!"_

_Sophia… "Omega Ranger!"_

All fourteen of them stood behind Colonel Henry at the front and shouted… _"SPACE PATROL DELTA… POWER RANGERS!"_

The Second last team was Ethan Allen's etire Family; His wife and Siblings, each rasied their Morphers up and cried out_… "MAGICAL SORCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"_

_Herman… "Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"_

_Lucy… "Ever Chasing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"_

_Mary Allen… "Blue as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"_

_Levi… "Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"_

_Ethan… "Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"_

_Joseph… "Power of the Sun, Solaris Knight!"_

_Mary Baker… "Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger!"_

"_POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!" _they all shouted.

Then finally, at long last. It was my team's turn. "Ready?" I asked. "Ready!" they all answered. _"PAST, PRESENT, POWER!"_

"_POWER OF THE FUTURE!" _said Vlad, and we all morphed.

_Mykan **(That's me**)… "Revolution Red!"_

_James… "Revolution Yellow!"_

_Sarah… "Revolution Pink!" _

_Henri… "Revolution Blue!" _

_Moses… "Revolution Green!"_

_Vlad… "Future Ranger!"_

"_POWER RANGERS… REVOLUTION!"_

Every single Ranger stood their ground as huge puffs of rainbow colored smoke and big explosions appeared behind the army.

"I don't believe this!" cried King Mondo, "Power Rangers everywhere! There must be 100 of them!"

"Actually, there's only 99!" I said, "But that still gives us all the fire power we need to take you and your empire down, Ebenezer!"

"We'll just see about that!" Ebenezer snorted. "I wouldn't care if there were 1,000 of you, I know my greatest creations won't let me down!"

"MONSTERS GO GET THEM!" he screamed. All the monster, and Redcoats went after me and my army.

Since I had earlier instructed which team would go for who. I stood up proudly and yelled out. "RANGERS… GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and every team cried out in furry as they took to their own battles.

The Original, Ninja, and Alien Rangers would go after Rita, Lord Zedd, and Master Vile.

The Zeo Rangers would take on the Machine Empire.

The Turbo team would go after Divatox and her troops!

The Space Rangers would take on Ecliptor, Astronema, and the five Psycho Rangers!

The Galaxy Rangers would deal with Captain Mutiny, Barbarax, Scorpius, and Trakeena…

Queen Bansheera, Olympius, Vypra, Loki, and Diabolico were the target of the Light-speed rangers.

Watch out Ransik, Nadira and, Frax, the Time-Force Ranger were ready to arrest them.

The Wild Force Rangers already had wild plans for Master Org, Supers Jindrax, and Toxica.

Lothor, Zurgane, and Choobo had big plans for the Ninja-Storm Rangers.

They didn't care if they were up against 14 S.PD Rangers, Emperor Gruumm, and Broodwing could take them on.

Morticon, and Necrolai also had No fear of the Mystic Rangers.

As for Dark Specter, and Ebenezer, That was where my team was going, and for a good reason too.

See… I made another wish with the Crystal Egg to implant a special type of explosive in my re-animator.

Unbeknownst to Any of the evil ones. If we could successfully destroy Dark Specter, the explosion would set of a giant chain reaction in my re-animator.

If this were to happen, then a giant tsunami wave of energy would spread all the way across the globe and restore everything back to normal, and even destroy any remaining monsters.

Keeping in mind though, that Dark Specter wasn't known as the supreme master of evil for nothing, and would be no pushover, me and my team continued on.

Rita and Zedd, used their magic to transform the redcoats into the old army of Putties and Z-Putties, and forced them on the Adams'.

"Rangers… Weapons Ready!" said John as he drew out his White Saber, and Abigail drew out her Green Dagger.

_-Go, Go Power Rangers!_

_Go, Go Power Rangers!_

The children each drew out their weapons. Black Axe, Pink Bow, Blue Lance, Yellow Daggers and Red Sword.

_Go, Go Power Rangers!_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers…!_

"Remember what Mykan said, Aim for the big _"Z"_!" John cried and they all sprinted off and tore through the putty patrol.

_-Go, Go Power Rangers!_

_Go, Go Power Rangers!_

My advice did help them, for the moment those putties were hit in the big Z on their chests, they fell apart like cracked statues.

_Go, Go Power Rangers!_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers…!_

Meanwhile, the Ninja Rangers, the Alien Rangers, and Ninjor were battling it out with Master vile and his Tenga-Warriors.

"Come on, fight you worthless turkeys!" Vile roared.

The Ninja Ranger were holding the Tengas off, so the Alien Rangers could get Vile!

_-Go, Go Power Rangers!_

_Go, Go Power Rangers!_

As the Ninjas gathered the Tenga's into one big place, Ninjor waited for just the right moment, and then sprung his chains on them.

"The power of Christ compels ye!" Witherspoon chortled as he wrapped the birds up tight.

"Alright… Now is my chance!" said the Marquis. "Ninjas, assume position!" all the other Ninjas closed in around their white leader.

_Go, Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers…!_

They formed a type of human pyramid, with three on the bottom and two on either side of the top and the Marquis on backing up behind them.

_-Go, Go Power Rangers!_

_Go, Go Power Rangers!_

"Alright.. Let us see if this works!" he said as he began charging forward, and as he neared the pyramid, everyone shouted out… "NINJA FLAME STRIKE!"

As the Marquis leapt kick through the hoop ring and transformed into a flame and shot his way right through the Tengas.

The Ninja chains vaporized around the evil birds and then the whole lot of them exploded into a pile of feathers.

_Go, Go Power Rangers!_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers…!_

"My Tengas… My Beautiful Tengas!" cried Vile, "I spent so much time creating them!"

Suddenly, Vile was hit by five aqua-beams. "Then perhaps you should join them instead of mourning over them!" said John Corbin.

"Alien Rangers… Attack!" and they charged in.

_-Go, Go Alien Rangers!_

_Go, Go Alien Rangers!_

"You want a piece of Master Vile? Well, come and get it!"

_-Go, Go Alien Rangers!_

_Go, Go Alien Rangers!_

As long as the Alien Rangers kept Vile busy, the Ninjas and Nijor could stay in reserve if needed.

_-Go, Go Alien Rangers!_

_You mighty Morphin Alien Rangers!_

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**…

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**Each Ranger team successfully is able to defeat some of the Dark servants.**_

"_**Mega battles, On line!"**_

_**But the Remaining monsters also know that Dark Specter is in big trouble from the Revolution Rangers and grow in size to defend him.**_

"_**Rangers… It's Megazord Time!"**_

_**It's still anybody's game, but still, who's game will it be in the end?**_

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**


	20. Power Rangers, Unite PT Four

_**Author's Notes:**_

**_Please don't be mad at me for this, but It's so boring, and too much for me to take anymore!_**

**_Since you all have rather good imaginations, I won't even bother writing in too much boring, repetitive details on the Ranger battles or the Megazord fights._**

_**So instead, what I'll do is write down basics, and all the Ranger themes, and then you can picture the battle how ever you want it.**_

_**Besides… I haven't watched all the Ranger series, so I really don't have too much knowledge of it all, but try to work with me. **_

**FINAL ADVENTURE**

**P.T Four**

"**_PREVIOUSLY ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**After barley escaping the collapse of the Sky Fortress, Malakar had a little bone to pick with Ebenezer!**_

"**_You sold me out for you idiotic desires!"_**

_**But his powers alone were no match for that of his master's and he was soon put to work as an obedient slave.**_

_**Meanwhile, to Ebenezer's surprise, Mykan was able to use the Crystal Egg to not only free all the Rangers friends and allies, but also turn them into Power Rangers.**_

"_**POWER RANGERS… GOOOOO!"**_

_**As the battle continues, who will emerge victorious?**_

"**_POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

King Mondo, Louie Kaboom, Archerina, and Prince Gasket… along with their army of Cogs headed for the rocky hills.

"I think we have lost them!" said Gasket.

"You fool… don't speak!" Mondo yelled. "The Rangers could be here any minute!"

"Wrong, King Mondo." Said Samuel. "We're here!"

_Go… Zeeee-ooooo_

_Go, go Power Rangers!_

"ZEO RANGERS… ATTACK!" and they all rushed into battle.

_Stronger than before! (Go Zeo!)  
Powered up for more! (Go Zeo!)  
Rangers at the core! (Zeo!)  
Power Rangers! _

Zeeee-ooooo

Higher they can soar! (Go Zeo!)  
Fired up for more! (Go Zeo!)  
Even out the score! (Zeo! Zeo!)

Go, go Power Rangers!

Well, the cogs weren't putting up too much of a fight, but when it came to battling the Machines themselves…

King Mondo raised his magic staff and blasted the six Rangers down, but they still had a lot left in them.

So they drew out their weapons…Red, Sword, Yellow Double Clubs, Green Hatchets, Blue Axes, Pink Disc, and the Golden power Staff

_Zeo, Power Rangers._

_Go, go Power Rangers!_

_Go, go Power Rangers!  
Go, go Power Rangers!  
Zeo! Power Rangers!_

In the End of that battle, the cogs were all scraped, and one of the big Machines, Louie Kaboom, was destroyed.

_Go, Go… Power Rangers!_

Meanwhile, somewhere on the rocky roads in the plains, Divatox, Elgar, and Maligore were racing away in a big black super-car.

"Faster you dimwit… their gaining on us!" Divatox cried. She looked behind and saw the Turbo Rangers in their small Zords. And the Blue Senturion on his police motor bike.

_GO…!  
_

_GO!_

_Power Rangers Turbo, GO!  
Power Rangers Turbo, GO!  
Power Rangers Turbo, GO! _

_(OH...)_

"You'll not get away from us, Divatox!" Paul Revere called from the Red Lightning. "Rangers… first gear!"

_Mighty engines roar  
Turbo charged for more  
Drive four on the floor  
…GO!_

_Power Rangers Turbo, GO!  
Power Rangers Turbo, GO!  
Power Rangers Turbo._

Maligore even tried to slip up the Zords with his slippery lava, but they just tore right through it.

_Shift… in…to… tur…Bo_

_Target fixed on lock  
Evil take a walk  
Rangers set to rock_

_GO!_

_Power Rangers Turbo, GO!  
Power Rangers Turbo, GO!  
Power Rangers Turbo, GO _

_(OH...)_

The Rangers fired their missiles and blasts at towards the racer, But Divatox just threw Elgar out to intercept the blast. Her own nephew!

The Car was going much faster now that she was at the wheel, but she wasn't going to get far, because Phantom Ranger showed up in his big Turbo Artillatron.

"This will block you off!" said Dr. Franklin as he deployed the Rescue Zords to encircle around the black Racer.

_GO!_

_Power Rangers Turbo, GO!  
Power Rangers Turbo, GO!  
Power Rangers Turbo_

Divatox and her husband were sealed in, but they weren't going down yet, "Piranhatrons, Attack them!"

The Turbo Rangers hopped out of their Zords, pulled out their weapons and went into battle battle.

_Shift into high gear  
Turbo power's here  
Rangers with no fear_

_GO!_

_Power Rangers Turbo, GO!  
Power Rangers Turbo, GO!  
Power Rangers Turbo (OH...)_

_GO!_

_Power Rangers Turbo, GO!  
Power Rangers Turbo, GO!  
Power Rangers Turbo, GO!_

All the Rest of that day, each Ranger team was doing heavy battles with the monsters and their minions.

General Washington and his team actually destroyed the Five Psycho Rangers, while surfing in Space itself. It was some experience, but they had no time to be excited.

_10… 9… 8 …7 …6 …5 …4 …3 …2 …1_

_Rangers in Space!_

_Set Controls to outer space now_

_Flying higher than ever before_

_Rangers, (In Space)_

_Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, go, go, fly  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers, go_

_...in Space!_

_Live on thrusters fire the rockets_

_Save the future long live the Power... _

_Rangers… In Space_

_Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, go, go, fly  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers, go...in Space!_

General Washington eve remember the code for his Battle armor. That was more than enough

_Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, go, go, fly  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers, go_

_...in Space!_

_Set Controls to outer space now_

_Flying higher than ever before_

_Rangers, (In Space)_

_Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, go, go, fly  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers, go_

…_In Space!_

_Set Controls to outer space now_

_Flying higher than ever before_

_Rangers, (In Space)_

_Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, go, go, fly  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers!_

_Go, go, go, fly_

_Go, Power Rangers!  
Go, Power Rangers!_

_Go, Power Rangers, gooooooooooooo…_

…_IN SPACE!_

Meanwhile, The Galaxy Rangers were taking out their foes on the Moon, and like Washington's team…

Jefferson and his rangers were too focused on their battle, they didn't seem to take time to admire the view, or about where they were.

And you thought Washington was the only Red Space Ranger with battle Armor…

_Power Rangers...(Lost) (Lost) Galaxy! _

Far, far away  
Deep in Space To a Galaxy You'll go

Power Rangers, go  
Power Rangers, go  
Power Rangers, go

There Lies a Key  
To the Answer and the Powers You Will Know

Power Rangers, go  
Power Rangers, go  
Power Rangers, go

(Ah-ah) Rangers  
Turn on the Power  
Power Rangers (Lost) Lost Galaxy  
Turn on the Power  
Power Rangers (Lost) Lost Galaxy  
Turn on the Power  
Power Rangers (Lost) Lost Galaxy  
GO!

Power Rangers (Lost) (Lost) Galaxy!

Meanwhile, Deborah Samson and her students were having good time taking Queen Bansheera's Demons to School.

_Power Rangers  
Light...speed, Lightspeed Rescue! _

The Signal is Calling  
Our Planet is Falling  
The Danger Will Test You  
Better Make it Lightspeed Rescue

Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue)  
Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue)  
Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue)  
Light...speed, GO!

With the Green, Blue, and Red Battle armors to help them, the Demons and batlings were made to be jokes.

_  
Powers on its Way  
Rangers Save the Day _

Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue)  
Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue)  
Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue)  
Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue)

_Light...speed GO!_

Nathan Hale's Family was having a little trouble with Ransik and his minions as they still had hardly any Knowledge of the future at all, but they weren't letting that stop them.

_Time Force, Time Force  
Power Rangers _

Racing to another time  
Chrono Morphers are on-line  
Timeless Wonders  
Fire and Thunder  
Off to Save the World

Go, go Time Force  
(Time, time, time for) Power Rangers Time Force  
(Time, time, time for) Power Rangers Time Force  
(Time, time, time for) Power Rangers Time Force  
Time Force, Time Force

Nathan's brother Neil, the Red Ranger, and his father Richard, the Quantum Ranger, found their Mega Battles.

I really like Neil's Red Battle warrior outfit, it looked almost just like my Lord of the Red suit, and with it, the Cyclobots were toast.

(Time, time, time for) Power Rangers Time Force  
(Time, time, time for) Power Rangers Time Force  
Time Force, Time Force  
Power Rangers GO!

Meanwhile, Master Org and his goons thought it best to hide in the decaying forests nearby, but Joseph Brant and his team were no fools.

_Wild Force  
(Wild Force Access!) _

Wild Force Power Rangers  
We'll Defend What's Right Forever  
Wild Force Power Rangers  
We'll Protect this World Together

(Wild Force)  
(Wild Force)

Power Rangers Flying Higher (Go!)  
Wild Force Running Faster (Wild Force!)  
Power Rangers Stick Together (Go!)  
We will save the world  
(Wild Force Access!)

Wild Force Power Rangers  
We'll Defend What's Right Forever  
Wild Force Power Rangers  
We'll Protect this World Together

With their claws as sharp as their minds, and Joseph Brant with his Animarium Armor, Super Jindrax was turned to goop.

_Wild Force Power Rangers  
We'll Protect this World Together  
Wild...Force  
Wild Force!_

Somewhere on the rocky slopes, Lothor managed to get away for awhile, but it didn't last to long…

_"Deep in the Mountains,  
Secret Ninja Academies Train Our Future Protectors,  
Ancient Scrolls Told of Three Who Would be Chosen Above the Others  
Three Who Would Become..."  
_

_Go, Power Rangers go, Ninja Storm, Let's Go!  
The Speed of the Wind (Let's Go!)  
And Strength like Thunder (Let's Go!) _

Go, Power Rangers, Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)  
Power Rangers, Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)  
Let's Go!

Nathan Hale's old Students, they never did enjoy the subject of battle, but if it mean avenging their beloved Teacher, they had no choice.

_The Call is On  
Their Force is Getting Strong  
They'll Have to Brave the Weather  
Ninja Storm, Stand Together _

The Storm will Grow  
The Waters Flow  
Power Ranger Ninjas, Go  
Power Rangers, Ninja Storm is Growing  
It's Growing!  
It's Growing!

As hard as a fight Lothor put up, he was no match for the Rangers and their artificial knowledge of the Ninja, and both Zurgane and Choboo were beaten.

_Go, Power Rangers go, Ninja Storm, Let's Go!  
The Speed of the Wind (Let's Go!)  
And Strength like Thunder (Let's Go!) _

Go, Power Rangers, Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)  
Power Rangers, Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)  
Power Rangers, Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)  
Power Rangers, Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)

Edmond Ogden's team did well too, and in the end of that battle, Zeltrax was destroyed.

_(Power Rangers Roar!) _

There's a Light in the Distance  
See them Coming Closer  
With the Force of Ages  
Of Centuries Gone By

Protectors of the Right  
Defenders Sworn to Fight

Dino Rangers Roar!  
Power Rangers Score!  
Save us from these evil forces  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)

Victory is Ours Forever More

_Protectors of the Right  
Defenders Sworn to Fight  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!) _

Dino Rangers Roar!  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)  
Power Rangers Score!  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)  
Save us from these evil forces  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)

Dino Rangers Win!  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)  
Power From Within!  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)  
Victory is Ours Forever More  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)

The entire Ludington family made it so Broodwing now rested in pieces.

_Power Rangers S.P.D.,  
Power Rangers to the rescue! (Go, Go, Go, Go)  
Power Rangers S.P.D.,  
Power Rangers to the rescue! (Go, Go, Go, Go) _

Heroes on your side,  
Heroes for all time,  
Out to save the universe.  
No matter where you are,  
If it's near or far you can always call out:  
Space Patrol, Space Patrol, Space Patrol, Space Patrol Delta!

Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go!  
Power Rangers go!

Power Rangers S.P.D.,  
Power Rangers to the Rescue...  
Go, Go S.P.D.!

And Ethan Allen's team completely obliterated Necrolai!

_Here Come The Power Rangers yeah  
Here come The Power Rangers yeah  
Here Come The Power Rangers  
_

_Alright let's go it's time to turn it on _

_we set the record straight  
were gonna come through to right the wrong yeah _

_fight evil ranger powers standing strong _

_we got in goin on Mystic Force yeah _

_stop these rangers here there's no need to fret _

_were the ones that will make a way here to make change _

_with their troubles we don't play come together to save the day _

_let's go let's go let's go _

_Here come the power rangers _

_here come the power rangers  
here come the power rangers _

_Mystic Force go yeah _

_here come the power rangers yeah _

_here come the power rangers yeah _

_here come the power rangers _

_go go go go _

_yeah here come the power rangers yeah _

_here come the power rangers yeah _

_here come the power rangers _

_Mystic Force let's go yeah!_

**_END OF ACT ONE… NEWSPAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!_**

The remaining monsters had regrouped on Earth, and so did the Rangers…

Only, Rita, Zedd, Master Vile, King Mondo, Divatox, Astronema, Ecliptor, Captain Mutiny, Trakeena, Queen Bansheera, Ransik, Master Org, Lothor, Mesogog, Emperor Gruumm, and Morticon were left.

The Revolution Rangers and I had torn down the last of the Redcoats, and now we all stared Ebenezer and Dark Specter down.

"You worthless creatures!" growled Dark Specter! We send you all out into combat and only half of you remain!"

"What say then?" I growled, "Are you all ready to surrender yet!"

"Not on your life, Mykan!" growled Ebenezer. "Monsters, assume position!"

All the Monster fell into line. "Good…!" hissed Dark Specter as he threw out his arms. "Now, grow with even more power than before!"

He blasted the monsters all with a burst of explosive power, and all the remaining monsters not only grew in size, but the human like monsters…

Rita, Divatox, Astronema, Trakeena, Ransik, Master Org, and Lothor… When they emerged from the smoke, they had attained monster like forms and were now even deadlier than before.

"Oh my goodness!" cried Lady Philips.

If that wasn't bad enough, the Dark Specter himself grew in size. "Gah, ha, ha, ha, ha… Now this is my idea of thinking Big!" his deep dark voice echoed.

The other Monster chuckled wickedly with him, and then began fire their huge blasts everywhere.

"Everyone, LOOK OUT!" cried General Washington!

We all scattered about all over the place as the blasts hit the ground, as if Asteroids were striking the Earth.

Small Craters were left where the blasts had hit, and the Monsters were still coming. "Ha, ha… Yes, way to go!" Ebenezer said happily.

"You fiend… you'll never get away with this!" cried Malakar, who was tied up in Ebenezer's hover craft as prisoner.

"Silence!" growled Ebenezer, "My greatest creations won't let me down!"

Finally the monsters had us trapped in from all sides. "This is defiantly not a good sign!" cried Paul Revere.

"I agree…" Added Deborah Samson, "There's got to be a way to stop these things!"

"Well… you are Power Rangers!" I said, "So we all must have Megazords. Let's use them!"

All the Rangers nodded, and stood in line. Our bodies began to glow as we called out our Zords.

"_Mighty Megazord… Thunder Megazord!" _cried the Adam's children

Abigail herself played the theme on her dagger-flute, and called out _"Dragonzord!"_

"_White Tigerzord!"_ cried John.

Ninja Rangers…_"Ninja-Falcon Megazord… Ninjor, Grow-Transform!" _

Alien Rangers…_ "Battle Borgs… Shogun Megazord!" _

Zeo Rangers… _"Zeo Megazord… Super Zeo Megazord, Red Battlezord, Pyramidus, Warrior Wheel!"_

Phantom, and Turbo Rangers… _"Turbo Megazord… Rescue Megazord… Robo Racer… __Artillatron__!"_

Space Rangers… _"Astro Megazord… Delta Megazord… Mega Voyager… Mega Winger!"_

Galaxy Rangers… _"__Galactabeasts__Torozord__Stratoforce__Centaurus__,  
__Zenith__!"_

Lightspeed Rangers… _"Lightspeed… Super-Train… Omega… Life Force Megazords… Max-Solarzord!"_

Time Force Rangers… _"Time-Force Megazord… Time-Shadow… Trans-warp Megazord… Quantasaurus-Rex!"_

Wild Force Rangers… _"Wild Force Megazord… Kongazord… Petrazord!"_

Ninja Storm Rangers… _"Storm… Ninja Thunder… Samurai Star Megazords!"_

Dino-Thunder Rangers… _"Dino Zords… Power Up!"_

S.P.D Rangers… _"__Delta Runners__Delta Base__Omegamax Cycle__S.W.A.T. Flyers__!"_

Mystic Rangers… _"Titan__ Megazord, __Catastros__Solar Streak__!"_

And ME and My Revolution Rangers… _"General… Colonel Megazords!"_

My teams Zords were already at the battle scene, while all the other Rangers looked up as lighting hit the skies, and as if out of nowhere, there they all were flying in the air.

"Look up there!" said Sybil Ludington.

"Megazords!" cried Edmond Ogden.

They all enhanced thoughts about how wicked the giants all looked as they got in closer.

"Oh no… it's the Megazords!" cried Rita. "Never mind them!" said Zedd. "We'll crush them like Roaches!"

"Rangers, Ready?" I asked, and they all shouted. "LET'S DO IT!" and we all cried out together. "MEGAZORDS POWER UP!" and all the teams flew off to a different zord.

_They've got_

_A power and a force_

_that you've never seen before._

_They've got_

_the ability to morph_

_and to even up the score._

"Ready to ride!" cried John Quincy Adams.

"All systems on line!" said Colonel Ludington.

"Activating Weapon systems!" said Jefferson.

"Hmm… Very impressive!" said Lady Philips!"

"Let's go!" I called in General Megazord, and one by one the Megazords went off to face their own foes.

_No one will ever take them down_

_the power lies on their si-ei-ei-ei-ei-ei-ide_

_Go, Go Power Rangers_

_Go, Go Power Rangers_

_Go, Go Power Rangers_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers._

"Take out whomever you can find!" I replied "But Remember… Dark Specter is ours!"

_They know_

_the fate of the world is_

_lying in their hands_

_They know to only use their_

_weapons for defense_

_no one will ever take them_

_down the power lies on their si-ei-ei-ei-ei-ei-ide_

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

_you Mighty Morphin Power Rangers._

The Rangers downloaded as much data as their helmet information could provide, but it turned out they were going to need even more power than ever to beat these bad boys and girls.

After a lot of the Zords had taken a heap load of damage, it was decided to combine the Zords together… as well as summon a few Carrier Zords.

Ultrazord, Thunder-Ultrazord, Super Ninjor, Zeo-Ultrazord… A lot of the Megazords had combined together for Ultimate power, and the rest had powered themselves us for one final big attack.

_No one will ever_

_take them down_

_the power lies on their side_

Especially the Colonel General Megazord. "Everyone… Charge Weapons to full power!" I cried out over the radio.

All the Rangers agreed, and all the Super Zords started to glow madly. "READY… FIRE!" we all cried.

Words alone could not explain what was about to happen as every single Zord Fired it's most powerful attack straight at the charging monsters.

_Go, Go Power Rangers_

_Go, Go Power Rangers_

_Go, Go Power Rangers_

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

The monsters were all blasted off into space, and then… An explosion the size of an asteroid filled the skies, and the Monster were all gone!

Even Dark Specter was destroyed too, and as I had promised, when his body exploded the most amazing thing happened.

The combination of the explosion and the Re-animation waves of my Re-animator he ate, a giant tsunami of light was spread out all over the world.

The sky was blue again, Buildings were restored, people back to normal. All 99 Rangers hopped down from their Zords, stood in line, and looked down upon the world that was once again safe and sound.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

We all did one final dance pose, and had only two words to shout out… "POWER RANGERS!"

_Go, Go Power Rangers!_

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**

_**The Revolution Rangers now see it time to save Malakar, and strike down Ebenezer Once and for all!**_

"_**Quick after him!"**_

_**The Chase leads on, and, on.. Straight into Big Ben, where Mykan battles the infuriated Ten-year old menace in a final showdown!**_

"_**There's no escape this time Mykan!"**_

_**Don't miss this exciting conclusion!**_

"**_NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION!"_**


	21. Go Power Rangers, Go Power Rangers

**FINAL **

**(ABSOLUTE FINAL EPISODE)**

Ebenezer was downright pissed…

"NO… IT CANNOT BE!" he screeched. "CURSE THOSE POWER RANGERS! CURSE THEM!"

Malakar, who after the rays had lost his rat like body and attained a complete human body couldn't stop cheering. "Yes… YES… WHOO-HOO! Well done, Rangers, You did it!"

"SILENCE!" Ebenezer thunders and whipped him, "They may have destroyed my monsters, but I'm still alive. However… YOU SOON WON'T BE!"

As the last of Dark Specters rays faded out, the other 93 Rangers started glowing, and their suits began fading.

"Hey, what's going on?" cried Abigail Adams as her family Rangers suits completely vanished, and the children returned to their normal sizes.

"Sacre' Bleu!" the Marquis said as his Ninja suits Vanished. "Our suits, they are vanishing!"

One by one each Ranger team lost their suits, and their Megazords went away too. Soon, it was all gone.

They were back to their old selves with no Ranger knowledge, No Power, nothing but the memories of it.

I expected this would happen, because in the precautions of Safety form disrupting the past, I made one final wish on the Crystal Egg before the Solar alignment went out.

The wish was for all the other Rangers to lose their powers once the battle was over. As they would not rightly require the powers anymore in any case.

Suddenly, Sarah realized something. "Hold on!" she said, "This isn't over yet. Ebenezer is still out there!"

We realized she was right. "Right, then lets go grab that little worm!" said Moses.

"But Where is 'E?" asked Henri!

Everyone looked around, and James saw the Rocket sled. "There he goes!" It was just zooming away out over the ocean.

"Quick… After him!" I cried. "LORD OF THE RED!" and my battle armor appeared and I leapt up into the air.

Vlad pulled out his Strata Cycle and clicked a switch that made four smaller passenger seats appear out the side. "Come on, guys, let's go!" he cried.

The others wasted no time in jumping into the seats, and they all took off after me, and Ebenezer.

The other 93 people stayed behind as they could not follow us. All they could do now was pray for our success.

Meanwhile…

Half way over the ocean, a storm was beginning to brew up as the sky grew darker and the crashing sound of thunder was heard.

Malakar struggled up in his seat. "Don't be a fool, Ebenezer, You've failed!" he snapped angrily. "Do yourself a world of good and surrender yourself!"

Ebenezer's head throbbed in anger. "Will you kindly sit down and SHUT THE BLAZES UP!" his angry roar forced Malakar back into his seat. Ebenezer really was angry.

His fortress, his monsters, his plans, even his magical powers were all gone forever. The Crystal Egg also got destroyed in the waves of energy.

Which meant, that even if he got another one, which was highly impossible, the solar alignment was over, and would not happen again for about another… 75 years!

I he was to fail, at least Malakar would die with him!

Suddenly, he looked beside him. There I was hovering with my wings, and the other Rangers on Vlad's Strata Cycle.

"Blast… don't you people ever learn!" he snapped, and he unleashed full thrust, and the Rocket sled zoomed away like a jet.

"Ha, he thinks he's the only one who can do that eh?" I said as I climbed into the now empty seat. "Let's do it guys!"

Vlad Nodded, "Okay guys, Let a rip!" he cried out as he turned on the thrusters. Henri got on his Battle armor, and James and Sarah Fused.

Henri fired his Flame cannon, along with Fused Rangers wave blast and the Strata Cycle took off like a jet too.

This way, and that way! Up and Down, Left and right. We chased Ebenezer on and on right on into London, and the sky grew darker.

Finally we were able to match Ebenezer's speed, but we couldn't get close enough to him, and Henri, and the Fused Ranger couldn't hold it up much longer.

"Why don't we just shoot the thing down?" asked Moses.

"We can't… Not while he's got Malakar!" I said.

Suddenly, Vlad had an idea. "Yo, Mykan… Time to play Human Cannonball!" he shouted and pointed to the blasters on the front of the cycle.

I got the idea and positioned myself so my boots were covering the nozzles of the guns.

"Oh man… I can't look!" cried Moses.

We were able to get just a little closer. "Steady… Steady!" I said. "NOW!" and Vlad fired the blasters which launched me forward like a missile.

I crashed landed right in Ebenezer's Rocket sled. He turned around. "You!" he growled. "Why You…!" and he jumped all over me not realizing he took his hands of the controls.

Henri, stopped firing, and James and Sarah De-fused. "OH MY GOD!" shrieked Sarah. "MYKAN… WATCH OUT!"

Ebenezer Malakar and I looked up, and saw that we were heading straight into Bing Ben's face.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAAA!" CRASH! Right into the clock face as the Rain began to fall from the skies.

The others looked on in shock at the small hole on big Ben's Face where the rocket sled was smashed up against it, but there was no sign of me or Ebenezer and Malakar.

**_Inside the tower_**…

I shook myself awake at the echoing of joints clanging, and the occasions Tick-tocks from the clock.

My Helmet had broken off, and my Lord of the Red suit was all smashed and bent.

I realized that I was standing inside the mechanism room of the clock, and there were giant gears and wheels everywhere, but that wasn't the only thing bothering me. Where was Ebenezer?

He was slowly creeping up behind me. His fist ready to knock me over into the grinding gears.

Malakar, who was still clutched in his arm, pulled his mouth free. "Ranger… Look out!" he cried.

I turned around just in time for Ebenezer's fist to catch me in the bare face, and I toppled over the side.

I struggled and grunted to climb back up, but Ebenezer was ready to get me again, but this time. Malakar sank his teeth into Ebenezer's hand!

"AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!" he cried as he dropped his hostage down, down below, and held his throbbing hand.

I leapt back on up, grabbed his cape, and stuffed it caught in between the shifting gears.

Suddenly, "Ranger… Help!" cried Malakar. I looked down and saw he had landed on a pile of crushers that were heading right for him as the gears spun round.

With Ebenezer all tied up, I leapt down, grabbing a chain to swing on, and was just able to grab the boy before he was mashed. With that sealed we ran up, and up, and up the stairs.

While down below, Ebenezer was so gosh darn angry, that he now found the strength of ten, and ripped himself free from his cape, and began pursuing us.

Malakar and I climbed outside to safety, but we realized that were no standing directly on the top of the Tower, and the ground was an extremely long drop below.

There we saw Vlad up in the distance. "Come on guys… Hurry!" I called out. The Strata Cycle got closer, and Sarah outstretched her hand.

No sooner was Malakar Safely on, when Ebenezer leapt out from behind and pushed me down with him. Down, down we fell, and we crash landed on the hour hand of the clock.

It was only two minutes until 9:00 pm in London.

I opened my eyes and gasped. It was still a very long way down to the bottom. We were so far up, the storm clouds made it hard to see the bottom.

I backed myself away from the edge as far as I could go. With both my Teleporter, and my wings damaged, I couldn't get off myself.

"Mykan… Over here!" called James. I looked up and saw the Strata-cycle coming for me in the distance, but suddenly!

"GYYYYAAAAAAAARRRRHHH!" Ebenezer leapt up from behind and held me in a neck lock. I broke out of it and tried to get away, but there was no where to run.

"There's No Escape this time, Mykan!" the crazed boy growled, and like the lightning itself he grabbed my own sword away from me.

I whipped out my gun but Ebenezer whacked it out of my hands, and then began attacking me; pushing right to the edge as the Strata Cycle got closer.

I was hanging on for dear life as I dangled from the Hour hand just as Big Ben was sounding his warning chimes indicating he was ready to strike the hour!

The Rangers could go no closer, but reached out their hands to grab me. Ebenezer swung back and Hacked at me causing me to lose my grip and plummet down.

"No… Mykan!" James cried out.

Ebenezer looked down, and smilled evilly. "I'VE WON… NAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH, AH!"

"On the contrary!" My came from below.

Everyone, Including Ebenezer looked down and saw me. I had managed to grab on the smashed up rocket sled still dangling from the hole we made.

"The Games not over yet, Ebenezer!" I replied and pointed up to the clock face. "ISN'T IT PAST YOUR _BEDTIME_!"

Ebenezer looked up and gasped as the Hour hand clicked home, right onto the Twelve… **_"BONG!"_**

The Chimes rocked the face of the clock about madly, and Ebenezer Fell off. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He grabbed right onto my legs, but the force of his landing and the weight of our bodies was too much, and the back part of the sled broke off.

This time there was nothing to grab onto. Ebenezer and I screamed as we plummeted down and vanished through the clouds!

It stopped Raining and the clouds were beginning to lift, but none of the others could see me anywhere.

"MYKAN!" Vlad screamed, his voice echoed through the air, but nothing answered it.

Sarah buried her face, still in her helmet, into James' chest and began to cry. "Mykan!" she sobbed.

Henri and Malakar began to cry too. "No… it cannot be!" Vlad had it the worst, now he was all alone. With no family left.

Suddenly, a bright light was seen down below, and it seemed to get bright as it got closer. Something was coming up.

"Look!" cried Moses. Everyone looked up and saw me still hanging on to the back part of the Rocket sled, and riding with the jets to safety.

They all went wild. I was alive and well. Unfortunately Ebenezer didn't make it out, but Vlad and I already knew a way to take care of that.

For now, we just hoped that he had gone to a better place, but this was a glorious time for us.

It was finally over. No more monsters, no more dangerous missions. The Power Rangers had won!

**_END OF ACT ONE… NEWSPAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT_**!

Yes sir… the worst troubles were finally over. With Ebenezer and his Viruses gone, the world of the past was safe again.

Malakar, now that he was given a human body. Was invited to stay with Sarah's parents, who promised to give him a fresh start at a new life.

Everyone else bid their good-byes to me and Vlad before going about their own ways, and solemnly promised, never to mention a thing about anything that had happened.

Sarah's Parent's stayed behind at the Print shop to have a drink with us all in celebration at least that war was over. They still had the rest of the American Revolution to go, but the worst was over.

Except… there was one thing left now, and it was something I knew had to come, but had been dreading it ever since.

Vlad had some bad news to bear. According to his Time-device, in another two hours, the Space time continuum that connected the road between the Present and the Future would be closed.

Once that would happen, Vlad and I would be powerless to ever go back home, and be stuck in the past forever.

_This was it… It was time… to say Good-bye! _

Vlad was heartbroken by all this as he bid his goodbyes to the others first, but he actually couldn't wait to get home again.

"Hey Come on… do you think I could possibly live a single day without a Microchip?"

Dr. Franklin presented me was a special Necklace handmade by the others and him, as gift to remember them why.

I shook hands with the good Dr, the greatest American that ever lived, and I was humble to have been in his hospitality.

And when the Rangers began taking off their Morphers, I insisted that they keep them. They gave me something as remembrance, and so I wanted them to keep them as proof that we met.

"James… " I said softly, as we shook hands. "You a real great guy, and you'll make a damn fine reporter someday."

James sniffled as he tried hide his tears, but it was no use. "Thanks to you Mykan, I'll know just how exciting an adventure can be again."

We dropped our hands and embraced each other in a warm hug.

I knelt down to his height. "Henri…" I said as I gently creased his tear-stained cheek "You be brave now."

Henri nodded and then hugged me. "I wish you could stay with us Mykan." He cried, "I really wish you could."

"I know… but I just can't."

"I understand!" Henri sniffled. I patted his head.

"Sarah…" I said as I gently kissed her hand. "You've shown me that's there's a lot more to the British than just Tories, Thank you!"

Sarah sniffled, "No… Thank you Mykan." She sobbed. "Without your help, I would've lost so much."

We shared a soft hug and I gently kissed her cheek, making her tears fall in earnest now.

"Moses…" I said as I shook his head. "You'll always be the man to me."

Moses smiled and wiped a tear from his face. "You the man too Mykan, and the best one I ever knew. You take care now!"

We shared a big strong hug.

"Farewell, Lady Philips." I said as we hugged. "Just remember, it wouldn't hurt to help those less fortunate than you."

She Dabbed her eyes and nodded. "I'll donate a one pound bonus everywhere." She promised.

Then I moved to Sarah's father. "Well… if you and your boys ever make into the history books, I'll be sure to look you up." I said. Then we shook hands. "So long Major!"

He sighed, "My boy… are you certain your not making a mistake? It's not too late you know."

"Trust me…" I replied. "No matter how much I'd like to, and in a way I really do want to… This is something that I really can't do."

There was only one more person to say good-bye to, and she was right there too.

I reached up and gently stroked her face. "So long, Victoria." I said to my horse. "You ride like the wind now."

Victoria gently prodded me with her big nose, she looked pretty sad. "I can't stay, I don't belong here in the past." I whispered.

With the last of the farewells exchanged. I hoped on the Strata-Cycle right behind my brother, and the cycle roared to life.

"Rangers… Power up!"

"Power up!" they all said, and the Strata-Cycle zoomed upward and disappeared in a flash of light.

Their tears continued to fall, but at least they always would have something to remember me by.

"And hey…" said James as he grinned at Sarah, "At least uh… Vlad taught us some new things too eh?" he said in a street like voice.

Sarah put her hands and her hips and giggled like a high-school girl.

"Come here you!" James said as he reached for Sarah, Dipped her back and totally planted one on her.

When they broke away, Sarah shook her arm around and made horny hooting sounds.

**_Meanwhile, in 2176_**…

Instead of returning to the present day, Vlad and I returned to just a few days before the science fair, before the whole disaster started.

Vlad saw happier faces in a frowning contest. "Hey, You okay Mykan?" he asked.

I looked up from admiring my necklace. "Vlad…" I said sadly, "I don't think I'll ever smile again!" and I slowly walked away to my room at the academy.

Vlad and I went to Ebenezer's dorm room, and saw him working on the his Re-animator that made things big. I showed him how to reconfigure the systems so the lasers would work properly.

Ebenezer won first prize at the fair, and people actually stop picking at him, and he actually wanted start hanging out with me and Vlad, as friends.

Vlad I and I were glad to have finally made a friend, but we didn't dare tell Ebenezer anything of what had happened during our adventures.

That was nice and all, but I was still feeling rather down about missing the others so much.

"Hey… Mykan." Said Vlad. "I think I got something that'll make your face smile again."

Deciding not to deny it, I followed him outside to where our limousines were waiting.

We drove to Central Park where a fair about the American Revolution about to take place, Vlad thought we'd spend the day here, and… there something else too.

He led me to where a bunch of tourists were taking pictures of a massive statute. "Well… What do you think."

I recognized those six stone figures anywhere. James, Sarah, Henri, Moses, Vlad and Myself. The Names were even carved onto the statue, and plaque that read.

_**1776**_

_**Dedicates this statue to the six brave Americans who fought with their souls to save the world as they knew it from disaster.**_

_**Mykan, Zodiac, **_

_**Vlad Zodiac, **_

_**James Hiller, **_

_**Sarah Philips, **_

_**Henri Lefebvre, **_

_**Moses.**_

_**May the angels bless them.**_

Sure enough, I did smile for the first time in days. At least they never forgot me.

"Hey… those two guys." Said Ebenezer, "They look just like you guys, and have your names too."

When a lot of the other students came to see the statues, they thought it was wicked too that the two Zodiac guys were almost just like us.

Vlad and I winked at each other, because those two men were us, but were weren't telling anybody that.

We never told anyone about our adventure, because we were afraid that someone would try the same thing and it would all start over again.

But I didn't worry about that. So what else can I tell you.

I rebuilt new Morphers, and upgraded mine and Vlad's, and when we presented them for the media. The entire world was amazed at these devices.

Vlad and I had finally brought Power Rangers to life, and every time I morphed into Red Ranger, I would always take a moment to remember…

Those glorious days… that I was a proud Member, and the leader of Power Rangers Revolution!

_**(The full theme starts out with a drum and fife playing Yankee doodle, then drowning out, and the music changes into a parody of Yu-Gi-Oh GX!)**_

_**POWER RANGERS **_

_**REVOLUTION**_

_Trapped in a Land with Liberty for all  
Evil has come to make it all fall  
Rangers to the rescue, so strong, and tough and wise  
Evil be warned, you're in for a surprise_

_Power Rangers… Revolution Go!_

_GO POWER RANGERS, GO POWER RANGERS_

_I'm looking at life with my own eyes  
GO POWER RANGERS, GO POWER RANGERS_

_I'm searching for a hero to idolize  
GO POWER RANGERS, GO POWER RANGERS_

_Feeling the pain as innocence dies  
GO POWER RANGERS, GO POWER RANGERS_

_I'm looking at life through my own eyes_

_**(PAUSE FOR ROCK CHOIR)**_

_Power Rangers… Revolution Go!_

_I'll take my right heart into battle  
Give that freedom bell a rattle  
For independence I will save the day  
Battle all the darkness to lighting up the way  
_

_Power Rangers… Revolution Go!_

_GO POWER RANGERS, GO POWER RANGERS_

_I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day  
GO POWER RANGERS, GO POWER RANGERS_

_I listen to my heart and I obey  
GO POWER RANGERS, GO POWER RANGERS_

_How can I see it any other way?  
GO POWER RANGERS, GO POWER RANGERS_

_I'm looking at life through my own eyes._

_**(PAUSE FOR ROCK CHOIR)**_

_Power Rangers… Revolution Go!_

_GO POWER RANGERS, GO POWER RANGERS_

_I'm looking at life with my own eyes_

_GO POWER RANGERS, GO POWER RANGERS_

_I'm searching for a hero to idolize_

_GO POWER RANGERS, GO POWER RANGERS_

_Feeling the pain as innocence dies_

_GO POWER RANGERS, GO POWER RANGERS_

_I'm looking at life through my own eyes_

_Power Rangers…GO!_

_Power Rangers Revolution!_

_**POWER RANGERS **_

_**REVOLUTION**_

**_Author's notes:_**

_**Hi everyone Mykan here…**_

_**Well, I did it. I finally created a new series of Power Rangers.**_

_**I know it's not entirely complete, as I didn't add every single episode. There were even episodes I wanted to add, but just didn't have the data-space, or the patients.**_

_**But that's the beauty of it.**_

_**If you have an idea for an episode you'd like the Rangers to have, don't hesitate! Email me at once for permission, and don't forget to remember all this…**_

_**-You are playing with the past and history, make it as accurate as you can (Research!)**_

_**-Don't forget to add the prologue of how Red Ranger ended up in the past to begin with, why he's there, and future ranger is excluded is Episodes 1-15. (Don't bother with him)**_

_**-Remember to call your story with this title, so everyone knows for sure it's not stolen.**_

_**POWER RANGERS REVOLUTION (LOST EPISODES)**_

_**Well that's all for now, I got to go, I have tons of other stories to make. (Liberty's kids included)**_

_**Bye! **_


End file.
